Be nimble, be quick, jump over the candle stick
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de noodlepie54. Il y a 15 chapitre. Résumé : raconte comment Jack arrive pour la première fois. La fic est très triste.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : **noodlepie54**

Titre : **be nimble, be quick, jump over the candle stick**

**Traduction :** lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY -- Je sais enfin ce que veut dire 'cracker' : Une personne blanche et plus spécialement un péquenaud, un beauf.

Avertissement : si vous êtes sensible, abstenez vous. Cette fic parle d'abus, d'auto mutilation.

**OOO**

Bobby Mercer avait 13 ans, et il pensait qu'il était un homme. Ses cauchemars pensaient différemment. Dans l'un d'eux il était pourchassé, _sa mère était saoule, comme d'habitude, et elle jetait ses cigarettes allumées sur lui comme son père, qui dans son imagination avait des proportions monstrueuses, il jetait ses grands poings sur Bobby. Bobby essayait de s'enfuir mais il était soudain plus petit dans la pièce, il devait s'efforcer d'éviter les choses._

_Il trébucha sur quelque chose et regarda au sol, grognant d'horreur à la vue du corps brisé de Tommy. Les yeux de Tommy étaient normalement d'un bleu lumineux, ici il était insipide, vide et il roulait sur le côté, son regard fixait quelque chose d'invisible que Bobby était effrayé d'imaginer. Bobby s'agenouilla à côté de Tommy, retirant les cheveux du visage du garçon. Il réalisa trop tard que son père l'avait rattrapé et il serra ses yeux tandis qu'un poing de fer le conduit à la fin de sa vie._

Bobby s'assit dans son lit, hurlant bruyamment 'MAMAN !'

Il sécha les larmes sur son visage avec précipitation, jetant des coups de pieds pour enlever l'épaisse couverture que sa mère avait placé pour le couvrir et le garder au chaud dans son sommeil.

Il marcha dans sa chambre, ouvrant la porte et laissant entrer légèrement la lumière du couloir « maman ! » Il appela encore, « maman ! »

Une porte de l'autre côté du couloir s'ouvrit et un svelte afro-américain sortit de la chambre, frottant ses yeux « Pourquoi toujours crier ? » demanda l'autre garçon âgé de 13 ans.

« Où est maman ? » Lança Bobby

« Probablement en bas » répondit le garçon, sa voix grossie par le réveil.

« Maman ! » Cria Bobby à nouveau, « retourne au lit Jerry » dit-il à l'autre garçon « MAMAN ! » il frappa un pied rageusement, se sentant proche des larmes pour des raisons qu'il ne voulait pas savoir.

« Ferme la ! » Dit une grosse voix. Bobby regarda sur la droite de Jerry car une autre porte s'ouvrit d'où un grand garçon trop musclé émergea.

« Angel, laisse le tranquille » Soupira Jerry.

« J'essaie de dormir » Dit Angel, le plus jeune.

Bobby l'ignora et se dirigea vers les escaliers. « Maman » dit-il, en écoutant, il détestait le ton pleurnichard qu'il avait dans la voix.

« Poule mouillée » Entendit-il Angel marmonner.

Bobby se figea au sommet des escaliers, ses mains se resserrant sur la rampe. « Oh Oh » entendit-il Jerry chantonner.

« Quoi ! » Dit Bobby, sa voix s'abaissant en un sifflement cruel.

« Putain Bobby, il est trop tard pour ce bordel » Angel roula des yeux.

« Retire ça » Déclara Bobby « ou tu vas le payer Angel, je suis sérieux »

« Va te faire foutre Bobby » Cracha Angel, en claquant sa porte pour la refermer.

Bobby soupira et se précipita à la porte, martelant dessus de ses poings. « Reviens Angel, tu es qu'une cruche ! » Hurla-t-il de tous ses poumons, « Sors ou je viens te chercher ! » Lança-t-il, « viens sale pute ». Il frappa la porte douloureusement de son pied nu.

Angel ne répondit pas, et habituellement Bobby restait en face de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse, mais pour une fois son besoin de voir sa mère adoptive l'emportait sur sa colère. Il fit un dernier coup à la porte et descendit les escaliers « maman ! »

Il trouva Evelyn dans la cuisine, appuyée contre le mur, le téléphone pressé contre son oreille. Ses boucles blondes étaient comme un halo autour de sa tête et de son visage naturel, non maquillé, prête pour aller au lit. Elle portait sa robe de nuit et un épais et confortable peignoir.

Elle lança à Bobby un regard qui lui disait qu'elle viendrait le voir bientôt, et elle pointa avec une de ses pantoufles un tabouret à côté du plan de travail de la cuisine.

Bobby soupira et se dirigea vers le plan de travail, grimpant sur le tabouret.

« Oui… Bien, tu vas me l'amener, je ne peux pas laisser mes garçons seuls et il est trop tard pour trouver une babby-sitter » Disait Evelyn au téléphone.

Bobby fronça des sourcils.

« Oui… Je vais préparer un lit pour lui maintenant, j'ai des vêtements de rechanges pour les autres enfants et je peux lui en acheter demain quand les garçons seront à l'école… hu hu…, peux tu m'apporter son dossier que je sache comment m'arranger avec…Oh, il n'a…c'est son premier déménagement ? » Sa voix devient plus forte sous la stupéfaction et Bobby pouvait dire qu'elle désapprouvait « …Ne parlons pas d'avantage, amène le, je suis certaine qu'il ira mieux ici » Dit Evelyn. « D'accord, à tout de suite »

Elle raccrocha le téléphone, faisant un long et profond soupir.

« Qui était ce ? » Lui demanda Bobby.

« C'était Maria » Lui dit Evelyn « l'assistante sociale »

« Elle va emmener l'un de nous ? » Bobby se releva, sentant ses muscles se tordre, son corps prêt à se battre.

« Non, mon ange pas du tout » Evelyn se précipita au côté de Bobby, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs « Au contraire, nous… vous allez avoir un nouveau petit frère » Elle l'observa en parlant, essayant de juger sa réaction.

Bobby fronça des sourcils à nouveau « un petit frère » répéta-t-il.

« Oui, c'est temporaire et pour quelque jour… Il euh… Il a 7 ans, On l'emmène hors de chez lui pour la première fois ce soir, il est… Ca va être éprouvant pour lui » Elle baissa le regard et Bobby savait avec l'habitude que c'est parcequ'elle essayait de cacher ses larmes.

« Ne pleure pas Maman, » Dit Bobby rapidement « Même si ça c'est passé mal, il va être avec nous maintenant, il sera en sécurité » Lui dit-il.

« Oui » dit Evelyn tristement.

« Et nous allons le garder ou il va aller ailleurs par après ? » Lui demanda Bobby.

Evelyn se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire, sortant de quoi faire du chocolat chaud et une casserole. Elle posa la casserole sur la cuisinière, ajouta le lait et le cacao dedans, et alluma la plaque « bien, il est placé pour le moment en urgence, il va simplement rester le temps que les services sociaux décident ce qu'il vont faire de lui. Il sera ici pour quelques semaines, ou peut être quelques mois avant d'être placé dans une famille permanente… ou peut être que je vais l'adopter, je ne sais pas vraiment encore » admit-elle.

Elle prit quatre tasses de l'armoire et un sachet de marshmallows du frigo « venez vous deux » dit-elle d'un ton léger et Bobby sourit quand Jerry et Angel sortirent de derrière la porte.

« Bobby nous a réveillé en hurlant » Dit Angel sur la défensive, alors que lui et Jerry prenaient un siège à côté de Bobby.

« Je ne veux pas discuter avec toi Angel » Dit Bobby calmement.

« Oh mon sucre, est ce toi qui m'a appelé ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Evelyn, sa voix concernée.

Bobby jeta un coup d'œil à ses frères adoptifs « ouais j'ai simplement… eu une sorte de mauvais rêve mais ça va maintenant » Bredouilla-t-il.

Evelyn contourna le plan de travail et vint serrer Bobby dans un gros câlin, « était ce à propos de ton père ? » Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« Ouais » Dit Bobby calmement.

« Je peux juste te dire qu'il ne pourra plus te faire du mal, il est en prison et il y restera pour loooongtemps. Et ta mère… Et bien, il n'y a rien à dire à son sujet » Evelyn ébouriffa ses cheveux et Bobby, en grimaçant, se retira.

« Elle n'est pas ma mère, jamais, c'est toi » Bobby haussa des épaules

« C'est d'accord » Evelyn acquiesça.

« Quel est le nom du nouveau ? » Demanda Jerry alors qu'Evelyn commençait à servir les chocolats chauds dans les tasses.

« Jack » Dit-elle.

Une fois servi, elle donna à chacun sa tasse et une pile de marshmallows.

« Et il a 7 ans ? » Demanda Angel.

« Ouais » Evelyn prit le siège opposé à ses fils.

« 7 ? C'est un bébé, pourquoi nous prenons un bébé ? » Dit Angel en roulant des yeux.

« Ce n'est pas si terrible » Lui dit Bobby « je vaux dire, tu as seulement 12 ans Angel » Dit-il au jeune garçon, assit à côté de lui, donnant un gentil coup de coude.

« Ouais, 12, pas 7 » répondit Jerry « il va encore probablement sur un pot pour enfant » Il secoua la tête.

« Hey, nous allons devoir le surveiller ? » Demanda Angel.

« Oh ouais, maman nous n'allons pas nous coltiner un bébé dans tous ce qu'on fait ? J'ai une réputation à maintenir » Dit Bobby sérieusement.

« Vous changez de ton » Dit Evelyn levant des yeux noirs sur Bobby qui haussa des épaules.

« Un nouveau enfant c'est une chose maman mais je suis un adulte, il y a des choses que j'ai besoin de faire sans être freiné par un gamin » Déclara-t-il.

« Oh, quel chose ? » Evelyn pencha la tête sur le côté.

Bobby pencha sa tête presque de la même manière « des choses » sourit-il.

« Tu sais ça peut être utile d'avoir un petit pour…pour…certaines choses » Dit Angel, sa voix diminuant, comme si il essayait d'insinuer quelque chose à Bobby.

« Suffit, tu ne vas pas entraîner ce garçon dans tes combines » Dit Evelyn fermement « Il a vécu trop de chose » Elle leur donna un regard sérieux.

« Nous n'avons jamais dit que nous allions lui faire quoi que ce soit, nous disons simplement que ça peut être utile d'avoir un enfant dans les parages » Bobby élargit les yeux l'air innocent.

Evelyn leur donna à tous un regard, et les frères se regardèrent les uns les autres, cachant leurs sourires qu'elle voyait, derrière leurs tasses.

« Nous allons faire un lit pour l'enfant, qui veut m'aider ? » Demanda Evelyn.

« Nous allons le faire ? » Demanda Angel.

« Ouais ! » Dit Evelyn, en souriant.

Les garçons râlèrent ensuite ils prirent leurs tasses pour suivre Evelyn dans les escaliers. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre inoccupée restant à l'étage.

Evelyn avait, quelques années avant, aménager quelques espaces en chambre, au cas où elle accueillerait plus d'un enfant. La chambre d'Angel et Jerry avait été une seule avant, mais Evelyn avait payé pour la séparée en deux parties. Elle avait fait la même chose avec sa chambre, elle était maintenant séparée en deux et c'est Jack qui aurait l'autre partie. La chambre de Bobby était de l'autre côté. Evelyn alluma et enclencha le radiateur pour réchauffer la pièce. Les garçons déposèrent les tasses « Jerémyah, voudrais tu aller au grenier et rapporter la boîte avec… la marque bleue, Bobby, va aérer les armoires et prendre quelques serviettes propres et Angel, tu vas avec lui et tu me rapporte une couverture et des oreillers » Evelyn ouvrit une petite armoire dans la chambre, faisant courir ses doigts à sa surface « j'ai besoin de chiffon » Bredouilla-t-elle pour elle.

Les garçons se précipitèrent à leur tâche, se dépêchant pour être le premier.

Evelyn dépoussiéra et nettoya rapidement la chambre, résolue à arranger ça dés qu'elle en aurait la chance. Elle observa ses garçons qui accomplissaient leur 'mission'. A 12 et 13 ans, les garçons étaient physiquement en plein milieu de la puberté. Bobby avait toujours été fluet, et maintenant il prenait de la masse chaque jour. Il était assez petit pour son âge, et Evelyn pensait qu'il le serait toujours, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne devait pas constamment ajuster ses pantalons au niveau des pieds. Il travaillait trop dehors, avec Angel, parfois il jouait simplement au hockey ou au basket, parfois il allait à la gym, levant des poids. Bobby en faisait trop, Evelyn n'approuvait pas mais il le faisait et il développait un physique de boxeur, et Angel, qui était plus grand et qui avait des bras et des jambes plus longues ressemblait d'avantage à un athlète, un coureur. Angel insistait pour avoir les cheveux court, presque rasé sur sa tête, disant à Evelyn qu'il les raserait complètement quand il serait plus vieux pour ne pas avoir de problème. Les cheveux de Bobby, différent, bien évidement, que ceux d'Angel étaient un peu trop long au goût d'Evelyn. Il avait récemment commencé à essayer le gel et la cire, se donnant le style des années 50, sauf que Bobby ne coiffait ses cheveux qu'une fois. Dans l'attitude, il semblait que Bobby était un peu plus mature avec son corps qu'Angel. Les deux garçons étaient beaux, Evelyn le croyait, et elle savait que les filles du coin tentaient d'être dans leur parage. Angel se réjouissait de l'attention des filles mais Bobby voyait les filles comme des pestes qui empêchaient leurs activités criminelles. Il taquinait et tourmentait son frère adoptif sur 'les anges ' comme les appelait Angel.

Jerémyah était différent de ses deux frères. Il allait dehors avec eux, il jouait au hockey avec eux, mais ce n'était pas la même chose, dans la personnalité. Jerémyah était beaucoup plus calme, beaucoup plus réservé, et même si il voudrait la tuée si elle disait ça à voix haute, il était le plus sensible. Il pensait là où Angel et Bobby se seraient battus. Il était responsable dans les mauvaises situations qui surgissaient des confrontations avec qui ils avaient des problèmes. Jerémyah avait plus de chance d'aller loin, il arrangeait les situations de manière rationnelle, ensuite il revenait et proposait son idée à son rival. Il était observateur, organisateur. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas se battre. La vie de Jerémyah avant qu'il ne vienne vivre chez Evelyn, était pareille à celle d'Angel et Bobby. Il pouvait, et avait, combattu pour se défendre des brutes, des mineurs du quartier, des délinquants rancuniers, et en de mémorable occasion, quand il enrageait Angel. Jerémyah était un de ceux qui grandissait chaque jour ; il avait été si petit, maigrichon. Lui aussi prenait de la masse mais où Bobby prenait des épaules, Jerémyah restait plus mince même si il se musclait, Jerémyah resterait mince, un peu plus svelte que ses frères.

Evelyn réalisa qu'elle souriait comme les garçons, ses garçons, venait ensemble pour préparer le lit sans avoir besoin de dire qui faisait quoi. Bobby le plus grand tenait avec Angel la housse de couette pendant qu'ils envoyaient Jerémyah, le plus petit, ramper à l'intérieur avec la couette dans les mains. Ils placèrent correctement les coins et Jerémyah se dégagea, laissant Bobby refermer le bouton du bas de la housse. Jerémyah prépara les oreillers.

Evelyn s'approcha pour finir le lit pendant que les garçons ouvraient la boite au bord bleu. Ils parlaient, rigolaient et blaguaient en déballant les petits vêtements de taille 7 ans et ils les déposèrent dans les tiroirs. Tout en haut, les sous vêtement et les chaussettes, dans la seconde les t-shirt, jeans et d'autres pantalons, et dans la troisième les pyjamas. Ils mirent les chaussures en bas de l'armoire et Jerémyah alla dans sa chambre pour revenir avec une peluche, qu'il déposa sur le lit en rougissant.

« Parfait » Evelyn sourit, « merci les garçons, c'est magnifique » elle se pencha et serra ses trois fils dans un gros câlin.

« Aaw maman » Bobby se dégagea d'elle à nouveau, mais il n'était pas fâché.

Les phares brillèrent aux carreaux car une voiture s'engagea dans la rue et le moteur bruyant remplit la nuit.

« Tasses » Dit Evelyn comme les garçons s'amassèrent vers la porte.

Ils revinrent prendre leurs tasses à présent vide, courant dans les escaliers car on sonnait à la porte. Evelyn se pressa d'aller dans sa chambre et enfila un jeans et un pull, ne voulant pas accueillir le garçon en pyjama.

« Déposez les dans l'évier, s'il vous plait » Dit Evelyn en prenant sa tasse, à Angel qui avait attendu dans les escaliers.

« Aw maman ! » Angel prit la tasse et alla à la cuisine « Hey, ne cours pas avec ça dans les mains car si tu tombes ! Toi et les garçons, attendez dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle » dit-elle.

Elle marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit, pas trop rapidement, pas trop lentement et sourit à Maria. L'assistante sociale de 40 ans avait presque les cheveux gris, la pression du travail avait transformé ses cheveux noirs en argent. Elle avait la peau pâle et les yeux bruns. Elle portait une veste épaisse dans la nuit froide.

« Salut Eva » Dit Maria sympathiquement.

« Hey » Dit Eva, son regard tombant du sourire de Maria au tout petit visage restant derrière elle.

« Hello Jack… Je suis Evelyn » Dit-elle doucement.

Le garçon fixait le sol, son visage vide d'expression. Il ne tenait pas la main de Maria, au lieu de ça ses mains étaient repliées en petite boule de chaque côté. Ses cheveux, striquant de son bonnet en laine qui était coloré de brun et de noir sous la lumière. Sa peau était pâle, ses yeux brillaient d'un bleu gris verdâtre et tâchés de noir comme s'il portait du maquillage, et étrangement, de façon inquiétante vide. Dénué d'émotion.

« Jack, veux tu dire bonjour à Evelyn ? » Maria baissa la tête pour parler au garçon.

Il l'ignora complètement, debout silencieusement sur le porche.

« Et bien, pourquoi ne rentrons nous pas ensemble ? » Evelyn fit quelques pas sur le côté pour laisser passer Maria.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Jack pour le guider dans la maison et il recula loin d'elle comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Ce simple mouvement qu'il fit l'éloigna de quelques centimètres de la main de Maria, mais il se figea à nouveau ensuite.

« Jack voudrais tu entrer ? »Evelyn s'accroupit à la même hauteur que Jack.

Il fit un pas en avant, puis un autre alors qu'Evelyn s'en alla de son passage.

Il entra dans la maison, de son propre chef, sans jamais quitter le sol des yeux.

« Hey, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça ? » Demanda Evelyn.

Jack ne réagit pas.

« Tu veux enlever ton blouson ? » Suggéra Evelyn.

Jack maintenu son silence, et Evelyn s'accroupit en face de lui à nouveau.

« Jack » dit-elle clairement « Je vais ouvrir la tirette de ton blouson maintenant, c'est tout ce que je vais faire, tu peux me dire si tu veux que j'arrête. » Lui dit-elle.

Elle toucha son blouson, cherchant le haut de la tirette et tira lentement.

Elle ouvrit son blouson. « Nous y sommes arrivé » Dit-elle calmement. Elle se releva, se pencha pour tirer la veste de ses épaules. Evelyn chercha les mains de Jack pour enlever les manches et cligna des yeux de surprise quand Jack prit sa main.

« Oh, tes mains sont froides ! » Dit elle surprise, « pourquoi nous n'irions pas dans la cuisine et je te ferais une boisson chaude, hein ? » Elle lui sourit et libéra son bras du blouson, révélant des loques et un jeans qu'il portait en dessous.

Il fit un tout petit haussement d'épaule mais son visage n'avait pas encore changé.

Evelyn enleva gentiment son bonnet en laine, révélant ses cheveux non lavés.

« D'accord, suis moi alors… Mes fils sont dans la cuisine, heu, tu peux les rencontrer si tu veux ? » Demanda Evelyn.

Jack était encore non réceptif alors Evelyn s'engagea vers la cuisine, en supposant que Jack allait la suivre.

Le garçon le fit, lentement, et finalement ils étaient dans la cuisine.

Les garçons se levèrent côte à côte, souriant poliment alors que Jack passait la porte.

En les voyant, Evelyn réalisa à quel point Jack était petit, et apparemment il le réalisa parceque ses yeux s'élargirent sur eux un moment, et il recula d'un grand pas.

« Jack, ça va, ce sont mes fils. » Dit Evelyn résolument.

« Salut » Jerémyah sourit mais ne s'avança pas « je suis Jerémyah mais, tu peux juste m'appeler Jerry » il continua « Tu es Jack, c'est ça ? Bien Jack, c'est Angel » Angel hocha la tête vers l'enfant à son nom « Et c'est Bobby » Bobby fit un signe de la main.

Les yeux de Jack étaient élargit de peur, ses lèvres s'abaissèrent dans une grimace, une moue coléreuse. Il prit profondément, lentement son souffle qui déplacèrent à peine sa poitrine, l'idéal pour calmer sa peur sans trop attirer l'attention sur lui.

« Hey Jackie, tu joue au hockey ? » Demanda Bobby.

« Bobby, il a quatre ans, il ne joue pas au hockey » Chuchota Angel à Bobby en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le bras.

« J'ai sept ans » Jack parla pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la maison, sa douce voix, si jeune.

« Quel était ce ? » Demanda Evelyn prudemment, ne sachant pas quoi faire du fait qu'il avait parlé, de peur qu'il se renferme à nouveau dans sa coquille.

« Je n'ai pas quatre ans. J'ai sept ans. » Déclara Jack.

« Oh, je suis désolé. Mais ça ne veut toujours pas dire que tu joues au hockey » Corrigea Angel, en haussant les épaules.

« Je n'ai jamais joué avant mais je parie que je pourrais » Dit Jack, ne les regardant pas encore.

« Bien, peut être que nous t'apprendrons » Suggéra Bobby « si tu veux ? » Il inclina la tête légèrement, essayant de voir le regard de Jack.

« Jack, est ce que ça ira si je te laisse avec Evelyn et les garçons ? » Demanda Maria à l'entrée de la porte de la cuisine.

Il fit un infime, perplexe mouvement d'épaule et Maria lança à Evelyn un regard qui disait 'puis je te parler seule'.

« Les garçons voulez vous donner à boire à Jack, je dois parler à Maria ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Certainement maman » acquiesça Angel.

« Jerémyah viens une seconde » Evelyn fit un signe de la main au garçon.

« Ouais ? » Il vint à ses côtés.

« Ecoute » Evelyn murmurait tandis qu'Angel se rendait vers l'armoire pour un verre « Ecoute, ne le chambrez pas du tout, ne laisse pas tes frères le faire non plus. Il n'a jamais été dans un foyer d'accueil avant, et il est affreusement nerveux, ne l'effrayé pas, d'accord ? » Elle lui sourit.

« Ouais maman » Jerémyah acquiesça et Evelyn suivit Maria dans le hall.

Bobby attendit une seconde pour les suivre, longeant le mur de façon à se cacher dans un coin et écouter sans être vu.

« Il semble…Terrifié » Entendit-il Evelyn dire, « C'est quoi cette histoire, ce n'était pas clair au téléphone »

Maria soupira « Il n'a jamais eu de mère, elle l'a abandonné quand il avait un mois, il était seul avec son père jusque maintenant. Son père est une pourriture, il frappait Jack, l'affamait…le molestait »

Bobby cligna des yeux alors qu'Evelyn une série de jurons car elle n'avait encore rien dit.

« Il y a des signes d'abus, il est effrayé depuis que nous sommes venus le chercher à l'hôpital, il ne voulait que personne ne le touche, il a donné un énorme coup à l'un des médecins. Il a beaucoup…euh Sois juste prudente en le déshabillant, il a beaucoup de problèmes… Il était battu. L'appel que nous avons eu venait d'un voisin, son père faisait des fêtes dans la maison, initialement c'était une plainte pour le bruit. Les policiers ont retrouvé une centaine de personne amassé dans cette maison. Le pire de tout, le père de Jack a, semble-t-il, prostitué son fils à deux de ses amis. L'un deux était avec Jack dans une chambre, à l'étage »

Bobby pressa la main sur sa bouche, sentant la colère remonter son estomac. Il entendit Evelyn se lamenter lentement, calmement, tristement.

« Il était catatonique sur le chemin de l'hôpital, ensuite, il est revenu à la vie quand les médecins s'approchait de lui. Nous savons qu'il n'a pas d'allergies, il a été complètement examiné par le médecin et les policiers ont prit ce dont ils avaient besoin alors tu peux sans problème lui laisser prendre un bain, mais essaie de garder les garçons loin quand tu le fera, autrement… il sera certainement effrayé. Tu devras le dire aux garçons je pense, où au mieux donne leur une idée de ce qu'ils doivent faire, quel jeu ou ne pas faire de bizutage » Continua Maria.

« Son père ? » Demanda Evelyn, le ton dur à tel point que Bobby était effrayé par elle momentanément.

« Arrêté, détention d'armes à feu, molestation et abus sur mineur, et prostitution infantile » Lui dit Maria.

« Tu penses qu'il en a pour longtemps ? »

« Le mec qu'ils ont prit…avec Jack a apparemment dit que le père de Jack lui demandait de l'argent, c'est un aveux. » Lui dit Maria « Et j'ai questionné le professeur de l'école, Jack est techniquement inscrit, il y allait en de rare occasion, il a tendance à s'extérioriser, il est violent, il vole,… »

« De toute façon, il ira mieux ici » Evelyn railla, sa voix presque douloureuse.

« Ouais » Agréa Maria.

« As-tu une idée de combien de temps il va rester avec nous ? » Demanda Evelyn « pas que j'essaie de savoir dans combien de temps je vais m'en débarrasser, je… Je veux juste le savoir »

« Alors, tu ne veux pas trop t'attacher ? » Demanda gentiment Maria.

« Maria, je m'attache toujours trop. Mais oui, si nous devons seulement l'avoir pour la semaine ou plus, je ne veux pas lui promettre… des voyages ou des choses comme ça car si il s'en va, il va se demander pourquoi je lui ai menti » Evelyn sembla fatiguée.

« Et bien tu le sais aussi bien que moi, les placements en urgence peuvent être juste pour une nuit, ils peuvent être pour une semaine ou jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve d'autre parent… Mais il ne semble pas en avoir, nous n'en avons pas trouvé… Ca devrait être plus long qu'une semaine. » Lui dit Maria.

« C'est bon pour moi, merci Maria » Evelyn avait un sourire dans la voix, Bobby reconnaissait ce ton.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé, toi et les garçons si tard » Dit Maria.

« Ne t'excuse jamais lorsque tu donne une seconde chance à un enfant » Dit Evelyn sérieusement.

« Non » Agréa Maria « Bien, je ferais mieux de commencer son dossier… Il semble que ça va être long… pauvre petit lapin » Elle était proche des larmes.

Bobby entendit le froissement des vêtements car Evelyn et Maria s'étreignaient, et il retourna dans la cuisine. Il rejoignit ses frères, essayant difficilement de ne pas fixer Jack, qui était à présent assit sur un tabouret, un verre de lait intact en face de lui.

La porte claqua en se refermant et une seconde plus tard, Evelyn les rejoignit dans la cuisine.

« Bien, regardez l'heure ! » S'exclama-t-elle, en voyant l'heure.

Il était passé minuit, le temps convenu pour aller au lit dépassé.

« Les garçons, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit » Elle regarda ses fils adoptifs.

« Aw maman, pouvons nous rester et faire connaissance avec le petit avorton » Demanda Angel, mais il sourit aimablement à Jack en le disant.

Jack le fixa comme il commençait déjà à être familier.

« Non, je veux donner un bain à Jack et le mettre au lit, il a eu une longue soirée, et vous avez école demain ! » Leur dit Evelyn.

Grognons, mais passivement, les garçons s'en allèrent, laissant Evelyn seule avec Jack.

Il baissa son regard à nouveau alors qu'elle se retournait pour le regarder. Evelyn prit directement le siège opposé à lui « Je suis ici » Dit-elle à nouveau.

Il ferma ses petites mains en poing et sembla se courber, prêt à fuir. Alors, Evelyn se figura qu'il s'attendait à être frappé.

« Jack ? » Demanda Evelyn « hey, tu sais que tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peu ici, d'accord ? » Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« Oui m'dam » Répondit-il automatiquement.

Evelyn soupira. « Es tu fatigué ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il fit un infime mouvement d'épaule mécanique.

« Je parierai qu'un petit garçon comme toi doit être aussi épuisé que moi, non ? C'est pourquoi nous allons te mettre au lit. » Suggéra-t-elle.

« D'acc' »

Evelyn lui fit un léger, infime sourire. « Jack » Dit-elle, prenant une profonde inspiration « Maria m'a dit que ton père était… Qu'il était très, très méchant avec toi, et que tu as vécu des chose qu'aucun enfant, aucune personne ne devrait avoir vécu » Elle aperçut ses yeux s'élargir presque imperceptiblement « mais je veux que tu sache qu'il ne se passera rien ici, tu comprends ? Personne ne viendra te faire du tort, d'aucune façon » Elle se donna une chance et passa une main par-dessus la table, pliant son doigt sous son menton pour relever sa tête.

Il la laissa, jetant un coup d'œil à son visage, ensuite détourna le regard, puis revint et ainsi de suite. Il était clairement terrifié par ce contact visuel avec elle « Jack… je ne laisserais rien t'arriver tant que tu seras avec nous » Elle vit la mort dans ses yeux.

Il prit son regard pendant quelques secondes plus qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant, ensuite il cligna des yeux. Evelyn prit ça pour une réponse. « Alors, tu veux prendre un bain ? » Elle lui sourit « si tu ne veux pas, ou si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise, je ne te forcerais pas. Je sais juste que lorsque j'ai peur, et que je suis dans un nouvel endroit, je prends un bain pour me relaxer un petit peu » Expliqua Evelyn.

« L'eau sera chaude ? » Demanda Jack en murmurant.

« Aussi chaude que tu veux. » Sourit Evelyn.

« Personne ne viendra me regarder ? » Demanda-t-il et Evelyn mordit sa langue pour stopper le juron qui allait sortir.

« Non petit cœur, personne ne viendra te regarder. Je peux attendre à l'extérieur de la salle de bain pour toi si tu préfères ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne veux pas tomber sous l'eau » murmura Jack « peux tu rester avec moi ? » Il baissa les yeux à tel point qu'il était presque clos. Evelyn réalisa qu'il était actuellement embarrassé de poser la question.

« Bien sûre que je peux » lui dit-elle « je pourrais t'aider à laver tes cheveux, hein ? Et nous avons des bulles ! » Elle fit un large sourire.

« Des bulles ? » Il y avait la trace de quelque chose ressemblant à de l'excitation dans sa voix et ses yeux se relevèrent légèrement à l'idée d'un bain avec des bulles « je n'ai jamais eu de bulles » lui dit-il.

« Jamais ? Et bien, ici tu peux avoir des bulles tous les jours. Et Jack, tu ne dois pas te sentir mal à l'aise si tu veux demander quelque chose » Evelyn se leva et se déplaça sur le côté « tu es prêt ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et descendu du haut tabouret, la laissant marcher en face de lui, pour lui montrer le chemin.

Lorsqu'elle prit les escaliers, Evelyn regarda en arrière après le petit garçon, et ensuite elle pensa à ses propres fils. Ils semblaient l'avoir bien accueillit, et il avait été bien avec eux au bout de quelques minutes… Peut être qu'ils allaient tous l'aider. Elle pensa ensuite à comment pouvait être ses garçons, dans les bagarres, cherchant les combats. Jack semblait calme, très introverti. Les Mercer avaient la réputation d'être fort, de terribles bagarreurs. Elle plissa son nez. Le fait de faire venir Jack dans cette maison, était ce comme mettre un terrier avec des rottweilers ?

Et bien, pensa-t-elle, nous allons le découvrir.

**OOO**


	2. Chapter 2

Evelyn Mercer s'éveilla aux hurlements. Elle jura en enlevant sa couverture puis sauta hors de son lit, pour courir à la porte.

Alors qu'Evelyn enfilait une robe et tira d'un coup sec la porte, elle réalisa que la voix la plus forte qui hurlait lui était un peu familière. « Jack » murmura-t-elle.

Elle se précipita en bas des escaliers, se rendant dans le foyer, à la source du cri. Ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place.

Angel était debout au milieu de la pièce, avec Bobby et Jerry de chaque côté de lui. Jack était courbé sur les épaules d'Angel alors qu'Angel le portait, tenant ses jambes pour ne pas le faire tomber.

Le long cri de Jack se transforma en rire tandis que Bobby et Jerry chatouillaient ses pieds qui dépassaient. Il frétillait et se débattait contre Angel mais le sourire sur son visage disait vrai sur son enjouement.

Alors qu'Angel s'étourdissait et reprit son souffle, Bobby rattrapa Jack dans sa chute facilement, remettant le garçon sur ses pieds et il l'observa aussi étourdi reprendre son souffle.

Angel s'assit difficilement et Jerry tenait son estomac car il rigolait.

Evelyn couvrit sa bouche de sa main et laissa tomber ses larmes quand elle vit que les garçons se liaient d'amitié. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois depuis que Jack avait été amené chez eux, mais ce fût l'un des plus difficile mois de la vie d'Evelyn. Jack était, en terme clair, bien endommagé. Il avait des terreurs nocturnes, il mangeait peu, il parlait rarement. Cela n'était que depuis quelques jours qu'il commençait à sortir de sa coquille, à interagir avec les garçons, enfin se relâcher.

Et à présent, il était là, rigolant et blaguant comme un membre de la famille.

« Hey maman » Sourit Bobby. Il avait un œil noir et une lèvre ouverte, le résultat d'une bagarre avec des enfants du quartier. Les autres enfants étaient à l'hôpital, rien de grave, et Bobby adorait l'attention qu'il avait pour se remettre de l'incident.

« Bonjour les garçons » leur sourit-elle.

« Salut Evelyn » Dit Jack essoufflé, encore en train de rire.

Evelyn réalisa que c'était la première qu'elle le voyait sourire, et rire bêtement.

« Et bien, salut Jackie » Elle s'accroupit et il marcha vers elle « ils t'ont chatouillé, hein ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Jack hocha la tête, toujours souriant et Evelyn prit l'image mentale de son sourire, mémorisant l'instant.

« Maman, mon cul ! » Grogna Angel « tu devrais mettre une carpette ici maman » Lui dit-il, sautant sur ses pieds.

« Ou tu dois acquérir un meilleur équilibre » Jerry bouscula son frère adoptif pour jouer.

« Qui veux déjeuner ? » Evelyn se releva, prenant la main de Jack.

Elle sentit qu'il hésita une seconde, ensuite ses petits doigts se refermèrent dans les siens et elle sentit une autre vague d'émotion la submerger.

« Moi ! » Lança Bobby, poussant Angel de sa route et il se précipita dans la cuisine.

Evelyn et les autres le suivirent, Jack serrant toujours la main d'Evelyn. En arrivant dans la cuisine, Evelyn le leva sur un tabouret plutôt que de le laisser grimper. A nouveau, il la laissa faire, et la remercia même. « Bien, je pense que c'est un jour spécial alors… Qui veux des gaufres ? » Evelyn sourit à ses garçons.

Ils poussèrent des cris d'approbation, sauf Jack qui fronça des sourcils « je n'ai jamais eu de gaufres » Lui dit-il de sa voix calme.

« Oh, tu vas te régaler mon ami » Lui dit Bobby en se versant un verre de jus d'orange.

« Tu dois les faire rapidement maman, je dois voir Sofi dans peu de temps » Lui dit Angel.

« La folle ! » S'exclama Bobby, déposant son verre bruyamment sur le comptoir.

« Ferme la sur elle » L'avertit Angel.

Bobby prit un ton aigu, une voix féminine « Hey Angel, je t'aiiiiiime, est ce que tu m'aime Angel ? Oh Angel, embrasssse moiiii, preeeeends moi, lèèèche mon pied Angel ! » Il imitait l'accent de Sofi, ricanant car Angel lui lançait une serviette.

« Sofi… La fille de Miranda ? » Demanda Evelyn.

« Ouais » Dit Angel suspicieux.

« Poussin, elle est folle » Déclara Evelyn, pour le plaisir de Bobby qui recracha le jus d'orange qu'il sirotait à la face d'Angel, pour éclater de rire. Angel se précipita sur lui.

Bobby, rigolant toujours, fixant d'abord son verre puis ses pieds, s'attendant à ce qu'Angel s'attaque à lui, mais au lieu de ça il lui mit son poing dans la mâchoire. Bobby se cabra en arrière et s'attaqua à Angel pour tenter de le repousser. Bobby donna un coup de poing à Angel, essayant de lui donner un coup de genoux mais Angel attrapa sa jambe.

« Hey ! » Evelyn se rua dans la dispute, attrapant chaque garçon par le col pour les éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Bobby ricanait toujours et il ne se débattait pas contre le fait qu'Evelyn le maintenait en arrière, mais Angel était sérieusement en colère et Evelyn dû lui donner un petit coup à l'arrière, se mettant directement en face de Bobby tandis qu'Angel revenait à la charge.

« Ca suffit ! » Lança-t-elle « Bobby calme toi et ne dis plus rien sur Sofi et Angel apprend un peu à rire » Leur dit-elle.

Bobby essuya le jus d'orange autour de sa bouche alors qu'Angel soupira, essuyant son visage.

« Maman » Dit Jerry calmement mais quelque chose dans sa voix fit qu'Evelyn se retourna tout de suite.

Jack avait ce regard, un regard lointain qu'Evelyn avait déjà vu. Il avait les épaules voûtées comme si il attendait d'être frappé, cela semblait être sa posture naturelle parfois.

« Jack » Dit-elle, sa voix apaisante « ça va chéri, ils jouaient juste, n'est ce pas les garçons ? » Elle mit un certain ton dans sa voix, si bien que les garçons agréèrent avec elle.

« Ouais Jackie, nous foutons le désordre » Lui dit Bobby.

« Ouais p'tit mec, c'est tout » Angel lança à Bobby un regard.

Jack prit quelques profondes inspirations, ensuite acquiesça lentement. Il cligna des yeux, semblant se calmer, mais ses yeux étaient encore loin, même si il observait la pièce, et qu'il n'avait plus les épaules baissées.

« Gaufres ? » Evelyn regarda les garçons.

« Oui, 'man » Dirent Angel et Bobby à l'unisson.

« Je vais les commencer, vous allez vous habiller d'accord ? » Leur dit Evelyn.

Grognons, les garçons, Jack y compris sortirent de la cuisine et montèrent les escaliers.

« Je serais le premier dans la salle de bain » Hurla Angel, commençant à courir vers les escaliers.

Jerry attrapa ses jambes, faisant trébucher Angel et Bobby prit Jack par la main et le tira pour passer. Angel saisit la cheville de Jack et Jack lui donna des coups de pieds.

« HA ! » Bobby s'écria du haut des escaliers « nous sommes les champions, tu es un trou du cul ! »

« Ton vocabulaire » Cria Evelyn de la cuisine.

« Jackie, va laver ton visage » Bobby poussa légèrement Jack.

Jack courut dans la salle de bain et Bobby le suivit, tirant la petite marche en bois sous l'évier et Jack grimpa dessus pour se voir dans le miroir.

« Fais aussi derrière les oreilles » Dit Bobby distraitement en retournant vers les escaliers pour voir Angel se relever.

Jack soupira mais faisait ce qu'on lui disait. Il déposa le gant de toilette et le savon sur l'évier puis il descendit de la marche, marchant vers sa chambre, enlevant son haut de son pyjama.

Bobby grimaça à la vue des contusions sur la poitrine de Jack, dans son dos, sur ses bras, qui était encore visible en dépit des semaines écoulées. Il avait aussi des cicatrices, comme des brûlures de cigarettes, Bobby le savait, il avait les mêmes cicatrices, il en avait aussi des plus grandes, beaucoup ressemblant à des coups de couteaux, et Bobby détestait vraiment ça, l'une partait de l'épaule de Jack. C'était la plus grande et c'était certainement un adulte qu'il l'avait faite, et Bobby ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Jerry, lâche moi ! » Cria Angel, ce qui poussa Bobby à ramener son attention sur lui.

« Tiens le Jerry ! » Dit-il à son frère, courant à la salle de bain.

Bobby se déshabilla et se jeta sous la douche, se lavant entièrement et shampouinant ses cheveux aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

Il sortit, se drapant d'une serviette puis se rendit dans sa chambre.

Jack, à présent habillé dans un t-shirt à manche trop longue et d'un jeans, s'accroupit en haut des escaliers, pour regarder Angel et Jerry qui se battait l'un l'autre.

Bobby se sécha et s'habilla presque identiquement à Jack, sauf qu'il portait le pull d'une tenue de hockey à manche courte, en moins de deux minutes il descendit et marcha sur le dos d'Angel, le maintenant au sol. « Va y Jerry » Lança-t-il.

Jerry imita Bobby, courant à la salle de bain, se douchant aussi rapidement que possible, se séchant et s'habillant dans un temps record, pendant tout ce temps, Bobby était assit sur le dos d'Angel, tenant les épaules de son frère au sol.

Jerry émergea de sa chambre habillée d'un jeans et d'un sweat. Il prit la main de Jack et guida le garçon dans les escaliers, pour passer Angel.

Quand lui et Jack furent en bas, Jerry cria à Bobby de laisser Angel s'en aller, celui-ci s'encourut dans les escaliers. Les trois autres se dirigèrent dans la cuisine, où Evelyn terminait les premières gaufres.

« Où est Angel ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Bobby haussa des épaules, souriant diaboliquement. « Oh, Bobby ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas le piégé comme ça dans les escaliers ! » Le gronda Evelyn.

« Il n'a qu'à prendre moins de temps dans la salle de bain et ça n'arriverait pas » Dit Jerry.

Jack, qui semblait être détendu à nouveau, regardait la conversation avec un sourire.

« Et bien, c'est parcequ'il se soucie de son apparence, ce n'est pas une raison de lui sauter dessus » Déclara Evelyn en déposant le sirop sur la table.

Bobby prit le sirop et en versa généreusement sur sa gaufre, se penchant sur Jack « c'est la seule façon de les apprécier » Dit-il au garçon.

« Merci » Lui sourit Jack.

Jerry prit une cuillère pleine de confiture de fraises et en déposa par-dessus la gaufre de Jack « C'est la seule manière de profiter des gaufres » Déclara-t-il, il en déposa sur sa propre gaufre.

« Qu'est ce que met Angel ? » Demanda Jack.

Evelyn sourit et déposa un pot de beurre de cacahuète et un pot de choco sur la table. Bobby et Jerry prirent les pots, tartinant amplement la gaufre de Jack puis la leur.

« Waouh » Jack souleva un sourcil à la nourriture devant lui.

Il prit son couteau et sa fourchette et se coupa un morceau.

Bobby, Jerry et Evelyn le regardèrent tandis qu'il posait un morceau dans sa bouche et le mâcha. Son visage passa de pensif, à surpris, puis se délecta et il coupa un autre morceau, il finit à peine d'avaler la première bouchée qu'il mangeait la deuxième.

Evelyn rigola à voix haute quand Bobby et Jerry échangèrent un regard pour commencer leur propre gaufre.

Ils en étaient tous à la troisième quand Angel descendit. Il empila trois gaufres sur son assiette et les tartina de beurre de cacahuète et de choco, il engouffra chaque morceau aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

« Hey ! » Evelyn lui donna un avertissement « ferme ta bouche, essaie de mâcher, ce ne sont pas des bouchées correcte » Lui dit-elle.

Angel commença à mâcher avec sa bouche fermée « Désolé maman, mais je vais être en retard à cause de ces trois là » Lui dit-il.

« Oh, Sofi peut t'attendre »Râla Evelyn.

« Hey, qu'allez vous faire tous les deux ? » Elle regarda vers Jerry et Bobby « Samedi, je parie que vous avez des projets ? »

Bobby haussa des épaules insaisissable « Nous allons au parc, rencontrer quelques personnes » Lui dit-il.

« Ouais… Tu veux prendre Jack ? Il ne connaît encore personne dans le voisinage » Leur rappela Evelyn.

C'était vrai. Jack avait été trop instable depuis qu'il était arrivé et Evelyn l'avait gardé à la maison, voulant qu'il se détende avant de l'exposer aux enfants du voisinage.

Bobby lui fit un regard indiquant qu'il n'aimait pas ça, alors elle fit le regard qui disait 'ce n'est pas une question'.

« D'accord » Dit Bobby, essayant de gérer la colère dans sa voix.

« Génial. Allez brosser vos dents, ensuite prenez vos vestes, la météo dit qu'il va neiger aujourd'hui » Déclara Evelyn.

Les garçons finirent de manger et ils firent ce qu'elle leur avait dit de faire. Dix minutes plus tard, Bobby d'un air distrait fermait la fermeture éclair de la veste de Jack et déposa un nouveau bonnet en laine sur la tête du jeune garçon.

Evelyn observa Bobby, il portait sa traditionnelle veste en cuir trop grande, il regarda le garçon et demanda à Jack si il avait des mouchoirs, ses gants, si ses lacets étaient faits, si il avait les dollars qu'Evelyn lui avait donnés dans sa poche.

Jerry se rapprocha et enleva le bonnet de Jack, il peigna les cheveux de Jack ensuite replaça le bonnet, déposant la brosse sur la table à côté de la porte.

Angel approcha en de grande enjambée, vérifiant son apparence dans le miroir sur le mur, puis il s'arrêta et essuya une tâche de dentifrice sur le visage de Jack.

Evelyn sourit quand les garçons se retournèrent vers elle, elle leur lança « Ne soyez pas en retard » Elle sourit alors qu'ils se précipitaient à la porte, claquant la porte bruyamment derrière eux.

Presque aussitôt que la porte se referma derrière lui, Bobby Mercer devint une personne différente. Ses épaules voûtées presque imperceptiblement, son visage plus dur, des lignes moroses et ses mains fermées en poings.

« Nous irons parler au gros Eddie » Lança-t-il.

Angel le regarda et soupira « Aw mec, pas maintenant ! » Il roula des yeux « Ca ne peut pas attendre que j'ai vu Sofi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non, ça ne peut pas. Il me doit du fric » Lança Bobby.

Jack recula loin de lui mais Jerry attrapa le petit garçon par l'épaule « Ca va petit mec » Dit il de façon apaisante.

Bobby roula des épales, craqua son cou et marcha d'un pas lourd en direction du parc.

Angel fit un grognement, soupirant bruyamment et courut après son frère.

Jack releva des yeux vers Jerry qui lui faisait face, il attrapa sa main et courut après les autres.

Après 15 minutes, Jack était essoufflé et essayait de rattraper les grands garçons.

Angel revint en arrière et s'accroupit, laissant Jack monter sur son dos. Avec Jack accroché, comme un singe, Angel courut en direction de la porte du parc.

Bobby avait marché mais à présent il commença à courir car un garçon corpulent, assit sur l'un des bancs des tables de pique-nique, le remarqua et partit en courant.

« Merde » Soupira Angel.

Il s'accroupit de nouveau et laissa Jack glisser de son dos « Attends ici Jackie, d'accord ? » Lui dit-il.

Jack acquiesça et Angel et Jerry allèrent rejoindre Bobby. Une foule de jeunes criait et acclamait alors que Bobby courait après le garçon, le rattrapant et s'attaquant à lui dans le bas des jambes.

« Lâche moi Bobby » Se plaint le garçon.

Bobby renversa le garçon et se mit à cheval sur lui, frappant deux fois son visage pour commencer.

Angel et Jerry arrivèrent et restèrent derrière Bobby.

« Tu me dois 40 dollars, gros lard » grogna Bobby.

« Je ne les ai pas encore » se lamenta le garçon « Je les aurais au plus tard demain, je le jure ! »

« Je me suis cassé le cul pour te fournir cette montre Eddie, et tu m'as dit que tu me paierais vendredi, c'était hier mais tu n'étais pas à l'école, alors je les veux maintenant » Bobby ponctua son discours avec des coups de poings sur le côté d'Eddie et gifla son visage.

« Paie le Eddie, il était de mauvais poil ce matin » Déclara simplement Jerry.

« Ouais mec, et nous avons d'autre chose à faire » Lança Angel pointant un sale regard.

« Je… aaahhh meeeec » Grogna Eddie « Lâche moi et je te les donnerais » Lança-t-il.

Bobby releva un sourcil sur lui. Il tendit la main pour attraper une poignée des cheveux d'Eddie, le relevant sur ses pieds.

« Bobby ! » Cria le garçon.

« Tu penses que je suis débile ? Je te botterais ton gros cul si tu cours voir ta mère comme une sale pute, donne moi mon argent merde ! » Hurla Bobby.

Bobby releva un sourcil et se servit dans les poches d'Eddie qui luttait contre l'emprise de Bobby sur ses cheveux.

« Merci Eddie » Bobby sourit de façon adorable et frappa Eddie dans l'estomac.

Alors qu'Eddie se voûta, en tenant son estomac, Bobby regarda où ils avaient laissé Jack. Où devait être le garçon de sept ans, il n'y avait qu'un espace vide.

« Jack » Respira Bobby.

Il commença à courir là où il aurait dû être, suivit d'Angel et de Jerry. Ils cherchèrent dans les environs pour trouver une foule de gamin sous un arbre. « Où est-il ? » Angel criait sur eux.

« Rufus l'a emmené hors du parc » Cria quelqu'un.

« Oh mon dieu » Jerry essoufflé commença à courir aux portes du parc, suivit par ses frères.

Ils atteignirent les portes et se retrouvèrent sur la rue, cherchant dans les environs avec empressement.

Angel repéra Rufus et Jack de l'autre côté de la rue. Rufus, un homme de 40 ans aux yeux imbibés, emmenait Jack qui luttait, en le tirant par la main. « Là ! » Angel pointa, courant de l'autre côté de la rue, ignorant les voitures qui klaxonnaient car il leurs coupait la route.

Une voiture se mit en travers de leur route mais ça ne dissuada pas Bobby et Jerry et ils passèrent simplement par-dessus la voiture.

Rufus renonça à essayer de le tirer et souleva Jack même si il n'aimait pas ça. Il commença à hurler, frappant et luttant contre la poigne de Rufus comme l'homme essayait de le porter.

« Hey ! » Hurla Bobby, accélérant pour charger l'homme

Rufus se retourna et eut le temps d'élargir ses yeux de surprises comme Bobby, Angel et Jerry se lançait sur lui, le frappant au sol. Aussitôt qu'il frappa le sol, Jack s'éloigna. Il s'enfuit en direction de leur route initiale.

Bobby était au niveau de Rufus, frappant l'homme encore et encore au visage. « Putain de pervers ! Ne le regarde plus jamais ! » Hurla Bobby au visage de l'homme.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » Brailla Rufus.

« Bobby, nous devons récupérer Jack » Angel tira Bobby par la veste.

Bobby se rapprocha du visage de Rufus « Si tu le regardes encore, et je le jure sur la tête de Dieu, je te tuerais » Siffla-t-il.

Rufus le regarda avec quelque chose ressemblant à l'horreur et Bobby lui cracha au visage, lui donnant un coup de poing, ensuite il partit avec Angel et Jerry à la recherche de Jack.

En courant vite, ça ne prit que quelques minutes pour revenir à la maison et les garçons étaient arrivés juste après Jack.

Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur après lui et ils entendirent du bruit en provenance de la cuisine.

Jack hurlait sans rien dire, son visage déformé de colère, presque féroce. Il bascula une pile d'assiette fraîchement lavée sur le sol et il grimpa sur le côté du plan de travail pour ouvrir les placards. Il commença à jeter les verres en travers de la pièce.

« Où est maman ? » Demanda Jerry.

« Samedi, elle doit être chez la voisine en train de jouer au poker avec Madame Abel, Angel va la chercher » Lança Bobby, évitant un verre qui atterrit contre le mur près de sa tête.

Angel se retourna et s'encourut tandis que Bobby fit quelques pas dans la cuisine. « Jack ! » Cria-t-il « Jackie calme toi, nous sommes là ! » Dit-il au garçon.

Jack sauta du plan de travail, glissant sur quelque chose et tombant dans les morceaux d'assiettes cassées. Il se remit sur les pieds, ses mains couvertes de sang et il donna rageusement des coups de pieds aux morceaux cassés, toujours en criant. Bobby fit un autre pas pour capturer Jack mais Jack s'en alla à nouveau, glissant facilement pour dépasser Bobby et Jerry et se rendre dans le hall. Il prit une veille canne du porte parapluie et commença à l'agiter, frappant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Bobby s'approcha de lui mais Jack balançait la canne si brutalement qu'il frappa l'épaule de Bobby qui tomba au sol.

Jerry essaya la même chose, évitant les coups de Jack. Jack laissa tomber la canne et tira les rideaux de chaque côté de la porte vitrée, ensuite il prit la porte arrière, enlevant toutes les photos du mur puis il tomba.

La porte d'en face s'ouvrit et Evelyn accourut « Où est-il ? » Lança-t-elle.

Jerry pointa la porte arrière, ensuite, avec ses frères, il suivit Evelyn.

Jack jetait les pots de fleurs d'Evelyn qu'elle avait aligné dehors, ils étaient brisés. Elle se précipita sur lui et l'attrapa dans une étreinte d'ours.

Il cria encore plus fort et commença à ruer des coups et à se battre contre elle, paniquant dans ses bras. Il prenait de profonde inspiration, faisant une crise d'hyperventilation car Evelyn tentait de le ramener dans la maison. Elle le ramena dans le hall, elle fit juste un pas trop près du mur et il donna un coup de pied dans celui-ci, ce qui fut assez pour la faire glisser, tombant au sol avec elle. Jack tenta de s'éloigner mais elle l'attrapa par le poignet, le traînant au sol, puis le retourna pour le tenir par derrière, son dos contre sa poitrine, ses bras maintenus pliés sur lui. Il donna des coups de pieds mais Evelyn les ignora et se balança d'avant en arrière, lui murmurant gentiment.

« Non ! » Hurla-t-il « Laisse moi, laisse moi ! » Grogna-t-il.

« Ca va aller, tout va bien, prend de grandes inspirations, calme toi » Evelyn le tenait, sa bouche près de son oreille et elle répétait les paroles encore et encore.

« Je te tuerais, je le tuerais, laisse moi sale pute ! » Hurla-t-il « Je ne veux pas de toi, va-t-en ! »

« Chut maintenant, respire profondément » Apaisa Evelyn « Je n'irais nulle part, respire profondément » Elle le balançait lentement.

Il se calma quelques secondes ensuite donna encore des coups de pieds, redoublant ses efforts pour s'échapper.

Evelyn resserra simplement son emprise, passant ses mains autour de lui, le forçant à ouvrir ses poings. « Tu t'es blessé, quand tu seras calme nous nettoierons ça » Elle garda une voix calme, douce et légère.

« Je te déteste ! Je te déteste, ne me touche pas, lâche moi ! » Pleura-t-il avec pitié, les larmes striant son visage « s'il te plait, lâche moi… Laisse moi m'en aller, Je ne veux pas y retourner » Pleura-t-il, luttant encore.

Il fallut dix minutes pour que cela se termine. Evelyn pencha sa tête légèrement et jura intérieurement quand elle vit le vide, comme avant dans ses yeux, comme si il s'était renfermé sur lui.

« Oh, Jackie, non » Murmura-t-elle « Jack ne t'en va pas encore » Elle se leva sur ses jambes et le berça dans ses bras, essayant qu'il la regarde mais il détournait sa tête, évitant délibérément un contact visuel.

Cette étincelle qu'elle avait vu quelques heures plus tôt était partie. « Non, Jack, s'il te plait pas ça » Supplia-t-elle.

Angel, Bobby et Jerry observait de loin. « Angel, donne moi la boîte de soin s'il te plait » Dit Evelyn, sa voix épaissie par l'émotion.

Angel courut dans les escaliers sans un mot.

« Bobby que c'est-il passé exactement ? » Demanda-t-elle, maladroitement debout et transportant Jack dans la salle à manger.

« Nous sommes allé au parc et nous avons parlé à Eddie alors nous l'avons laissé seul… » Déclara Bobby.

« Quoi ! » Coupa Evelyn.

« C'était juste pour quelques secondes, et on pouvait le voir et les autres gamins aussi ! » Se défendit Bobby « Rufus est venu le prendre » Ajouta-t-il calmement.

Evelyn pâlit visiblement « Il a fait quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle rapidement.

« Tous ce qu'on peut dire c'est qu'il l'a emmené hors du parc, si il…a déconné avec Jack, nous ne l'avons pas vu » Bobby baissa la tête.

« Jack, l'homme t'a touché ? » Evelyn s'assit au bout de la table et déposa Jack dans le siège en face d'elle, « Jack s'il te plait, dis moi, a-t-il fait quoi que ce soit ? » Elle utilisa sa main pour tourner sa tête mais il ne voulait toujours pas la regarder.

Angel rapporta la boîte de premier soin et la posa à côté d'elle. Evelyn remarqua Bobby fixant le sol « Bobby » Appela-t-elle.

Il regarda en sa direction mais il ne pouvait pas regarder ses yeux « Bobby, je suis désolée, ce que j'ai dit… Ce n'est pas ta faute, à aucun de vous, il est anormal de ma part de penser que vous puissiez être capable de vous occuper de lui si tôt » Leur dit-elle « S'il vous plait, vous pouvez balayer ? » Demanda-t-elle « Ne touchez pas le verre, balayer en un tas et je m'en occuperais plus tard ».

Les garçons sortirent et Evelyn se retourna vers Jack. Elle toucha et prit le bras de Jack de façon à voir sa main, sa paume ensanglantée, sur la table.

« Jack, ça va piquer » Dit-elle en prenant une pince dans la boîte.

Elle vérifia et fut heureuse de voir que le verre était seulement dans ses mains, et que les morceaux n'étaient pas trop grands, mais ils étaient enfoncés loin. Elle pinça les plus gros morceaux qu'elle voyait et les enleva, observant le visage de Jack pour voir si il souffrait. Il ne cligna même pas des yeux.

Evelyn travailla rapidement mais correctement, enlevant tout le verre et nettoyant le sang de sa main. Elle enveloppa sa main d'une bande après avoir appliqué de la crème antiseptique, puis elle déplaça la boîte de secours sur le côté.

« Jack » Demanda-t-elle.

Il bougea sa tête légèrement et elle essaya encore « Jackie ? »

Il déplaça à peine ses yeux sur elle alors Evelyn mit ses mains face à lui, paume vers le haut. Ses yeux se focalisèrent sur ses mains et s'élargirent au contact.

« Je sais que de mauvaises choses te sont arrivées avant que tu n'arrives ici » Lui dit-elle.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent à nouveau « Hey regarde moi » dit-elle, un peu plus ferme.

Lentement, prenant son temps, il releva les yeux vers son visage. Il la regardait encore parfaitement terrifié mais il la regardait au moins « mais tu es en sécurité maintenant » Lui dit-elle, mettant le plus de sincérité dans sa voix qu'elle le pouvait.

Il sembla proche des larmes mais il fléchit la tête en quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un hochement de tête.

« Ca va aller alors » Evelyn lui fit un sourire même si elle savait qu'il ne voudrait pas y répondre. « Je vais aller dans la cuisine quelques instants, ça va aller si tu reste ici ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il fit un minuscule haussement d'épaule en réponse et elle prit ça pour un oui. Elle prit la trousse et marcha vers la cuisine pour voir que les garçons avaient bien nettoyé. Ils avaient balayé tous le verre, faisant un tas et ils avaient épongés le sol du sang de Jack.

Quand Evelyn marcha dans la cuisine, elle vit une partie des photos que Jack avait enlevées du mur, une partie du verre brisé dans un coin. Elle suspecta qu'il avait également nettoyé le hall.

Ils étaient assit au comptoir silencieux. « Il va bien ? » Demanda Jerry.

« Je ne sais pas » Répondit honnêtement Evelyn, se déplaçant à l'évier pour laver ses mains « il est… terrifié. Ce qu'il s'est produit l'a ramené au point de départ. » Elle haussa les épaules.

Elle avait raconté à ses garçons, à la troisième nuit de Jack, ce qu'il s'était passé pour lui avant de venir chez eux. Ils comprenaient mieux l'état émotionnel et l'état mental de Jack, surtout si il devait encore se produire quelque chose.

« Maman, Rufus était seulement avec lui quelques minutes, peut être qu'il est juste effrayé » Suggéra Bobby.

Evelyn fit le tour du comptoir et se retrouva derrière ses garçons. Elle les prit dans un gros câlin « J'espère que c'est juste ça… Mais à l'avenir, je ne veux plus qu'il soit seul, c'est tout, d'accord ? » Leur dit-elle.

« Oui 'man » Ils répondirent ensemble.

« Maintenant… je suppose que vous sortez encore ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai besoin d'y aller rapidement » Admit Bobby.

« Ouais, je dois encore voir Sofi » Dit Angel se sentant coupable.

« Et bien, je vous laisse encore une heure, pas plus, ensuite je veux que vous soyez ici pour le repas et nous resterons en famille pour le reste de la journée, d'accord ? » Leur dit Evelyn.

Ils acceptèrent, rendirent son câlin et partirent par la porte de derrière.

Evelyn retourna dans la salle à manger où Jack était encore assit.

« Hey » Appela-t-elle « tu veux apprendre à faire des cookies ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il glissa docilement de son siège et se dirigea vers elle. « Je te laisserais manger de la pâte si tu me donnes un sourire » Lui dit-elle en l'aidant à enlever le blouson qu'il portait encore.

Il l'a regarda, ses grands yeux lui disant qu'il n'était pas prêt à sourire, mais il croisa son regard et le maintenu, ce qui était quelque chose.

« D'accord, la première chose que nous devons décider, quel sorte de cookies allons nous faire ? » Lui dit Evelyn « parceque c'est la chose la plus importante dans la préparation des cookies. Ca et manger la pâte bien sûre. »

**OOO**

« Je serais là dans dix minutes » Dit Angel à Bobby, courant en direction de la maison de Sofi.

Jerry rattrapa Bobby alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le parc.

Il ne lui demanda pas où il allait, ou pourquoi, il le savait très bien.

Ils se rendirent dans le parc dans le silence le plus total, se dirigeant vers l'assemblée d'ados qui s'amassait sous un arbre.

« Hey Bobby, tu as retrouvé ton frère ? » Cria un jeune maigrelet, un sourire collé sur le visage.

Bobby n'avait pas besoin d'une remarque. Il s'élança vers le jeune et lui balança son poing, frappant le plus grand garçon dans son cul.

Les autres gamins qui étaient âgés entre 9 et 14 ans crièrent et acclamèrent Bobby quand il fit tomber le jeune, le frappant au visage.

Jerry rechercha le gamin qui les avait prévenu en premier que Rufus avait prit Jack. Quand il attrapa l'afro-américain par son blouson « C'est quoi le problème ! » Lança-t-il au garçon.

Jerry le souleva par le menton « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas arrêté Greg ? » Gronda-t-il tandis que le jeune tombait au sol « Pourquoi aucun de vous n'a arrêté Rufus ? » Il fixa le groupe assis au sol qui devint silencieux.

Bobby se battait encore contre l'autre garçon mais plus personne ne les acclamait. Normalement, un combat avec un Mercer se regardait attentivement mais personne n'avait jamais vu Jerry se fâcher avant. Que ce soit Bobby et ses sautes d'humeur oui, mais c'était Jerry, l'un des plus gentil enfant du quartier. A présent il se tenait debout, tenant toujours l'autre garçon, par le col de Greg, alors que Greg glissait maladroitement, tenant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Nous ne savions pas qui était le gosse » Cria une fille.

« Il a 7 ans, même si vous ne le connaissiez pas, vous pouviez le voir ! Vous avez laissé Rufus, Rufus, partir avec un môme de sept ans, parce que vous ne le connaissiez pas ? » Cria Jerry sur la fille.

« Il était ton problème Jerry, pourquoi n'es tu pas resté avec lui ? » Répondit-elle.

« Parceque nous pensions que vous tous, vous auriez assez de sens pour garder un œil sur l'enfant que nous avions amené avec nous » Retentit la voix d'Angel. Le groupe d'enfant se retourna vers celui qui marchait vers eux.

Bobby donna un dernier coup de poing au garçon et se releva. Il était essoufflé, le sang de son nez tâchant son visage. « Vous savez qui est Rufus, ce qu'il fait » grogna-t-il « Et vous ne bougez pas quand il emmène un bébé… Ouais, nous aurions dû le surveiller mais ça ne change rien à ce qu'il s'est passé » Dit-il au groupe.

« Il va bien ? » Demanda quelqu'un.

« Nous ne le savons pas encore, il est à la maison, il ne parle pas » Leur dit Angel.

« A partir de maintenant, Jack, est un Mercer » Dit Bobby, il y avait de la certitude dans sa voix.

« Vous devrez le traiter comme tel, ce qui veut dire que personne ne l'emmerdera, vous ne le provoquerez pas, et si il a des ennuis ne resté pas sans rien faire comme avec Rufus » Expliqua Angel.

« Pourquoi est ce qu'on devrait t'écouter ? » Lança la fille qui avait commencé à parler avec Jerry.

Angel rebondit sur elle « parceque si tu ne le fais pas, on te fracasse » Dit-il simplement.

« Aucun Mercer ne touchera jamais une fille, ta mère te botterait le cul » Répondit la fille.

« Un Mercer peut être pas, mais je pourrais t'emmerder » Dit une nouvelle voix.

« S'il te plait Sofi, tu ne pourrais rien frapper » Se moqua la fille à Sofi, La copine d'Angel se dirigea vers elle.

« Je peux te péter le cul Letitia, je l'ai fait avant et je le pourrais encore » Déclara Sofi sûre d'elle, son accent latino accentué.

Ses cheveux étaient tirés en queue et elle portait un jeans avec un t-shirt rose mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était moins nuisible.

« Croire une pute, folle comme toi traînant avec les Mercer » Letitia roula des yeux de dédain, alors elle ne vit pas le coup venir.

Sofi la frappa et elle tomba sur le derrière, Sofi la dévisagea.

« Ca suffit comme ça » Lança Jerry « Ce que nous voulons dire, vous traiterez le gamin, Jack, comme si il était un Mercer, ou nous vous créerons des ennuis, à chacun d'entre vous » Dit-il le ton de sa voix parfaitement raisonnable.

Bobby acquiesça doucement « Passez le mot à celui qui n'est pas ici, il est sans limite… Faite en sorte que Kyle et sa bande de pédale le sache aussi » Leur dit-il.

Jerry laissa tomber Greg et s'éloigna du groupe sans regarder en arrière.

Bobby le suivit, et Angel emmena Sofi avec lui.

Bobby attendit d'arriver à la porte « Tu peux y aller, tu sais Sofi » Il renifla.

La fille de douze ans releva un sourcil sur lui « tu espère Bobby, je vais venir manger et je sais que tu me remerciera d'avoir sauver tes fesses maintenant » Dit-elle avec culot.

« Tu ne m'as pas sauvé, merde ! » Grommela Bobby, se dirigeant vers la maison.

« Angel, tu le laisse me parler comme ça ? » S'énerva Sofi sur Angel.

Sur le visage d'Angel on lisait 'prit au piège entre mon frère et ma copine', le visage qu'il avait perfectionné même si il ne sortait avec Sofi que depuis quelques semaines.

« Angel ! » Hurla-t-elle, le frappant sur le bras.

« Ow ! Calme ! » Lui lança Angel.

« Oh, tu peux oublier sur le fait que ma mère devait nous prendre demain pour aller au cinéma demain » S'énerva Sofi, en s'éloignant de lui.

Angel soupira péniblement « Sofi, reviens ! » Il courut après elle dans la rue alors que la neige commençait à tomber.

**OOO**

Evelyn s'éveilla au son des hurlements. Elle jeta sa couverture, se précipitant hors du lit et courut dans la chambre d'à côté.

Jack était lui-même hors du lit et il était recroquevillé dans un petit espace entre son bureau et le mur.

Il était en train d'hurler, ses yeux ouverts sur quelque chose d'invisible, jetant ses mains comme si il essayait de se défendre d'un assaillant. Evelyn accourut près de lui, attrapant ses mains immédiatement, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas saigné à travers les bandages qu'elle avait remit sur ses mains après son bain plus tôt dans la soirée. Ses mains semblaient bien mais il se débattait encore alors elle le prit sur ses genoux, comme elle avait fait plus tôt dans la journée. Il se débattit encore quand elle dit son nom, les autres garçons émergèrent de leur chambre et ils restèrent devant la porte.

« Jackie, j'ai besoin que tu te réveille maintenant » Dit Evelyn fort et fermement, en secouant un peu Jack.

Ses cris s'apaisèrent et il cligna des yeux abattus, relevant le regard sur Evelyn. Elle s'était inquiétée quand elle l'avait couché cette nuit, car il n'avait pas encore parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le parc, et elle vit quand il ouvrit les yeux que ça n'avait pas changés.

« Oh bébé » Murmura-t-elle de façon apaisante « Ca va aller, je suis là » chuchota-t-elle.

Le visage de Jack se froissa et il commença à pleurer calmement. Après une demi heure, il sembla enfin se calmer.

« Tu veux un bon verre de lait chaud, ça t'aidera à dormir ? » Lui demanda Evelyn, se balançant gentiment d'avant en arrière.

Il hocha la tête silencieusement et Evelyn se leva.

Ses fils entrèrent dans la chambre et Bobby s'assit à côté d'elle, tendant ses bras. Evelyn le regarda avec surprise mais elle sourit, lui passant Jack.

Bobby prit Jack de la même façon qu'Evelyn, le dos de Jack pressé contre sa poitrine, les bras de Bobby enroulant Jack dans une étreinte. Bobby croisa ses jambes pour que Jack soit assis comme dans un siège. Jerry s'assit à côté de Bobby, Angel assit en face d'eux.

Il semblait être rassuré en leur présence alors Evelyn s'en alla tranquillement de la pièce.

Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, Bobby agita un peu sa jambe, et Jack le regarda.

« Nous sommes désolé pour aujourd'hui » Dit Bobby à Jack.

« Ouais p'tit gars, vraiment navré » Agréa Angel.

« Nous ferons en sorte que cela n'arrive plus » Promit Jerry.

« Nous avons décidé Jackie… Tu es seulement ici depuis peu de temps mais… Tu es un membre de la famille maintenant, et nous te protègerons » Lui dit Angel.

« Si quelqu'un te fait du mal, te barre la route, nous nous abattrons sur lui, comme la foudre, et nous le ferons payer » Dit Jerry fermement.

« Tu es notre petit frère maintenant Jack, peu importe ce qu'il se passe, tu es notre frère » Lui dit Bobby.

Jack les regarda tout à tour, ses yeux plus grands que jamais. « Frère ? » Répéta-t-il doucement.

« Frère. Et tu ne dois pas avoir peur » Lui dit Angel.

Jack cligna des yeux et acquiesça doucement. « Frère » Dit-il, « mes frères »

« Tes frères », Agréa Bobby.

« Quatre frères », Sourit Jerry en rimant.

« Ne commence pas à raper, c'est à chier » Soupira Angel, mais il souriait.

« C'était pas de la merde, c'était bien ! » S'exclama Jerry.

Bobby tenait Jack alors que Jerry et Angel commençaient à se chamailler, il sentait le garçon se détendre contre lui.

Il se sourit, se balançant légèrement sur le côté comme Evelyn, sentant que les tremblements qui parcouraient le corps de garçons s'estompaient.

Quand Evelyn revint avec le lait, Jack s'était déjà rendormi dans les bras de Bobby.


	3. Chapter 3

Evelyn Mercer sirotait son thé à la menthe qu'elle s'était préparée et regardait son cahier de note

Evelyn Mercer sirotait son thé à la menthe qu'elle s'était préparée et regardait son cahier de note. Elle avait soigneusement écrit une liste de nom, et elle écrivait une notre à côté de chacun d'eux à présent, un stylo en main, elle était en train de travailler sur eux. Depuis la dernière semaine, Evelyn avait prit du retard chez elle. Le travail combiné avec les courses et les choses dont une maison à besoin lui avait prit beaucoup de temps à tel point qu'Evelyn avait du mal à régler une quantité de problèmes, nouveaux et dramatiques, mineurs et majoritaires, qui traitaient de la vie des enfants qu'elle aimait, les propres enfants qu'elle avait adopté, et ceux qu'elle avait pour l'instant en accueil.

« Kerry, Lisa ! » Evelyn ne criait pas mais tous les enfants regardaient la télévision dans le foyer, alors Evelyn devait élever la voix pour se faire entendre.

Les jumelles de douze arrivèrent dans la salle à manger et prirent les sièges opposés à Evelyn. Elle leur sourit. Les filles étaient identiques, cheveux blonds, yeux bruns, du genre belle brindille qui annonçait la taille de futur top model.

Kerry, même si elle avait une petite cicatrice rose sous un sourcil, un cadeau de sa sœur Lisa quand elles avaient 3 ans. C'était la seule façon de les différencier.

La mère des jumelles avait des problèmes d'alcool. Elle n'en abusait pas comme certains alcooliques, mais elle avait un problème, quelques semaines avant, dans un état d'ébriété et de stupeur, elle était entrée dans un arbre avec sa voiture. La bulle protectrice de l'alcool pouvait parfois l'avoir sauvé de sérieux torts mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour un accident de ce genre. Comme résultat, les filles avaient été placée et leur mère était dans un centre de réhabilitation. Cela n'était pas la première fois non plus. Kerry et Lisa avaient prit quelques habitudes de leur mère, buvant, fumant, mais Evelyn travaillait pour les libérer de ce vice.

« Hey les filles, je suis désolée, j'ai été très occupée dernièrement, comment allez vous ? » Leur demanda Evelyn, regardant chacune des filles.

« Nous allons bien Evelyn, comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Kerry gentiment.

« Oh, ça va » Evelyn haussa des épaules. « Alors, j'ai besoin de parler de ça, nous avons finalement retrouvé votre tante Jeannie » Elle sourit car les filles s'illuminèrent « elle est sur le chemin en provenance de l'Alaska pour venir vous voir et quand elle vous prendra ici pour voir votre mère… Nous nous installerons pour savoir où vous désirez rester » Expliqua-t-elle.

« C'est où l'Alaska ? » Demanda Lisa excitée.

« Bien, pourquoi ne pas prendre le grand encyclopédie pour le trouver ? C'est magnifique là-bas, vraiment beau » Leur dit-elle.

« Devons nous aller là bas ? » Demanda Kerry.

« Et bien c'est pour ça comme nous sommes ensemble et que nous discutons mon ange, si tu ne veux vraiment pas y aller… Peut être que ton assistante sociale à pensé à une autre idée pour toi ? » Evelyn hochait de la tête en parlant.

« Je suppose » Kerry haussa des épaules.

« D'accord… N'avez-vous pas des devoirs ? » Demanda Evelyn.

« Un peu » Lui dit Lisa.

« Commencez à les faire, essayez d'en faire la moitié avant le repas ? » Suggéra Evelyn.

Les jumelles acquiescèrent et quittèrent la pièce.

« Li ? » Cria Evelyn.

Un jeune asiatique de treize ans entra, avachie, dans la pièce, sautant sur le siège opposé d'Evelyn. Li était dans le système depuis l'âge de trois ans. Il avait été abandonné, vagabondant dans les rues et il avait atterri dans les orphelinats et les maisons d'accueil depuis. Il n'était pas un garçon sympathique, en partie parcequ'il était asiatique et américain, aucun lien avec la culture asiatique.

« Hey, tu as passé du bon temps à ta sortie scolaire ? » Demanda Evelyn.

Li haussa des épaules.

« Tu n'as rien acheté au magasin de souvenir ? » Essaya Evelyn.

Li secoua la tête, irascible.

Evelyn élargit ses yeux d'exaspération, et baisa le regard sur sa liste. « Et bien, écoute tu vas rester avec nous un peu plus d'un mois, Maria essaie de te trouver une famille asiatique mais en attendant, j'ai trouvé une femme dans le sud du centre qui dirige des classes, elle enseigne aux personnes le mandarin. C'est ce que tu as demandé. Alors tu peux commencer mercredi, une heure après l'école chaque jour. Et je t'achèterais les livres pour commencer alors tu pourras étudier au plus tôt ce que tu aimes » Dit elle clairement.

Li acquiesça une minute et fit mine de partir « Hey ! » Evelyn l'appela « Que dis tu ? » Demanda Evelyn.

« Merci Evelyn » Bredouilla-t-il, traînant au loin.

Evelyn soupira et cocha son nom sur sa liste, prenant une autre gorgée de thé. « Diane ! » Cria-t-elle.

Une surprenant belle fille de 15 ans arriva en de grande enjambée dans la pièce, son teint irlandais brillant presque dans le faible éclairage de la pièce. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux récemment, coupant ses cheveux noirs rouges de quelques centimètres, une coupe punk tombant sur son cou et ses épaules nues, mettant en évidence ses tatouages et ses nombreux piercing. Diane était l'une des enfants qui était chez Evelyn sans aucune raison apparente de partir. Ses parents venaient d'une parfaite classe moyenne qui lui avait donné tous ce qu'elle voulait. Diane avait été parfaite, adorable petite fille jusqu'au jour de ses neuf ans où tout commença, elle se prénomma 'folle emmerdeuse'. Il fallut plusieurs mois à Diane pour admettre qu'elle avait été abusée par un ami de ses parents.

L'assistante sociale de Diane l'avait dit à ses parents mais ils avaient décidé qu'elle avait encore trop de problème et qu'elle ne devrait pas revenir. Diane vivait chez Evelyn depuis quatre mois et sur cette durée, elle avait changé de coupe douze fois, avait fait trois tatouages et portait des couleurs voyantes spectaculaires de la période disco.

« Hey Evie » Sourit-elle, ses lèvres colorées se courbèrent.

« Hey Diane, bonne journée ? » Demanda Evelyn.

« J'ai percé mon nombril, tu veux le voir ? » Diane se leva et releva son t-shirt et le nouveau piercing brillant.

« Oh. C'est… Joli » Evelyn sourit à la fille ensuite observa sa liste « Hum, laisse moi voir, ton conseiller d'orientation à appelé et il voulait être sûre que tu travaillais sur ton projet artistique parcequ'il n'a encore vu aucun travaux à l'école » Dit Evelyn fermement.

« Ouais, je n'aime pas travailler là-bas, je me sens comme… étouffée, tu vois ? » Diane bougeait la tête en parlant « J'ai travaillé Evi, je le jure, je peux te montrer si tu veux, c'est dans ma chambre ? » Elle sourit, le ton sincère.

Evelyn n'avait aucune raison de douter de la fille qui, même en difficulté, était véritablement aimable, et une jeune femme travailleuse. « Bien, après le repas je verrais ça et tu m'expliqueras chaque chose, et demain j'appellerais ton conseiller pour lui dire que tu travailles réellement » Evelyn lui sourit.

Diane sourit légèrement « D'accord Evie. Hey, tu as besoin d'aide pour le dîner ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu peux dresser la table pour moi ce soir ? » Demanda Evelyn « Les garçons sont en train de faire la vaisselle et les jumelles ont promis de débarrasser, alors ça peut être ta corvée » Elle sourit.

« Sans problème, appelle moi que tu auras besoin de moi. Je retourne à l'étage travailler sur mon projet, hey tu sais que Jack m'a donné quelques croquis que j'ai utilisé… Il est vraiment bon Evie » Déclara Diane « Et heu, il a joué avec ma guitare aujourd'hui » Elle mâcha sa lèvre.

« Oh diane, je lui dirais de ne plus le faire, je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand les gens touchent à tes affaires » Soupira Evelyn.

« En fait… Il était bon. Tu sais, il est vraiment créatif… Il peut utiliser ma guitare mais tu dois penser à lui en procurer une, il est doué en musique » Diane releva un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? » Dit Evelyn pensivement « Je pensais lui donner quelques cours dans un domaine… Tu pense que la musique ? D'accord, je verrais ce que je peux faire. » Elle sourit à Diane qui lui fit un clin d'oeil et elle sortit de la pièce.

Evelyn cocha un nom sur la liste « Jerémyah » Appela-t-elle.

Jerémyah Mercer avait 16 ans et en fonction de la liste d'Evelyn, il avait fini l'école.

Tandis que le jeune noir svelte s'installait, Evelyn le regardait avec sérieux. Il rencontra ses yeux et maintenu son regard un moment. Ensuite il brisa le silence « Aw maman, ce gamin disait des conneries sur Angel et Bobby, il menaçait d'aller raconter des mensonges aux flics alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait » Lui dit-il « Je lui ai dit de se calmer mais il a commencé à me provoquer alors je l'ai frappé » Déclara-t-il.

« Tu sais Jerry, aucun de mes fils n'est parfait mais tu l'es plus que les autres… Maintenant, si ce garçon a commencé, tu aurais pu ne pas réagir, en tout cas pas violemment » Déclara Evelyn « Tu ne pouvais pas lui parler ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Maman, il était bête comme mes pieds. Je ne pouvais pas lui parler » Lui dit-il « Je suis désolé… Mais il le méritait » Il donna une regard d'excuse et haussa des épaules.

Evelyn soupira « Bien… Tu es puni pour le reste du mois. Et tu peux aider les jumelles à étudier l'Alaska, elles vont peut être y vivre » Lui dit-elle.

« Alaska ! » Jerry releva un sourcil « C'est pas vrai ! »

« Ouais, je sais. Ce n'est pas définitif encore mais essaie de faire en sorte de leur faire comprendre que c'est bien pour elle comme possibilité » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Certainement maman. Je suis vraiment désolé » Jerry lui sourit malicieusement.

« Allez » Evelyn pressa son bras amoureusement et le fit sortir. Avant de partir, Jerémyah se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Angel ! » Cria-t-elle.

Angel arriva dans la pièce, la tête bougeant sur le rythme d'une musique qu'Evelyn ne pouvait pas entendre. « Hey maman, tu sais les jumelles ? Elles donnent la chair de poule » Dit-il en fait.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas le premier à dire ça mais si j'écoutais tous ce que vous dites, je devrais constamment m'excuser. Maintenant, assieds toi. J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais rejoindre les marines ? » Elle releva un sourcil sur lui.

« Ce n'est pas pour maintenant maman ! » Sourit Angel.

« Ouais, pas tout de suite. Tu as 15 ans ! Pourquoi les marines, et le collège ? » Demanda Evelyn alors qu'Angel se laissa tomber sur le siège opposé à elle.

« Maman, nous savons tous les deux que je n'ai pas le mental pour aller au collège. Mais j'ai l'esprit d'un soldat. Ecoute, ce n'est pas quelque chose de définitif, c'est simplement… Quelque chose auquel je pense… mes résultats, presque aucun collège ne voudra de moi » Il fronça légèrement des sourcils.

Evelyn n'aimait pas l'admettre mais Angel marquait un point. Il était intelligent, mais l'intelligence de la rue. Angel n'était pas du genre studieux mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était stupide. Il avait raison quand il disait qu'il serait mieux dans quelque chose de plus pratique. Elle le regarda. Angel, comme Jerémyah, avait grandi en vieillissant. Où Jerémyah avait maintenu son physique mince du haut de ses 1m75, Angel en était à 1m60 et toujours en croissance, il s'était fortifié, la nature faisant une partie du travail, et les heures passé à la gym faisant le reste. Angel était un bœuf, il travaillait son corps pour en être fier. Même assis, portant un trop grand sweat, Evelyn pouvait voir les muscles de ses bras détendre les coutures juste un peu.

« Oh et euh, plus de tatouage pour le moment, ok ? » Avetit-elle

Angel regarda comme si il essayait de ne pas mentir. Elle lui fit un sourire car elle savait. « Je sais tous ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison Angel… Rappelle toi simplement que tu ne devrais pas te tatouer juste pour avoir l'air cool, chaque tatouage devrait signifier quelque chose de spécial pour toi. Comme… Un grand dessin de moi sur ton dos » Blagua-t-elle.

Angel lui sourit, ses mains parcourant ses cheveux duveteux « Pourrais tu couper mes cheveux plus tard ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Tout encore ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais » Il releva un sourcil.

« Certainement. Envoies moi Bobby, je n'en peu plus de crier ! » Elle prit une longue gorgée de son thé.

Angel se leva, picora un baiser sur ses joues et sortit « Bobby ! » Beugla-t-il à tel point qu'Evelyn élargit ses yeux « Maman te veux ! »

Evelyn entendit quelques pas dans les escaliers et à peine quelques secondes, Bobby, le plus vieux des Mercer apparut dans la pièce.

Bobby semblait avait cessé de grandir à environ 1m72. Il était aussi musclé, mais il avait les muscles d'Angel sur l'ossature de Jerémyah. Il avait gardé ses longs cheveux noirs mais il les gominait en arrière et avait finalement grandit dans sa vieille veste en cuir qu'il avait depuis des années.

« Hey maman, tu penses que ma moustache pousse encore ? » Demanda-t-il en s'installant sur le siège opposé.

Evelyn plissa des yeux, le duvet de Bobby avait légèrement poussé depuis quelques semaines ? « Hum… Oui » Mentit-elle.

« Putain, je vais montrer mon côté tête brûlée, et je rejoindrais des motards » Il sourit diaboliquement « Ca sera cool, j'en suis sûre » Il dessina le haut de sa lèvre d'un doigt et partit sur les côté « ouais » gloussa-t-il pour lui.

« Garde tes grossièreté pour commencer. Et la raison pour laquelle tu es ici ? tu as une décision à prendre et j'appellerais Martin plus tard. Veux tu faire 3 mois au tribunal pour enfant ou de travaux aux services de la communauté ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Bobby, à nouveau, avait eu des ennuis avec la police. Lui et un ami du voisinage s'était amusé à conduire dans une voiture volée et ils avaient fini dans un lampadaire.

« C'est quoi les travaux ? » Bobby tapait de son doigt sur la table, regardant distraitement autour de lui dans la pièce.

Evelyn vérifia ses notes « C'est… six semaines de travaux dans la ville, tu dois faire quelques heures avant et après l'école et même le week-end, il s'agit de ramasser les déchets dans la rue » Expliqua-t-elle.

« C'est pas vrai » Siffla Bobby « Je ferais les travaux » Renifla-t-il désinvolte « Oh et tu sais quoi ? J'ai eu un C pour le travail d'histoire » Sourit-il.

Evelyn nota son choix sur la liste et sourit « Bravo ! Continue d'étudier ça pourrait s'améliorer » Lui dit-elle.

Bobby lui sourit et gigota ses épaules dans un remerciement « Alors, puis je sortir ce soir ? » Il sourit plein d'espoir.

« Ooh, laisse moi réfléchir….Non » Evelyn prit pour blaguer le visage 'choqué' alors que Bobby râla comme d'habitude.

« Va me chercher Jack pour moi » Demanda-t-elle à Bobby.

Bobby se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue comme ses frères. Une minute plus tard, il revenait portant Jack à l'envers par les pieds.

« Maman, je n'ai pas trouvé Jack mais au lieu de ça cet étrange gamin renversé » Il haussa des épaules.

« Je vais gerber sur tes chaussures » Dit Jack à moitié rigolant, à moitié essoufflé.

Bobby le lâcha rapidement et Jack se rattrapa juste à temps pour éviter une blessure grave.

Il se releva, cognant le bras de Bobby alors qu'il s'en allait, puis il alla s'asseoir à l'opposé d'Evelyn.

Evelyn prit une seconde pour le regarder. La première fois qu'il était arrivé, Jack était terrifié, un garçon traumatisé. Maintenant, à 10 ans, après beaucoup de travail, il avait finalement commencé à se remettre des horribles abus de son enfance. Jack souffrait encore de terreur nocturne mais cela n'apparaissait que deux à trois fois par an, et elles étaient généralement déclenchées par quelque chose. Sa timidité était partie, il devenait, comme Evelyn le découvrait, un beau garçon, se faisant des amis facilement à l'école, s'entendant bien avec ses camarades de classe. Quand il ne se battait avec eux, ou qu'il n'avait pas d'ennui pour les trucs qu'il faisait avec Bobby, Angel et Jerry.

Cinq mois après la première année auprès des Mercer, il s'était avéré que Jack avait des talents de pickpocket, et qu'il était cleptomane. Il avait un bon œil pour détecter les choses de valeur. Comme pour tous les enfants dont elle s'occupait, Evelyn faisait de son mieux pour garder Jack sur le droit chemin, mais chaque jour il grandissait, s'éloignant de son passé, Jack devenait un peu plus indépendant, et plus rebelle. Il était adorable, un petit garçon sensible et Evelyn s'inquiétait parfois qu'il choisisse la mauvaise voie car de plus en plus souvent, elle devait le ramener sur le droit chemin. Elle s'inquiétait aussi car même s'il pouvait être social, il passait aussi beaucoup de temps seul, dans sa chambre ou assis sur le toit du porche. Alors qu'il était sortit de sa carapace, celle qu'il portait quand il est arrivé, il pouvait être extrêmement introverti parfois et Evelyn était préoccupée par ces affreux souvenirs qu'il faisait ressortir quand il restait seul sans rien pour le distraire.

Jack était grand pour dix ans. Il était presque fin et long, assez pour avoir une idée de l'adulte qu'il serait. Ses cheveux, comme Evelyn l'avait prédit, s'était éclaircit à chaque été. Il était blond foncé, blond cendré. Il était un très beau garçon, et Evelyn suspecta qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que les filles de la classe commencent à le remarquer. C'était un autre problème pour elle. A cause des abus dont il a souffert, et du fait qu'il en faisait encore des cauchemars, et qu'il posait une ou deux questions sur les relations amoureuses, il n'aimait toujours pas qu'on l'étreigne ou qu'on le touche, certain jours parfois plus que d'autres. Evelyn se demandait si il serait à l'aise quand il commencerait à s'occuper du sexe opposé.

« Quand vas-tu m'adopter maman ? » Demanda franchement Jack, ramenant d'un coup sec son attention.

« Tu sais que j'en parle à Maria chaque jour » Lui rappela-t-elle « et j'ai finalement eu des nouvelles » Elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

Le placement d'urgence de Jack était devenu un placement fixe au bout de six mois, après son arrivée. Aussi tôt que possible, Evelyn avait commencé à se renseigner sur les moyens légaux qui existaient pour adopter Jack. Mais il y avait un problème dans la procédure et au final, l'adoption ne pouvait pas aboutir.

Puis récemment, Maria avait découvert quelque chose qui avait noirci le travail déjà bien pollué. C'était déjà suffisamment mauvais, à tel point qu'Evelyn ne voulait pas lui dire, par peur qu'il ne retombe dans ses vieux désordre émotionnels. « Jack je dois te dire quelque chose de vraiment important » Dit Evelyn sérieusement.

Le sourire de Jack tomba et ses yeux devinrent livides, comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait une mauvaise nouvelle. C'était comme si il se coupait de ses émotions et Evelyn n'aimait pas ça car elle pensait que ce n'était pas sain, alors elle n'approfondissait pas le sujet.

« Maria est allée parler à… hum ton père, pour voir si il voudrait donner son accord pour l'adoption, pour que je puisse t'adopter, et il était encore contre mais Zach, tu sais le petit ami de Maria ? Et bien, il est avocat et il a expliqué à Maria qu'en raison du temps passé, depuis que ton père est emprisonné, que tu n'as plus de mère biologique, et car ça fait longtemps que tu vis chez moi, en gros ça signifie que légalement, l'état peut signer pour que ton père ne soit plus ton tuteur » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Alors tu serais en mesure de m'adopter ? » Demanda Jack, son visage toujours grave mais avec un soupçon d'excitation filant dans sa voix.

« Je pourrais. Sauf que…ton père…a une sœur » Evelyn fit en sorte de garder sa voix stable.

« Et alors ? » Jack fronça des sourcils et haussa des épaules.

« Et bien… Ta tante, elle ne savait même pas ton existence, tu vois ton père s'était éloigné de sa famille, tes grands-parents, mais récemment il a reprit contact. Il clame qu'il est un autre homme » Dit-elle, presque mal à l'aise de faire ressentir son fiel dans sa voix. « Il est de nouveau en contact avec sa famille et ses parents veulent le voir, sa sœur aussi. Et elle sait pour toi à présent… Il y a une loi, pour les enfants provenant de famille d'accueil, de les encourager à retourner avec des personnes de même parenté, liées par le sang… Car il n'aime pas briser des familles » Evelyn referma sa main en poing et enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume pour garder son calme. « Si ta tante dit qu'elle veut te reprendre… Il y a de grande possibilité qu'elle puisse avoir ta garde » Dit-elle calmement, se donnant du courage pour croiser son regard.

Ils restèrent livides puis il inclina la tête sur le côté « alors je devrais aller avec elle, même si je ne veux pas ? » Demanda-t-il.

« L'état pense que les enfants placés et les orphelins ont de meilleures chances dans la vie si ils vivent avec une personne en relation avec eux, un membre de la famille… Ils pensent que ça aide l'enfant à maintenir son identité si il grandit dans un environnement où les personnes peuvent lui rappeler ses parents » Evelyn paraphrasa ce que Maria lui avait dit, qui elle-même était dégoûtée par ce que vivait Evelyn.

« Mais je ne veux pas aller chez elle » Répéta Jack doucement.

« Je sais ça mon cœur et crois moi je me battrais jusqu'à la fin mais le fait est, c'est la loi, Maria est allée lui demander si elle voudrait te prendre. Si elle dit non, ce que je pense être probable, alors tu seras à moi » Essaya de le rassurer Evelyn.

« Comment peux tu être certaine qu'elle dira non ? » Demanda Jack, les premiers signes de colère vibrant dans sa voix.

Un mois après l'arrivée de Jack, à l'époque il avait 7 ans, il avait eu un accès de rage en réaction d'un problème avec une raclure locale. Ca n'avait pas été la dernière, et même si ça faisait longtemps que cela n'était plus arriver, Evelyn savait très bien les dégâts que la colère de Jack pouvait faire.

« Jackie, Elle ne t'a jamais rencontrée » Lui dit Evelyn « elle a sûrement sa propre vie… Tu es charmant mais elle ne va pas tout laisser tomber pour un enfant qu'elle ne connaissait pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je t'aime mais tu n'es pas que mignon. » Evelyn espéra que sa blague l'atteindrait, et ce fut le cas jusqu'à un certain point.

Il cligna des yeux et lui sourit à peine ce qui ne chassa pas le vide dans son regard. « Tu as raison maman, ils ne voudraient pas m'enlever de toi, qui pourrait s'occuper de moi mieux que toi ? » Il haussa des épaules à sa propre question.

« Exactement » Evelyn sourit.

« Je vais aller regarder la télévision jusqu'à ce que le repas soit prêt, d'accord ? » Demanda Jack.

Evelyn acquiesça silencieusement et Jack se leva de son siège, lui donnant un baiser sur la joue et marcha sans un autre mot.

A peine quelques secondes et ses trois fils adoptifs apparurent dans la cuisine « maman ? » Lui demanda Angel « peuvent-ils vraiment le prendre ? » Son visage était un masque de confusion et de colère.

« Oui, ils le pourraient » Dit faiblement Evelyn « c'est une possibilité très réelle » Elle observa ses fils « Ils pourraient emmener notre Jackie » Murmura-t-elle alors que sa voix se brisa.

Ses fils se rapprochèrent, l'entourant, la serrant pour la réconforter comme elle tentait de lutter pour ne pas se décomposer, ne voulant pas s'effondrer devant les autres enfants, et le plus important Jack.

« Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire pour se battre ? » Demanda Jerry allant chercher un mouchoir dans la boite sur la table.

Evelyn haussa des épaules, « Maria dit qu'elle va faire tous ce qu'elle peut pour nous aider, elle dit qu'elle peut exagérer les problèmes de Jack, faire comme si il était un enfant difficile mais c'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire, car si elle en fait trop, elle peut perdre son travail, et vérifier son travail dont chacun de ses placement, vous trois compris » Evelyn essuya ses yeux avec le mouchoir « Je pense que nous pouvons faire de même, ils enverront sûrement quelqu'un pour parler de Jack, peut être même sa tante… Il n'y a aucun moyen de le savoir. En plus si nous faisons trop de problèmes, ils peuvent décider que le mieux pour lui est d'être placé dans un foyer où ils pourront le sédater si il devient trop difficile à gérer. » Elle s'affala sur la table, posant son menton dans ses mains, ses doigts couvrants sa bouche comme si elle allait être malade.

« Nous pouvons le kidnapper, le cacher quelque part ? » Suggéra Angel.

Evelyn le fixa avec insistance mais son visage sincère la fit sourire. « Peut importe ce que nous ferons ça ne pourra qu'empirer les choses » Lui dit-elle.

Bobby passa rageusement une main dans ses cheveux « Ils ne le mettront pas avec la sœur de son père. Après ce que cette saloperie de pourriture lui a fait, ils veulent mettre Jack avec quelqu'un qui lui rappellera chaque jour… Ca va être abominable pour lui ! » bouillonna-t-il, lutant pour garder le ton de sa voix basse.

« Ouais, maman, est ce qu'ils y ont pensé ? » Dit Jerry en accord avec Bobby, et Angel hochait la tête catégoriquement.

« C'est le nouveau système » Evelyn secoua la tête.

« C'est vraiment tordu » Grogna Angel, alimentant la colère de Bobby.

« Si ils essaient de nous l'enlever, je tuerais cette salope » rugit Bobby.

« Vous ne ferez rien » Dit Evelyn, sa voix calme mais dur comme de l'acier « Je déteste ça également mais nous devons nous rappeler, que si elle veut le prendre… Elle n'est pas son père, elle n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il a fait à Jack » Murmura-t-elle « mais… » Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer « Nous devons faire face, comme je l'ai dit à Jack, je ne sais pas si elle veut adopter un gamin de dix ans, émotionnellement instable avec qui elle n'a jamais été en relation » Elle haussa des épaules, son ton impliquant qu'elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même, autant qu'elle essayait de les persuader. « Maria doit m'appeler dans quelques temps, pour me dire ce qu'il va se passer »

Elle soupira et rassembla les choses, marchant sans dire un mot dans la cuisine.

Les garçons la regardèrent en silence, la réalité de ce qu'il pourrait se produire pesant lourdement dans leur esprit.

Peu de temps après, Evelyn appela tous le monde pour le repas, et ils se rassemblèrent autour de la table.

« Jack, peux tu dire les grâce ? » Demanda Evelyn.

Ils se prirent tous la main et baissèrent leur tête quand Jack commença « Seigneur, merci pour cette nourriture, bénissez ceux qui n'en ont pas ce soir, et espérons qu'ils trouvent un jour quelqu'un comme maman pour les aider »

En cœur, se fit entendre un 'amen' autour de la table d'Evelyn qui s'assit.

« Servons nous ! » Sourit-elle.

Les enfants se joignirent à elle et ils s'installèrent. Ils se servirent dans les différents plats de salades, légumes, viandes et pomme de terre.

Ils parlaient tout en se servant ou en servant les autres, bavardant, blaguant, de la même façon qu'une famille le ferait. Personne n'était exclu de la conversation, ou d'une plaisanterie, à moins de n'être trop jeune pour entendre quelque chose de trop osé.

Evelyn insistait sur le fait que elle et ses fils, et les autres enfants qui vivaient avec eux, rendaient la maison bruyante, vivante grâce aux conversations, la musique, ou simplement le bruit des enfants qui s'amusent. Elle insistait aussi auprès de ses enfants, à elle ou non, d'avoir de bonne manière et de dire 's'il te plait' et 'merci' quand ils se passaient les plats.

Le téléphone sonna, la surprenant, et elle s'excusa en sortant de la table, se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour répondre.

« Evelyn » C'était la voix de Maria au bout du fil.

Evelyn sentit son estomac faire un bond. « Maria ? » Dit-elle, un ton de salutation.

« Je lui ai parlé » La voix de Maria était came, « son nom est Amelia… Elle euh… Elle veut rencontrer Jack, voir quel genre d'enfant il est »

« Mon dieu » Evelyn respira.

Maria semblait triste et elle continua « Apparemment, c'est une ancienne accroc à l'héroïne, mais en raison des progrès formidable qu'elle a fait, elle est toujours considérée comme un tuteur potentiel. Une fois qu'elle aura vu Jack, elle décidera si elle veut le reprendre ou pas… Si elle le veut, il partira avec elle. »

Evelyn pressa sa main sur sa bouche « quand est ce qu'elle veut le voir ? » Murmura-t-elle, consciente que si elle parlait trop fort elle serait entendue par les enfants dans la salle à manger.

« Aussi tôt que possible, sûrement à la fin de la semaine » Maria était en colère de la situation d'Evelyn. Elle avait été la seule qui l'avait déménagé de la maison de son père pour le placer chez Evelyn, et elle l'avait vu grandir et mûrir chez elle.

« Et si elle veut le prendre… Combien de temps faudra-t-il avant qu'il nous quitte ? » Evelyn s'émerveilla de son propre calme.

« Et bien… Elle est déjà prette pour les visites à domiciles, et comme elle est de sa famille proche, il est clair que ça ne sera pas long… Peut être un mois tout au plus… » Les mots tombaient dans les oreilles d'Evelyn comme du plomb et elle dû s'appuyer lourdement contre le mur.

« Un mois ? » Répéta Evelyn « Maria, j'ai besoin de plus de temps que ça, nous tous, nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous préparer à ça en un mois ! »

« Evelyn, tu sais que si je pouvais me battre je le ferais mais… » Maria traîna « si elle dit qu'elle veut le reprendre, c'est comme ça. Tous ce que je peux faire c'est essayé de l'effrayer un peu, si elle pense qu'il est-«

« Je l'ai déjà dit aux garçons » Dit doucement Evelyn « Je pense que je peux suggérer à Jack de… Il sera forcément partant pour ça » elle se permit de sourire, un triste sourire « Nous lui ferons peur » Dit-elle déterminée.

« Bonne idée. Ecoute, je vais y aller, je voulais juste que tu saches… Je t'appellerais quand je serais exactement ce qu'il se passe » Maria semblait triste et fatiguée.

« Merci… A plus tard » Dit Evelyn, et elle raccrocha.

Elle pressa ses deux mains sur sa bouche, se sentant démissionnée face à la tristesse qui l'envahissait. Evelyn avait eut des enfants en placements pendant des années, elle savait que tout les enfants qui venait chez elle allait forcément repartir, pour être placé dans une nouvelle maison ou pour être adopté, et dans des cas plus heureux, être réuni avec leur famille. Mais Jack était différent. Non seulement Evelyn le considérait comme un de ses fils, mais ses fils aussi. Angel, Jerry et Bobby l'avaient 'adopté' dés son arrivée dans la maison, établissant un lien entre eux qu'Evelyn ne voulait pas voir brisé.

Elle avait vu leur réaction à la possibilité qu'une femme pourrait enlever Jack de leur vie. A présent, c'était un fait. Evelyn n'était pas certaine de ce qui allait se passer. Et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir le savoir.


	4. Chapter 4

La grande jeune femme s'assit sur le canapé d'Evelyn, ses mains soigneusement repliées sur ses genoux. Ses cheveux blond foncés étaient peignés nettement, en une simple queue. Sa robe était coupée juste sur les genoux et elle portait un cardigan classique. Il y avait un scintillement doré sur sa gorge, une petite croix sur une chaîne.

Elle avait les yeux de Jack. Et la même courbe que ses lèvres. Le cardigan avait de longues manches, Evelyn le remarqua, pour cacher ses cicatrices.

« Quand j'ai appris que j'avais un neveu j'étais…choquée, c'est le moins que je puisse dire… John était une sorte de… Je pense que vous l'appelleriez un coureur… au lycée, il avait une fille différente chaque semaine… Alors, savoir que mon frère était parti, qu'il avait rencontré une fille, qu'il était resté avec elle assez longtemps pour qu'elle tombe enceinte… C'était surprenant. Je n'ai pas d'enfants. Comme mon frère, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec… la boisson et les drogues. Je n'en suis pas fière mais c'est le passé, j'ai changé. Je suis clean, j'ai un boulot dans une petite maison d'édition près de chez moi… Je me suis construit une nouvelle vie… ce n'était pas facile » Son front se plissa car elle fronçait des sourcils.

Evelyn avait des pensées amères.

« Et puis un jour, je reçois un appel… Vous voyez quand nous étions jeune, mon frère se droguait, buvait… Nos parents lui avait donné un ultimatum, 'être clean ou dégager'… John aimait trop la drogue, alors il est parti. J'ai suivi sa trace quelques mois plus tard. Je voulais revenir à chaque fois que j'avais besoin d'argent, ou quand je pensais que je pouvais être clean. John n'est jamais revenu, il n'a jamais appelé. Nos parents… Ils ont simplement essayé d'aller de l'avant, et de l'oublier. J'ai eu un coup de fil un jour… Et il est revenu, c'est ce qui m'a permis d'aller mieux. Ensuite, comme je disais, j'ai reçu un appel il y a six mois. C'était John, et il était en prison et il m'expliqua pourquoi, parcequ'il avait fait de terrible chose…à son fils » ses yeux s'élargirent brillant de larmes. « J'ai un petit neveu que je n'ai jamais vu et qui est passé par d'horribles choses… je ne pouvais pas le croire » Elle secoua la tête. « Mon frère… Il a changé… Il est devenu meilleur en prison, et mon dieu, il est désolé de tous ce qu'il a fait » Elle se pencha légèrement en parlant car Evelyn la fixait avec clémence.

« Je peux vous assurer Amelia, qu'il ne le regrette pas suffisamment » Déclara Evelyn.

Amelia s'adossa et releva légèrement son regard acquiesçant « Bien sûre, il ne le peut pas » Dit-elle calmement.

« Amelia… Miss Keenan, laissez moi être franche avec vous. Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? » Demanda Evelyn.

Amelia Keenan, la tante de Jack, la regarda à nouveau « Je sais que vous avez pris soin de Jack durant les années passées. Et je sais qu'il ne veut probablement pas me rencontrer »

« Il n'y a pas de 'probablement' à ce propos » Grogna presque Evelyn.

« Je veux juste lui montrer que tout le monde dans sa famille n'est pas aussi mauvais que son père » Déclara Amelia.

« Bien considérant son père, ça ne devrait pas être si difficile mais je ne comprends pas encore pourquoi vous êtes venu ici aujourd'hui » Evelyn inclina la tête.

« Je veux rencontrer mon neveu » Amelia haussa des épaules.

Evelyn soupira fâchée « Bien, mais il y certaines choses que vous devez savoir avant de le rencontrer » Lui dit Evelyn « Premièrement, n'essayiez pas de le toucher, Jack a souvent du mal avec le fait d'être touché par les gens, même si il les connaît, même pour un simple câlin. Il repense à son père, c'est pour ça. Ne vous montrée pas trop excitée ou n'élevé pas la voix, n'essayez pas de le forcer à vous regarder. S'il ne veut pas croiser votre regard, n'essayez pas de le faire, ça le perdra »

Amelia hocha la tête soigneusement.

« Je vais le chercher » Evelyn se leva de sa chaise et marcha vers la cuisine.

Jack était assis au comptoir, dessinant quelque chose avec Diane.

Diane lança un regard sérieux à Evelyn alors qu'elle marchait. « Jackie ? Elle veut te voir à présent » Dit Evelyn calmement.

Jack soupira et posa son crayon, glissant sans un mot de sa chaise. Il marcha vers Evelyn et prit sa main, la serrant légèrement.

Evelyn serra sa main de façon réconfortante et ils marchèrent vers le salon. Jack marchait derrière Evelyn alors tous ce qu'il pouvait voir d'Amelia était une partie de son visage, un de ses yeux.

Il se rapprocha du dos d'Evelyn, et même si il ne la touchait pas, Evelyn pouvait le sentir frissonner.

« Jack, c'est ta tante Amelia. Amelia Keenan, c'est Jack » Evelyn tira un peu sur la main de Jack pour le rapprocher.

Il sortit de derrière le dos d'Evelyn mais il resta encore près d'elle.

« Bonjour Jack » Amelia lui fit un sourire.

Jack la dévisagea.

« Regarde comme tu es grand ! » S'exclama-t-elle « Tu as dix ans ? Wow, je me souviens quand j'avais dix ans, c'était formidable » Elle hocha la tête.

Jack releva son regard sur Evelyn pour une réponse. « Vas y » Murmura Evelyn.

« Salut » Dit Jack calmement.

Evelyn se déplaça pour s'asseoir dans un siège, Jack se détacha à peine d'elle quand elle le fit. Il resta à côté de sa chaise, toujours agrippé à sa main.

Amelia regardait comme si elle pensait aux choses qu'elle allait dire.

« Qu'est ce… Qu'est ce que tu fais pour t'amuser ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Jack lui fit un regard cynique ce qui amusa Evelyn même si elle ne le montrait pas. « J'aime beaucoup de chose, je pense » Jack haussa des épaules.

« Ouais ? Tu aimes… rouler à vélo ? Le sport ? » Amelia, Evelyn détestait l'admettre, faisait vraiment des efforts.

« J'aime dessiner. Et jouer au hockey. Et voler. » Jack dit la dernière parole avec un regard de défiance à Amelia qui répondit par la négative.

Les yeux d'Amelia s'élargirent au choc et elle acquiesça « voler, hein ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais » Jack, plus confiant par son état de choc, répondit avec un petit sourire.

« Que vole-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, faisant comme si ça ne l'ennuyait pas.

« Toutes les putains de choses que je veux, » Déclara Jack, faisant allusion dans le ton de sa voix de la même façon que ses frères.

« Jack ! » Gronda Evelyn.

Amelia cligna des yeux « tu ne t'es jamais fait prendre ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Pas encore »

« Et bien… Je pense, qu'en fonction des choses difficiles que tu as vécu, tu as le droit d'être un peu… Rebelle » Lui dit Amelia.

« Qu'est que vous voulez ? » Demanda Jack, fatigué.

« Jack, tu as une famille » Lui dit Amelia « Et je pense que tu fais partie de la famille » Elle haussa des épaules. « Je veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi » Dit-elle. Ces mots tranchèrent Evelyn comme un couteau.

Elle soupira bruyamment quand Jack partit en courant de la pièce. Elle s'empressa de se relever pour aller aux escaliers et Evelyn lui lança un regard.

Amelia fit de même « J'ai le droit de la prendre » Déclara-t-elle.

« Il vous déteste et il est terrifié par vous » Siffla Evelyn.

« Et bien, je peux lui apprendre à m'aimer. Je suis sa tante, je suis sa seule famille » Dit-elle.

Evelyn se leva de son siège « Je vais appeler Maria, et mon avocat » Cracha-t-elle.

« Pour Jack ? » Amelia fit un pas vers les escaliers.

« N'oser pas le suivre. Ses frères sont là haut, ils lui parleront » Evelyn fit front à Amelia.

La femme soupira mais accepta puis elle retourna s'asseoir.

Evelyn se rendit dans la cuisine et chopa le téléphone, jetant un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle faisait.

Angel était assis sur le lit de Jack, son dos tourné à la porte fermée, ses jambes près du sol. Jerry en face de lui, tenant ses mains sur le côté, essayant difficilement d'empêcher Bobby d'exploser la porte.

« Bobby, Jack n'a pas besoin de ça » Siffla Jerry au visage de Bobby.

Jack était assis sur le lit où Jerry l'avait déposé après qu'il ait essayé de sortir par la fenêtre. Jack avait tenté de partir.

« Tous ce que je vais faire, c'est balancer son cul hors d'ici » s'énerva Bobby « Elle ne l'emmènera pas loin de nous » Il essaya à nouveau de passé derrière Jerry.

Jerry se déplaça avec lui, lui bloquant le chemin. Bobby lui lança un regard qui aurait effrayé un homme de deux fois sa taille.

Cependant, Jerry releva seulement un sourcil « Tu effraie ton frère » Dit-il calmement.

Les mots eurent l'effet escompté et Bobby se retourna pour voir Jack serrant ses genoux sur le lit, son visage sillonné de larmes, tremblant, les sanglots lui donnant le hoquet. Ses yeux étaient élargis, en y voyait la panique alors qu'il observait leur dispute avec un visage terrifié.

« Merde » les épaules de Bobby s'affalèrent et il accourut jusqu'au lit, pour s'asseoir à côté de Jack et prendre le garçon dans ses bras « je suis désolé, Jackie, je suis désolé » Murmura-t-il.

Jerry s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Angel, encore assit contre la porte, secoua la tête « Nous sommes en mesure de lutter contre ça » Déclara-t-il.

« Je n'irais pas avec elle, c'est sa sœur, elle sera comme lui ! » Sanglota Jack dans les bras de Bobby.

« Elle ne sera pas comme ton père Jack » Jerry essayait de le réconforter.

Bobby se balançait d'avant en arrière avec Jack, son visage était sombre. « Je vais vous raconter quelque chose les gars, quelque chose que personne ne sait, sauf Maria et Evelyn » Dit-il calmement.

« Avant de venir ici, quand je vivais encore chez moi, j'avas un petit frère qui s'appelait Tommy. Il était… Il avait des problèmes, un handicap qu'ils disaient. Cela signifiait qu'il souriait tout le temps, qu'il était toujours content » Bobby fit un petit sourire « Il était comme… Il pouvait se passer des choses horribles, ça pouvait être le jour le plus terrible, même quand il était enfermé dans sa chambre, il souriait » sa voix était inhabituellement douce. « Mon père l'a tué. Il l'a frappé trop fort un jour, lésant quelque chose dans sa tête. Je n'étais pas là lorsque c'est arrivé. J'étais parti volé un gars et j'ai laissé Tommy seul et notre père s'est senti offensé par son sourire. Il l'a tué » Sa voix chevrota mais Bobby ne voulait pas pleurer devant ses frères.

« Bobby… Seigneur… Je suis navré, mec » Dit calmement Angel.

« Quand je suis arrivé ici, j'étais totalement perdu sans Tommy mais… Vous trois, vous avez rétabli ça. Vous ne le savez pas, mais à vous trois, vous êtes Tommy » Leur dit Bobby « Je l'ai abandonné, je dois vivre avec ça, il est mort à cause de ça. Je me suis juré que je ne laisserais plus quelqu'un blesser un de mes frères. Je la démolirait si elle veut l'emmener » Dit-il calmement.

« Bobby, ne sois pas stupide » Soupira Jerry « Tu ne dois rien faire car tu risques non seulement d'aller en prison, mais il y a aussi la probabilité qu'ils nous enlèvent tous de chez maman, loin les un des autres » Déclara-t-il.

« Alors, nous devons rester assis là et les laisser faire ? » Demanda Bobby.

« Non, mais nous pouvons trouver une autre façon de résoudre le problème sans nous faire arrêter ! » Cassa Jerry.

Jack secoua la tête, encore et encore « Non, je ne veux pas que maman perde tout le monde à cause de moi » Leur dit-il.

« Tu n'es pas en train de dire que tu veux aller avec elle ? » Bobby l'observa, le détaillant.

« Non ! Mais si vous me laisser partir alors maman n'aura pas de peine et je pourrais encore m'échapper » Leur dit-il.

Bobby poussa un peu Jack en arrière et tira les manches de son sweat sur ses mains. Il essuya les larmes du visage de Jack et il dit « Gamin, si tu t'en va, tu mourras » Dit il doucement « tu es coriace mais je doute que ça dure » Se força-t-il à rigoler.

Jack secoua la tête « Non. Tu as entendu maman, tu l'as entendu… Si cette femme veut me prendre, et si elle passe toute les entrevues et les autres conneries… Après ça… Je serais à elle. Je ne peux pas rester ici, alors ils viendront me chercher ici avec elle ! » Il cria et s'élança vers la fenêtre à nouveau.

Bobby l'attrapa et le tira en arrière mais Jack lui donna un violent coup de coude et se débattit pour se libérer. Il finit par atteindre la fenêtre et par sortir sur le toit du porche, il se précipita vers le bord du toit. Jerry maudit et le suivit dehors tandis qu'Angel prit la porte pour crier du palier « maman ! » Hurla-t-il, prenant les escaliers deux marches à la fois.

Bobby le suivit dans les escaliers tandis que Jerry, dehors sur le toit, criait à Jack d'arrêter.

Jack se figea au bord du toit. Il lança un regard fâché à Jerry et s'abaissa sur le rebord de la corniche, se laissant tomber jusqu'à ce que ses bras soient tendus au dessus de sa tête. Avec un petit coup de pied, qui le transporta loin du côté de la maison, il lâcha prise, se laissant tomber dans les airs.

Angel l'attrapa avec un 'ooof' sonore, tombant en arrière avec Jack dans ses bras.

Jack hurla, essayant de se débattre contre Angel mais Bobby rejoignit son frère, tenant les bras de Jack car il essayait de griffer les mains d'Angel. Angel roula sur le côté, emmenant Jack avec lui tandis que Bobby tenait les poignets de Jack ensemble.

« Maman ! » Cria Bobby, « maman, dépêche toi ! »

Evelyn courut à l'extérieur et s'agenouilla à côté des garçons, enlevant le chandail qu'elle portait par-dessus sa robe pour le pelotonner sous la tête de Jack car il se débattait au sol.

Angel se déplaça pour s'agenouiller au pied de Jack et attraper les chevilles de l'enfant, les maintenant au sol.

« Jack ! » Evelyn tenait la tête de Jack et parlait calmement de façon apaisante « Jack, calme toi, calme toi » Dit-elle apaisante.

Elle lança un regard à Amelia qui se tenait à quelques pas de la maison, regardant la scène avec des yeux ébahis.

« Jackie, rentrons maintenant » Dit Evelyn un ton apaisant « chut, prend de profonde inspiration mon cœur »

Jack fit un gros bruit affligé venant de l'arrière de sa gorge et soudainement ferma ses yeux, les serrant.

Agenouillé à sa tête, Evelyn prit une profonde inspiration et expira, frottant ses joues avec son pouce.

« Bobby, pourrais tu t'en charger ? » Elle demanda à Bobby.

Bobby cligna des yeux sur ses larmes et hocha la tête silencieusement, puis il prit Jack.

Jack enserra ses bras autour du cou de Bobby et reposa sa tte sur ses épaules. Bobby emmena Jack dans la maison, lançant à Amelia un regard meurtrier tandis qu'il se rapprochait « Bouge » Lança-t-il.

Amelia fronça des sourcils mais recula dans la maison ce qui permis à Bobby de grimper les escaliers. Diane, et les autres enfants placés étaient dans le hall quand il passa, Bobby regarda Diane « S'il te plait, peux tu emmener les autres dans la cuisine et leur donner quelque chose à manger ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix fatiguée.

Angel suivit Bobby dans les escaliers où Jerry les attendait. Sans un mot, Jerry prit Jack des bras de Bobby. Jack recommença à sangloter et Jerry l'apaisa. Bobby se retourna en haut des escaliers pour dévisager Amelia.

«Ce n'est rien comparé à ses crises plus violentes » Dit Evelyn à Amelia. « Pourquoi a-t-il ça ? Pourquoi a-t-il de violente crise de colère ? Son père »

Amelia secoua la tête « Je pense qu'il est déplorable d'avoir organisé cette scène pour m'effrayer » Dit-elle très calmement « Vraiment, je suis choquée »

Evelyn releva un sourcil « S'il vous plait, si j'avais prévu quelque chose, je lui aurais dit de mettre le feu à votre voiture. »

Amelia secoua la tête à nouveau « Et bien, ça n'a pas marché. Il est à moi, par la loi et le sang. Je viendrais le prendre dés que k'en serais autorisée » Sa voix s'endurcit légèrement pour intimider Evelyn.

Evelyn plia ses bras et dévisagea Amelia jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle ne gagnerait pas, elle prit ses affaires, et elle quitta la maison.

Evelyn se retourna pour l'observer reprendre ses affaires. Elle semblait pensive durant quelques minutes, puis elle dit « merde »

**OOO**

Le robuste agent de police tenait Angel, Bobby et Jerry en arrière du mieux qu'il pouvait, leur criant de se calmer. Son partenaire se tenait préparé à côté d'Evelyn, prêt à bouger si elle le faisait, comme ses fils, essayant d'empêcher ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

Les pleures de Jack remplissait l'air alors que le troisième officier essayait de le sortir de la maison. « Maman ! » Sa voix était élevée et paniquée car il sanglotait « Maman, s'il te plait, ne les laisse pas m'emmener ! » Hurlait-il pitoyablement.

Evelyn pleurait ouvertement, secouant sa tête impuissante alors que l'agent luttait avec Jack qui se débattait pour s'éloigner. Jack agrippa ses mains autour de la rampe d'escalier, refusant de partir.

Maria était à la porte, son visage dans un conflit d'émotions. Amelia à côté d'elle, tenant la petite valise de Jack.

Les autres enfants placés chez Evelyn se tenaient en haut des escaliers, Diane tenant les jumelles qui sanglotait contre elle, Li à leur côté fronçant les yeux tristement.

« Viens gamin » Murmura le policier, « s'il te plait » siffla-t-il tandis que Jack resserra son emprise sur la rampe.

« Maman ! » Jack hurlait à nouveau « S'il te plait ! »

Evelyn, sans bouger, tendit les mains et commença à calmer Jack, essayant de le réconforter même si elle était secouée par des sanglots.

Bobby, Angel et Jerry qui hurlaient au visage de l'agent, essayaient de le contourner. L'agent leur dit qu'il pourrait les arrêter pour voie de fait.

« NON ! » Cria Jack d'une voix perçante car l'agent réussissait à lui faire lâcher prise. Alors Jack changea de tactique et lâcha si soudainement que le policier partit en arrière, lâchant Jack.

Jack courut vers Evelyn mais l'officier à côté d'elle, un homme du nom de Doyle, s'accroupit et l'attrapa. Jack tenta d'atteindre Evelyn, hurlant après elle encore et encore. Elle céda et fit un pas vers lui, l'officier qui tenait à l'origine Jack, un homme du nom de Harris, se déplaça entre elle et Jack, relevant ses mains dans un geste signifiant 'stop'. Il secoua la tête sans un mot, son visage assombrit par l'impuissance tandis que Doyle emmenait Jack dehors.

Jack réalisa qu'Evelyn ne pouvait pas l'aider. « Bobby ! » Hurla-t-il.

« Jack ! » Cria Bobby par-dessus les épaules de l'agent.

« Bobby ! Angel ! » Cria Jack « Jerry ! »

Le policier qui était plus grand, plus fort, et moins sympathique que son collègue réussit à emmener Jack.

« Bobby ! » La voix de Jack atteignait un point de pure terreur.

Sa voix était tendue, plus élevée que d'habitude car il réalisait qu'il n'allait pas gagner.

« Non » Dit Bobby, son ton eut un effet de surprise « NON ! » Il donna des coups de pied dans le tibia du policier et le contourna avec ses frères qui renoncèrent aux politesses pour pousser le flic sur le côté, les trois entourèrent.

Evelyn les rejoignit tandis que deux policiers, Doyle et Harris, passèrent à l'attaque, tentant de les séparer. Jack était en train de crier, s'accrochant à ses frères, et à sa mère. Evelyn le tenait dans ses bras mais le grand policier, Harris, la tirait en arrière, essayant de lui faire enlever ses mains de Jack. Doyle prit Jack par la taille et le troisième officier, un jeune homme du nom Smith courut les aider. Smith essaya de défaire l'emprise des garçons sur Jack alors que Doyle tentait simplement de tirer Jack vers l'arrière. Harris luttait avec les mains d'Evelyn. Enfin, ils libérèrent le garçon des Mercer. L'agent courut avec Jack vers la voiture. Les garçons le suivirent mais Evelyn, exténuée, resta où elle était.

Amelia se rendait à la voiture quand Angel, Jerry et Bobby se mirent sur le côté de l'allée, Jack sur le siège arrière frappant à la fenêtre comme un prisonnier.

« Jack ! » Rugit Angel.

« T'es qu'un pute ! » Hurla Bobby après la voiture.

Jerry, essoufflé, accéléra, fixant la voiture avec des larmes dans les yeux. Il secoua la tête incrédule.

Quelques voisins derrière leur rideau, ou marchant dans la rue avaient virent l'agitation.

Une femme qui sortit, observa les deux voitures de police. « Les garçons, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-elle alarmée.

Bobby hurlait des injures et Angel secouait la tête silencieusement, l'émotion faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre, alors la femme se retourna vers Jerry essoufflé et elle répéta sa question.

Jerry se releva, les lèvres tremblantes et il murmura, sa voix rauque et tendue « Jack »


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby était assis sur les escaliers du porche, observant le voisinage. Sa mâchoire était tellement serrée que ça en était presque douloureux. Angel pouvait entendre le grincement des dents de Bobby.

« Comment va maman ? » Demanda Bobby, alors qu'Angel s'assit juste au dessus de lui.

« Diane lui a préparé une infusion, bien corsée. Je pense que c'était de l'herbe, Diane fait des trucs étranges parfois. » Lui dit Angel.

« Découvre si c'est vraiment de l'herbe. Et donne moi en » Dit Bobby livide « C'est emmerdant » Son ton était étrangement résigné et ça effrayait Angel.

« Ecoute, cette pute ne peut pas être une bonne personne, elle gaffera ensuite nous le récupérerons. » Essaya de le réconforter Angel, ainsi que lui-même.

« Pour être honnête, une part de moi s'inquiète… Si elle est un mauvais parent et qu'elle l'abîme de nouveau ? » Bobby tourna sa tête légèrement, donnant à Angel son profil tout en lui parlant « Ca a prit du temps pour qu'il puisse voir en nous des personnes en qui il pouvait avoir confiance… l'envoyiez avec des gens qui le terrifie c'est mal car… elle ne sait pas comment nous faisons avec lui, elle ne sait pas comment s'occuper de lui si il a un cauchemar, ou si il marche en dormant, ou si… » Bobby traîna.

« Si il a besoin d'aide pour ses devoirs, elle ne sera pas capable de l'aider comme Jerry le fait » Continua Angel « Elle ne peut pas lui apprendre à se défendre comme nous, ou lui apprendre les bonnes manières comme maman le ferait, ou toutes les choses que nous faisons pour lui » Il acquiesça légèrement, totalement d'accord « Je sais mec, ça craint »

« Putain, je voudrais juste… frapper quelque chose » Grogna Bobby « Juste faire chier ou blesser quelqu'un ou… Non de dieu, juste quelque chose ! » Il ferma ses mains en poing.

Angel pressa l'épaule de Bobby assez fort pour lui faire mal « Garde ton sang froid mec » Dit-il calmement, sympathiquement.

La porte craqua en s'ouvrant puis se referma et une main apparut dans le champ de vision d'Angel, tendant une tasse. « C'est un irish coffee » Grimaça Jerry en tendant une autre tasse à Bobby alors qu'Angel prenait la sienne « Mrs Rebadow les a fait, elle parle à maman, elle a suggéré faire une boisson pour nous trois »

Bobby fit un petit rire cynique « Cette femme essaie toujours que les gens soient saoule, vous l'avez remarqué ? » Demanda-t-il. « Comme la fois où je suis tombé de l'arbre et qu'elle m'a donné une bière » Il secoua sa tête.

« Où quand nous sommes revenu plus tôt à la maison du parc et qu'il a commencé à neiger, vous vous souvenez ? Et aucun de nous n'avait les clefs et maman était sortie, alors Mrs Rebadow nous a emmené chez elle » Gloussa Angel.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je me souviens qu'elle nous a donné un Brandy chaud ! Et Jack était ivre ! » Jerry rigola.

« Ce gamin ne tient pas l'alcool » Dit Bobby énergiquement.

« Tu te souviens quand, heu, c'était halloween et il t'a fait peur. Il était caché sous ton lit et il a attrapé tes chevilles, mec tu as hurlé comme une petite fille » Rigola Angel.

Bobby secoua la tête « Ce n'était pas drôle, j'étais paralysé, ce n'était pas drôle » Il essaya de les ignorer car Angel et Jerry se moquaient de lui.

« Ouais, et bien c'est comme quand tu l'as poussé et qu'il t'a presque fait pleuré en disant qu'il dirait à maman que tu l'as frappé, Jerry ! » Lança Bobby en arrière, souriant en jetant un œil à son frère.

« Oh, je n'ai presque pas pleuré ! » Râla Jerry.

« Oh si, tu l'as fait » Dit Angel, souriant largement.

« Et bien il t'a fait pleurer aussi, Angel, en disant à Sofi que tu voulais te marier avec elle » Lui rappela Jerry. Bobby qui sirotait son café à ce moment, recracha son café sur la pelouse.

« Alors elle est venue avec des magazines pour jeunes mariés ! » Il hurla, rigolant de façon incontrôlable.

« Jackie a un mauvais sens de l'humour parfois » Dit Jerry tristement.

« Ouais mais il est génial là dedans ! » Déclara Angel « Ce gamin a l'esprit d'un clown ou quelque chose comme ça » Il tapota l'épaule de Jerry « Souviens toi l'animal dans le magasin ? »

Bobby éclata de rire à nouveau tandis que Jerry, souriant, acquiesça doucement.

Ils se rappelèrent le magasin animalier.

« C'était simplement cool » Déclara Bobby.

« Ecoutez nous. Nous parlons comme si il était mort, il n'est pas mort, il est juste parti » Leur rappela Angel « Nous le reverrons encore, cette femme ne peut pas l'en empêcher, nous avons été sa famille pendant trois ans, nous le verrons » Il haussa des épaules.

« Mais elle décidera quand nous pourrons le voir, il est seul avec elle » Murmura Bobby.

**OOO**

Jack étreignait ses genoux tandis qu'il était assis sur le sol sur le côté éloigné du petit lit. Il y avait des miroirs sur toute la longueur de la chambre. Jack en déplaça un, à l'opposé de la porte de façon à voir ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte et derrière le lit, pour voir si personne ne viendrait. Ses yeux fixés sur le miroir, son regard défensif, une version fâchée que ses frères avaient appelés 'le regard perdu dans le loin'.

Il se balança d'avant en arrière et il n'aimait pas ça parceque lorsqu'il le faisait à la maison, Bobby l'imitait toujours jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête. Mais à présent, Bobby n'était pas là, et Jack continuait à se balancer même si il voulait s'arrêter, il ne le pouvait pas parceque la peur enserrait son estomac et tendait tout ses muscles douloureusement. Jack voulait se rouler en boule, la plus petite possible, de façon à disparaître. Mais son imbécile de corps l'en empêchait alors tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était s'asseoir et se balancer alors que la peur grandissait, il pensait qu'il pourrait exploser et il réalisa qu'il enfonçait ses ongles fortement dans ses bras à tel point qu'il se blessait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter parcequ'il pouvait voir le reflet de la porte dans le miroir et il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'ouvre.

Jack haleta soudain et se jeta dans un coin de la pièce de façon à ce que la porte soit face à lui. Il entendit les craquements des marches du haut, une chose dont il avait prit note quand Amelia lui avait montré sa chambre pour la première fois quelques heures plus tôt. Il l'avait enregistré dans sa tête automatiquement, juste au cas où. Quelqu'un essaya de tourner la poignée. Le bruit d'une tentative de frapper à la porte. Les yeux de Jack se retournèrent sur le petit verrous qu'il avait tiré plus tôt quand il était seul dans la chambre.

« Jack ? Je t'ai fais à mangé, ça va ? » Appela Amelia à travers la porte « C'est un sandwich, et une limonade et un bonbon pour le dessert » Lui dit-elle « Tu veux ouvrir la porte pour que je te l'apporte ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Jack fixait intensivement la porte.

« Jack ? Je sais que tu n'aime pas ça mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois pas manger » Appela Amélia.

Jack jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil dans la chambre, essayant de voir si il y avait quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser.

Il y avait une lampe sur la table de chevet et il se disait qu'il fallait simplement la jeter à la porte… Mais il en aurait peut être besoin plus tard pour se défendre, alors il ne voulut pas la gâcher inutilement.

« Jack, s'il te plait ? » Essaya Amelia.

Jack se recroquevilla à nouveau, serrant ses genoux en pensant à la maison.

« Et bien, je laisserais ça ici pour toi… » Il y eut des bruits de pas sur le sol et ensuite une pause comme si Amelia avait prévu de dire quelque chose de plus, ensuite le bruit des pas reprit derrière la porte.

Jack frappa sa tête contre le mur de frustration, essayant de garder sa peur sous contrôle. Il se rappela un peu, son père droguant sa nourriture pour qu'il ne fasse pas d'embarras. Il ferma ses yeux fortement et se rappela le son de la voix d'Evelyn, sa mère. Elle était en train de lui chanter 'hushabye mountain' du film avec la voiture… Elle ne l'étreignait pas parcequ'il était assis avec ses frères qui l'ennuyaient gentiment parcequ'il avait besoin d'une berceuse ; à ce moment ils étaient une présence rassurante. Ils le savaient…ce qu'il s'était passé quand il avait huit ans, il se rappela qu'il avait eu une reprise de terreurs nocturnes pendant une semaine. Ca avait été ses pires nuits dans sa famille. Sa vrai famille, peu importe ce qu'en disait la loi, s'était rassemblé autour de lui, lui faisant réaliser qu'il ne devait plus avoir peur parcequ'il était dans la maison des Mercer. Il n'avait plus besoin d'avoir peur.

Il réalisa qu'il pleurait et il s'essuya rageusement le visage. « Tu n'es plus dans la maison des Mercer à présent, Jackie » Se murmura-t-il « donc, aie peur ».

Il fronça alors des sourcils. « Non » se dit-il « Les chatons effrayés n'ont jamais emmerdés personne, ils crèvent » Siffla-t-il. Prit de nerfs d'acier, il se releva, les jambes tremblantes, et il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre. C'était une chambre assez décente avec un lit, des miroirs, une armoire, des étagères et un bureau, tous neuf à ce qu'il voyait. L'air sentait le plastique des choses qui venaient d'être déballée et il y avait des posters de hockey au mur. L'une était de Mighty Ducks et Jack, en dépit de sa peur, leva les yeux au ciel. Le quartier d'Amelia était un peu plus grand que celui d'Evelyn, la seule différence était que les jardins étaient un peu plus beaux, et les voitures plus élégante. Les maisons n'étaient pas plus grandes, juste de couleurs différentes. Jack ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens appelaient ça un quartier agréable. Dans la lumière mourante du jour cela ressemblait à un dessin d'enfant, vide, creux et irréel.

Il vérifia les fenêtres. C'était un double vitrage ce qui voulait dire très difficile à casser. Elles étaient fermées avec un loquet qui faisait énormément de bruit quand on l'ouvrait. Il essaya d'ouvrir mais ne réussi que de quelques centimètres à cause d'une sécurité pour enfant. Jack pouvait voir que des petits barreaux avaient été récemment ajoutés aux fenêtres, et il devina que c'était pareil aux autres fenêtres. Il râla et tira un peu plus, espérant que ce serait de mauvaise qualité mais les fenêtres étaient solides et il réalisa qu'il aurait besoin d'un outil le plus tôt possible. Il savait déjà que toutes les portes de la maison avaient une clef, Amelia lui avait dit à son arrivée.

Avec un autre soupir, il fit un demi tour dans la chambre et marcha vers sa valise. Sa mère et es frères avaient insistés pour l'aider à emballer. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la valise, il sut pourquoi. Au dessus de ses vêtements, il y avait pour commencer, une énorme bouteille du bain mousse préféré de Jack. Jack sourit tristement et sortit la bouteille, la rangeant sur le côté. A côté de ça, il y avait une grande photo de Jack avec ses frères et Evelyn, ils avaient tous le nez rouges et les joues rosies après avoir passé des heures dans la neige. Ensuite, cela venait de Jerry, une copie de Peter Pan, le livre préféré de Jack. Jack sourit et toucha la couverture du livre, alors il sentit la tristesse monter en se rappelant que Jerry lui lisait pour lui apprendre la lecture.

Angel avait inclus un paquet de petits soldats en plastiques avec une note disant simplement 'pour te protéger'. Bobby lui avait laissé un couteau, un simple petit couteau suisse qui ne pouvait pas couper le beurre mais ce serait un poids réconfortant dans sa poche. Jack s'assit lourdement sur le lit, et prit la photo. Il pouvait sentir les larmes commencer à couler alors qu'il observait la photo. « Maman » Murmura-t-il sanglotant, touchant des mains la photo.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce, séchant ses yeux car les larmes commençaient à tomber.

Il se glissa le long de la porte et se posa sur le sol, écoutant les bruits à travers la porte. De là, il pouvait entendre une radio ou une télévision, et la ventilation du four. Amelia, si elle était la seule personne dans la maison et c'était le cas d'après ce que savais Jack, était probablement dans la cuisine. Elle avait donné à Jack un tour rapide de la maison quand il était arrivé la première fois, alors il savait que la cuisine était à l'avant de la maison, près des escaliers. D'où il était, il entendait le cliquetis des assiettes déplacées, elle devait probablement cuisiner quelque chose. Jack réfléchit pendant une seconde, ensuite il déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre. Personne n'en profita pour accourir à l'intérieur ; alors il attrapa la poignée et la tourna, poussant la porte légèrement. Toujours pas d'ogres ou de croque mitaine alors il ouvrit la porte plus grand, il pouvait voir les escaliers du hall. Il vit la chambre d'Amelia qui était en face de la sienne, la salle de bain entre les deux. Jack jeta un coup d'œil au plateau de nourriture, le poussant d'un coup d'orteil sur le côté. Il ne mangerait rien venant d'elle. Il avança de quelques pas dans le hall, longeant les murs. Il atteint la salle de bain et il râla car il constatait qu'elle n'avait pas de baignoire, seulement une douche. « La salope » Murmura-t-il.

Il jeta un regard vers sa chambre mais il décida que c'était trop risqué avec elle dans la maison. Il se retourna vers la 'cellule' dans laquelle il était gardé. Il plissa son nez et regarda vers le petit hall. Il y avait une autre petite pièce un peu plus loin de la chambre d'Amelia, jetant un autre coup d'œil vers les escaliers, Jack se faufila le long du mur jusqu'à la chambre. Il se rapprocha suffisamment pour voir à l'intérieur, elle était vide : quatre murs et un plafond.

Il réalisa que la pièce donnait droit sur la cuisine alors il décida de vérifier les fenêtres un autre jour. Avec un autre juron, il fit demi tour furtivement dans ce qu'il détestait appeler 'sa' chambre. Il marcha vers son lit et il rassembla les cadeaux de sa famille. Il ouvrit avec empressement son sac de soldat, les comptant puis en prenant la moitié dans sa main. Il les plaça en ligne devant sa porte, sur le dos de façon à ce que le bord aiguisé de leur socle blesse les pieds de celui qui passeraient la porte.

Il regarda au sol le petit tapis entre le lit et la porte. Avec un soupir de regret, il enveloppa son t-shirt autour de ses poings et brisa la glace du cadre photo. Ramenant le tapis, il parsema le verre dessus, se disant que ça ferait une autre façon de dissuader/avertir celui qui tenterait d'entrer dans la chambre.

Il noua le couteau avec un petit cordon autour de son poignet de façon à ce qu'il soit dans le creux de sa paume chaque fois que sa main était vers le bas. Le bain moussant, il le prit avec lui.

La nuit tombait mais Jack n'allumait pas. A la place, il serra la bouteille de bain moussant contre lui et il s'assit sous la fenêtre, installant le restant des soldats en plastiques en une ligne en face de lui, fixant la porte avec des yeux vigilants.

**OOO**

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis que Jack avait été emmené par sa tante. Bobby, Angel et Jerry bondirent sur leurs pieds alors qu'Evelyn cherchait dans son sac pour retrouver ses clefs.

« Maman, sérieusement » Dit Jerry ostensiblement « pas maintenant ! » Lui dit-il.

« D'accord ! » Evelyn marcha au bas des escaliers « Diane nous partons, il y a des sandwichs dans le frigo » Cria-t-elle.

« OK Evie, donne notre amour à Jack, dit lui que je vais lui envoyer quelques dessins » Diane apparut en haut des escaliers.

« Je le ferais, à plus tard » Dit Evelyn.

Les garçons étaient debout à côté de la voiture pendant qu'Evelyn ouvrait les portes. Ils rentrèrent dedans rapidement, au lieu de se disputer pour la place qu'ils allaient prendre comme d'habitude. Evelyn engagea la voiture dans la rue et commença à conduire, allumant la radio pour remplir le silence.

Ils roulèrent près d'une demi heure avant de se garer dans le parking d'un restaurant. Evelyn n'eut pas le temps de se garer que les garçons sortirent de la voiture pour aller à l'entrée du restaurant. Evelyn verrouilla la voiture et partit les rejoindre. Ils rentrèrent.

Les quatre hésitèrent à la porte jusqu'au moment où ils entendirent quelqu'un crier « MAMAN ! » d'une voix chargée d'émotion et de soulagement.

Evelyn poussa les garçons et vit Jack à l'autre bout du comptoir. Il poussa Amelia et courut dans le restaurant.

« Jack ! » Sanglota Evelyn s'accroupissant pour serrer Jack, les bruits du restaurant et de ses clients s'estompèrent, les choses n'avaient plus d'importance maintenant qu'elle avait Jack dans ses bras.

« Oh Jackie » Murmura-t-elle, sentant ses bras s'enlacer autour d'elle « Oh mon bébé, tu m'as manqué » Lui dit-elle.

Jack ne disait rien mais elle pouvait sentir qu'il pleurait dans ses bras et elle le serra plus fortement qu'elle osa. Il semblait fragile, squelettique, et elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait sentir les os de sa colonne à travers son blouson.

Elle le tenait toujours dans ses bras mais elle le tira en arrière de façon à voir son visage. Il était pâle, ses joues creuses, ses yeux aussi, cernés avec des poches. « Jackie » Eut-elle à peine le temps de dire avant que Bobby ne se jette sur elle pour attraper Jack dans une étreinte d'ours, le petit garçon disparaissant presque dans les plis du blouson d'hiver de Bobby.

Jerry et Angel bondirent les rejoindre dans une étreintes, les quatre bloquant l'allée du restaurant sans créer d'ennuis.

Evelyn se retourna pour voir Amelia, un regard mal à l'aise sur son visage, marchant vers eux.

« Il meurt de faim » Siffla Evelyn rageusement.

« Il ne veut pas manger la nourriture que je lui donne, il mange seulement les repas de l'école sur la journée, ce n'est pas de ma faute » Répondit fâchée Amelia.

Evelyn toussota et retourna au près de ses fils. Bobby déposa Jack sur le sol à contre cœur, il s'accroupit en face de lui et l'examina.

Jerry qui regardait les mains de Jack « C'est pas vrai mec, tu ronges tes ongles ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Regarde ton visage Jackie, tu as de quoi manger ? » Bobby fronça des sourcils, tenant le visage de Jack d'une main.

« Qu'est que vous lui faites ? » Lança Angel à Amelia.

Elle soupira « Comme je l'ai dis à votre mère, il ne veut pas manger ce que je lui donne » Répondit-elle.

« Elle pourrait mettre des choses dedans, comme mon père le faisait » Murmura Jack à ses frères en guise d'explication.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça Jack ! » Demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

L'ignorant, il se rapprocha des garçons « Elle a manipulé les fenêtres pour que je ne puisse pas sortir » Leur dit-il.

« Nous devrions aller nous asseoir ? » Dit Evelyn, diplomate.

Amelia roula des yeux et acquiesça se dirigeant vers une table. Les Mercer suivirent et s'assirent à la table, les quatre garçons essayant d'être du même côté qu'Evelyn. A contre cœur, Angel et Bobby s'assirent à côté d'Amelia quand la serveuse arriva pour prendre la commande des boissons.

Lorsqu'elle s'en alla, Evelyn tourna sur son siège pour voir Jack. « Tu as grandi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas » Répondit-il calmement.

« Comment ça se passe ? » Demanda Bobby.

Jack lança un regard à Amelia « Elle n'a pas de baignoire » Leur dit-il « alors pas de bulles »

« La maison était comme ça quand j'ai emménagé » Leur dit Amelia.

« Arrives tu à dormir ? » Angel fronça les sourcils quand il se pencha en avant.

« Comment puis je dormir sachant ce qu'elle pourrait faire ! » Lança Jack irrité.

« Jack, je ne te ferais rien, je ne voudrais pas te faire du mal comme ça » Soupira Amelia.

Evelyn, même si elle détestait ça, pouvait voir qu'Amelia était stressée et elle ressentait de la peine pour elle. « Jack, je suis certaine que tout ira bien si tu dors. Et je n'aime pas que tu ne manges pas, ce n'est pas le bon choix » Le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment « si tu pense vraiment qu'Amelia met quelque chose dans ta nourriture, pourquoi ne pas regarder quand elle la prépare, de cette façon tu verras si elle te fait un sandwich de dinde ou de mort aux rats » suggéra-t-elle.

Amelia lui fit un regard de gratitude tandis que Jack acquiesçait avec réticence.

La serveuse revint avec les commandes et prit note de leur plat, Jack commandant plus de nourriture que les autres, sans surprise.

Ils étaient désoeuvrés, se forçant à parler jusqu'à ce que les plats arrivent. Jack commença à manger comme un loup, les autres aussi « Hey, fermer la bouche et respirer entre chaque bouchée » Leur conseilla Evelyn.

« Alors Jackie, comment est ta nouvelle école ? » Demanda Bobby.

« Bien. J'ai rejoint une équipe de hockey » Leur dit Jack « et les autres m'ont provoqué pendant quelques jours » Il prit une gorgée de son milk-shake.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » Angel fronça des sourcils.

« Je les ai taper au sol » Jack haussa des épaules en souriant.

« Quoi Jackie » Rigola Jerry « la réputation des Mercer va aller très loin » Il hocha la tête.

« Son nom n'est pas 'Mercer' » Leur dit Amelia.

Les quatre garçons lui firent un regard 'peu importe' et reprirent leur conversation comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

« Comment est l'équipe de Hockey ? » Demanda Angel.

« Elle craint. Même ceux de dix ans sont nuls. Et il y a plein de petit PD qui vont se plaindre près de l'entraîneur si t'es trop dur » Jack fronça des sourcils.

« Je pense qu'il faut être un PD pour comprendre un PD, hein Jackie ? » Taquina Bobby.

Jack ricana et lança une pique à Bobby « Si je suis un PD c'est parceque je fais comme toi » Répondit-il.

« Maman, tu as entendu ça ? » Bobby se retourna vers Evelyn.

« J'ai entendu. Et il marque un point » Blagua Evelyn.

Bobby soupira dramatiquement et il commença à se chamailler avec ses frères tandis que Jack rigolait et montrait plus de vie qu'il n'en avait montré ces dernières semaines. Evelyn se joignit dans la lutte et se mit à côté de Jack pour rivaliser. Comme une famille, et ça en était une, ils continuèrent leur jeu, Amelia assise sur le côté, exclue, ignorée, les observant avec des yeux fâchés.

**OOO**

« Quatre heures ! » Amelia prit une cigarette et Vern lui alluma avec un briquet qu'elle lui avait offert pour Noël « Ils ont prit tout leur temps pour manger, ensuite ils se sont empressés à demander un dessert qu'ils ont mangé en 40 minutes, Je jure Vern qu'ils ont visité chaque option de la carte et qu'ils ont discuté des avantages et inconvénients de chaque chose avant de passer leur commande, ensuite quand ils avaient enfin commandé ils changeaient d'avis et commandaient d'autres choses, et puis, le plus calme, Jerry ou Terry, je l'ai vu observant les tartes, quand la serveuse lui a dit qu'il devrait attendre une demi heure il a répondit qu'ils avaient tout leur temps. Ils ont tous prit un dessert. Et crois moi, je n'ai jamais vu des gens manger un banana split aussi lentement. A la fin, ils ont commandés un café ! » Elle prit une longue cale sur sa cigarette, son visage tendu par la colère « Evelyn s'est contenté de les laisser faire alors j'en ai eu assez et j'ai simplement dit que j'avais de choses à faire et j'ai pris Jack et nous sommes partis » Soupira-t-elle.

« Et comment va le gamin ? » Demanda Vern, versant une tasse de thé vert à Amelia.

« Et bien il est monté dans sa chambre, forcément. Probablement en train de comploter pour me tuer dans mon sommeil. » Lança-t-elle. « Il ne me parlera pas, il ne mangera la nourriture que je lui prépare, il me regarde à peine » Admit-elle.

« Rappelle moi encore pourquoi tu voulais de lui ? » Vern s'alluma une cigarette.

« Je… Quand j'ai appris ce que John lui avait fait, je ne pouvais pas croire que ma chair et mon sang pouvait faire ce genre de chose » Confessa-t-elle « alors, je voulais montrer à ce gamin que toute notre famille n'était pas monstrueuse »

« Mais ? » Vern posait une question.

« Mais à présent, je commence à penser que c'était peut être une mauvaise idée… J'appréhende encore une de ses crises… et il me déteste clairement, alors pour être honnête… Parfois, je veux simplement… » Elle mima des griffes avec ses mains et grimaça « le frapper ou un truc du genre. Ensuite, je me sens horrible parcequ'il n'a rien fait pour le mériter mais en même temps je pense, que je me sentirais mieux si je pouvais me défouler sur lui » elle tapota sa cigarette « Regarde ça, qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Je n'ai pas fumé depuis presque deux ans ! »

Vern parcourut ses cheveux noirs d'une main « Et bien puisque tes vices sont au menu ce soir et que tu veux te détendre… Pourquoi pas deux verres de vins ? » Suggéra-t-il.

Amelia le fixa les yeux brillant « Vern, j'ai travaillé dur pour être clean » Déclara-t-elle.

« Ecoute, ce gamin te stresse ? » Vern se pencha légèrement « la seule façon de se débarrasser de ce stress est de lui rendre en retour, ou de le battre. Si tu fais le premier choix, cette famille emmerdante gagnera. Si tu fais le second choix, ces cons gagneront et tu deviendras une des choses que tu détestes. « Il comptait sur ses doigts en parlant, et il en prit un « Alors crée l'option numéro trois… un truc où personne ne t'ennuiera, ta bulle » Il haussa des épaules comme si c'était le choix évident.

Amelia regardait dans le vide en pensant « Je ne ferais pas ça, ma tolérance est trop haute » Dit-elle calmement.

Vern sourit et secoua la tête « Je peux compenser ça » Déclara-t-il, fouillant dans la poche de sa veste.

Il récupéra ce qui semblait être un set d'injection pour diabétique et le déposa sur la table. Dans un lent, un mouvement délibéré, il ouvrit le set et déposa la seringue à côté d'un petit sachet de poudre blanche. Il se renfonça sur sa chaise tandis qu'Amelia, des yeux larges, tira férocement sur sa cigarette, fixant le sachet.

« Y a pas d'urgence. Si tu ne veux pas, je ferais tout pour ne plus jamais en parler » Dit-il.

Amelia frotta inconsciemment sa manche en coton. D'une voix timide, elle murmura « Emmène ça » et fit un signe de tête sans parler, Vern remballa le set et le mit dans sa poche.

Il sirota le café qu'il s'était préparé et prit une profonde inspiration, comme si il tentait d'oublier les cinq minutes précédentes et soupira « alors comment s'est passé ton boulot ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Heu… Bien. Très bien. » Amelia hocha la tête « Ce nouveau livre que j'ai lu est très bien, très triste » Elle prit une autre cale de sa cigarette « Je vais demander une augmentation et je pourrais lui payer la baignoire qu'il veut » Elle parla très rapidement, « Je n'ai besoin que d'un fix pour ce soir, et ensuite demain j'irais mieux » Sourit-elle.

Vern acquiesça et sortit à nouveau le set « Tu es certaine ? » Demanda-t-il même si Amelia retroussait déjà la manche de son pull.

« Ouais, c'est juste pour ce soir, pourquoi je n'en serais pas sûre ? » Sourit-elle confiante.

Vern ouvrit la boucle de sa ceinture pour la mettre autour de son bras pour faire ressortir la veine. Alors Amelia lui sourit « ça m'aidera, à long terme, parceque je suis capable d'avoir les idées plus claires quand je suis un peu plus calme, je ne sais plus penser lorsque je suis remontée comme ça et ce gamin m'énerve, alors je dois me calmer, c'est tout ce que je peux faire »

_a suivre..._

je continue les traductions après mes exams, pensez à moi !


	6. Chapter 6

Jack était sur le sol de sa chambre, écoutant à travers la porte. Quelque chose était différent, en mal, dans la maison.

Normalement à cette heure ci, Amelia venait frapper à sa porte lui demandant de venir dîner, mais il n'avait rien entendu depuis l'arrivée d'autres personnes quelques heures plus tôt. Jack, d'un petit coup de la main, balança le petit couteau dans sa paume. Il déverrouilla la porte calmement et sortit dans le hall. Il y avait un courant d'air dans la maison. Habituellement, il y avait un peu de bruit, et si il n'avait pas su que les voitures étaient encore là, il aurait pu penser qu'il était seul dans la maison.

Il entendit un bruit et se raidit involontairement, mais aucun son ne suivit alors il hésita à s'avancer vers le haut des escaliers. Il écouta avec attention, espérant pouvoir entendre quelque chose qui lui donnerait une idée de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il y avait un son comme si quelqu'un se déplaçait, et il pouvait à peine entendre un rire, mais rien d'autre. Jack se faufila dans les escaliers, se penchant pour voir si il pouvait observer quelque chose. Il y avait une veste sur le crochet de la porte. Jack ne la reconnaissait pas, alors il se rapprocha pour l'examiner. Il huma l'odeur de la cigarette et de l'alcool. Les odeurs conjuguées lui rappelait d'horribles souvenirs alors Jack recula avec empressement.

Il s'approcha tout près de la cuisine et il entendit un autre bruit, celui-ci suivit d'un traînement lent alors il ressentit la peur. Il luttait pour la refouler en lui, elle le traversait en des vagues indomptables. Il mordit ses lèvres suffisamment fort pour s'ouvrir. Il fit d'autres pas pour s'éloigner. Doucement, désespérément, il se rendit à la porte de la cuisine. Il s'agenouilla et écouta sous la porte. Amelia était en train de rire calmement, léthargique comme un des hommes, certainement le propriétaire de la veste, maugréant quelque chose d'une voix basse que Jack ressentait d'avantage dans sa poitrine qu'il ne l'entendait.

Il y avait une odeur désagréable, une odeur âcre venant de la cuisine que Jack reconnaissait vaguement sans toutefois pouvoir la nommer. Il se dirigea à l'arrière de la maison, vers la salle à manger, là il pouvait utiliser l'autre entrée de la cuisine pour avoir une meilleure idée de ce qu'il se passait.

Il se faufila à travers la maison, passant la salle à manger et il s'accroupit à côté de l'entrée en forme d'arc de la cuisine. Il lorgna à l'intérieur. Amelia était en quelque sorte, prélassée sur la chaise, ses jambes étendues en face d'elle, son dos courbés maladroitement alors qu'elle reposait presque dans le dossier de la chaise. Elle avait une boucle de ceinture légèrement serrée autour de son bras.

Le gars, Jack ne savait pas son nom, était assis en face d'elle dans une position similaire, glissant ses pieds doucement sur le sol, faisant des bruit de traînée comme ceux que Jack avait entendu. Il pencha la tête lentement comme si il était fatigué. Jack remarqua quelque chose…sur la table. Il fronça des sourcils, plissant les yeux, mais il ne pouvait pas voir. « Ca va Vern » Dit Amelia, donnant à l'inconnu un nom « Je… J'avais besoin de ça, j'avais besoin de me relaxer » sa voix était lente, lourde, une teinte de peur, Jack reconnut le marmonnement d'une voix ivre. Il étouffa un murmure et retourna en arrière dans la salle à manger. Il retourna dans la hall et il se dirigea vers la porte arrière, mais elle était fermée avec une serrure de sécurité qu'il ne pouvait pas casser. Il se faufila à l'avant, mais la maison était fermée. Jack chercha après le téléphone avant de réaliser que le seul disponible était dans la cuisine.

Il laissa tomber ses larmes, la peur surgissant et les dents serrées de frustration. Il remonta les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre, réinstallant ses pièges et ouvrant la lame de son couteau. Jack commença à pleurer, prenant sa place habituelle sous la fenêtre, essayant de se calmer pour ne plus pleurer.

**OOO**

Angel était en train de fixer le téléphone, les yeux inquiets, son visage encore plus ridé à cause de ses sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Diane, marchant dans la cuisine.

« Amelia avait promis que Jack pourrait nous appeler… Il ne l'a pas encore fait. » lui dit-elle.

« Ca ne fait que quatre jours depuis que vous avez mangé avec lui ? » Demanda Diane, pas condescendante, seulement véritablement curieuse.

« Trois avec aujourd'hui… Je pense que si il ne nous appelle pas aujourd'hui, c'est bizarre… Il y a quelque chose d'inquiétant » Dit Angel lui donnant un regard inquiet.

Diane mâchouilla sa lèvre, un visage sympathique. « Et quoi, ça va faire trois jours que tu guette ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais… Je regarde le téléphone et je fais mon devoir, tandis que Bobby et Jerry font…leur devoirs, ce qu'ils ont besoin de faire, ensuite nous tournons… » Angel haussa des épaules.

« Depuis combien de temps t'es ici ? » Diane, qui portait un simple pyjama de coton, s'arrêta à côté du frigo.

« Je ne sais pas, quelques heures… Jerry a une énorme présentation à préparer et Bobby… il fait son business » Angel roula des yeux.

« Tu veux un sandwich ? » Demanda brièvement Diane, en dépit de l'heure tardive.

Angel la regarda, son visage brisé par la fatigue, souriant de gratitude « Ca serait génial… En fait, pourquoi je ne le ferais pas, je suis ici, je peux le faire » Il glissa de son tabouret.

Diane releva la main « Non, je peux le faire, je vais m'en faire un de toute façon, en plus j'ai déjà vu comment tu fais tes sandwichs » Siffla-t-elle.

« Tu as quelque chose à dire ! » Demanda Angel faisant mine de se moquer, un ton agressif.

« Ouais, tes sandwichs donnent l'impression d'avoir reçu une grenade » Rigola Diane.

Angel grimaça et acquiesça « Ca, malheureusement, c'est vrai » admit-il.

Il glissa du tabouret et s'étira les jambes, poussant sa poitrine et son estomac en avant jusqu'à ce que quelque chose dans son dos craque. Il grogna de satisfaction.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Diane bougea sa tête en direction d'un bloc note ouvert et d'un livre qu'il y avait sur le comptoir en face de lui.

« Hum, le devoir d'anglais de Madame Harrison » Il roula ses yeux à nouveau, allant prendre un soda pour lui et Diane qui commençait à faire les sandwichs.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai » marmonna Diane « Et bien, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de dormir ce soir » Elle haussa des épaules.

« Ce n'est pas si horrible quand on est dedans » Lui assura Angel.

« Tu as de la chance… tu sais, je ne suis pas ici depuis longtemps mais j'en ai l'impression qu'elle travaille dur pour moi » Lui dit Diane.

« Ouais, il fait de son mieux pour toi » Dit Angel, regardant anxieusement le téléphone toujours silencieux.

« Hey, il appellera » Dit Diane, remarquant le regard « laisse moi te poser une question, et je ne te cherche pas les noises, je suis juste curieuse » Elle fouilla dans le paquet de chips et en déposa sur les assiettes « Evelyn a fait de toute sa vie une mission pour…aider les enfants, les sauver, de leur parent, d'eux même… je pense qu'elle est formidable lorsqu'elle redresse les délinquants juvéniles de Détroit » Elle plaça l'assiette d'Angel à côté de son livre et pris un siège en face de lui. « Mais vous trois… même Jerry… non de dieu, vous quatre, parceque j'inclus Jack… Vous êtes toujours en difficulté, vous volez, combattez et vous êtes arrêté… Pourquoi ? » Elle fronça les sourcils, et comme elle l'avait promis, son ton n'était pas critique, mais sincèrement curieux.

Angel secoua la tête « Et bien… C'est vrai… Je ne peux pas dire que tu n'as pas vécu les difficultés parceque je sais la vérité mais tu as une mère et un père, aussi chiant soient ils, ils sont là et ne t'ont pas abandonné, ils sont bien, des gens honnête non ? » Demanda Angel.

Diane réfléchit et ensuite hocha la tête « ouais, ce sont des bâtards mais ils ne m'ont pas fait de mal » Admit-elle.

« Et bien, nos parents si. La mère de Jerry était une pute, il n'a pas connu son père parceque c'était l'un des clients de sa mère… Jerry a appris quand il avait trois ans que parfois la seule façon d'avoir de la nourriture c'était de voler, tu vois ? Je pense que dans le cœur, sa mère était une bonne personne, elle ne l'a jamais mis en danger, son jules non plus. Mais il devait voler et se battre pour survivre. Mon père était pareil, il était escroc, je l'étais aussi » Lui dit Angel.

« Un escroc ? » Diane fronça les sourcils

« Un requin… parmi d'autres choses. En théorie, je trichais comme je le fais au billard, au basket ou au hockey, mettant un peu d'argent à moi dans le jeu, alors que les autres gars pensent qu'ils jouent contre un perdant, ensuite j'empoche tout car je joue...coup de la chance » Il releva un sourcil vers elle.

« Tu as fais ça ? » Demanda Diane, impressionnée.

« Merde, ouais » Il sourit « mon père m'a apprit à arnaquer quand j'avais…six ou sept ans…je rapportais pas mal de profit. Mais il était très violent aussi, c'est pourquoi ils m'ont enlevé. » Il prit une bouchée de son sandwich « Et Bobby… Pour Bobby c'était très dur… sa mère et son père sont des enculés… Il a du voler et secouer des morveux et frapper leur cul simplement pour rester en vie… Maintenant, il utilise tous ce qu'il connaît… Et nous avons tous beaucoup de colère à chasser. » Dit-il.

« C'est à prendre à la légère » Diane releva un sourcil.

« Nous ne faisons pas ça pour dépiter maman… C'est juste ce que nous sommes » Il haussa des épaules à nouveau.

Diane hocha la tête « Ok. Je me posais la question, voilà tout » Elle sourit.

« Comment tu te sens ? Tu penses que l'aide de maman va t'aider à long terme ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« J'aimerais dire oui… Mais je n'en suis pas certaine… Je pense, j'ai des problèmes, la boisson principalement… Mais depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai pas bu, et je n'ai pas eu envie… Quand tu vis ici, c'est comme si tu étais dans une bulle, alors c'est facile de bien se tenir, et de se sentir en sécurité… Je m'inquiète simplement pour le jour où je quitterais cette maison, je quitterais cette bulle protectrice et je serais à nouveau tentée » Elle plissa son nez « c'est aussi simple que ça » Elle donna à Angel un regard d'excuse.

Angel lui fit un petit sourire et hocha la tête « C'est pourquoi nous sommes inquiet pour Jack… Quand il est ici, il se sent bien avec nous, il est l'un de nous. Mais maintenant qu'il est parti dans le vrai monde, je pense… Nous avons l'impression qu'il est fait de cristal, et que le plus petit choc pourrait le briser. Quand il est ici, nous pouvons le protéger, maman peut le protéger… Hors d'ici… Il est tout seul » Il s'arrêta soudainement, entendant un cri en provenance du haut des escaliers.

« Reste près du téléphone » Demanda-t-il, et Diane accepta.

Angel se précipita dans les escaliers et aperçut Bobby menaçant Li, son visage tordu par la colère « Je te le dis gamin, si tu vas dans cette chambre, je botte le cul » Hurla Bobby au visage de Li.

« Il ne reviendra pas, j'en ai assez d'être dans le grenier, je veux cette chambre » Hurla Li.

Bobby releva son poing pour frapper Li mais Angel se précipita en avant et saisit Bobby, le tirant en arrière « Merde, c'est quoi le bordel ? » Demanda-t-il aux deux autres.

« Ce petit merdeux était dans la chambre de Jack, il semble s'imaginer qu'il en a le droit ! » Dit Bobby.

« Il - n'est - plus - ici. » Dit lentement Li.

Bobby s'élança à nouveau sur lui et Angel attrapa simplement son frère par le dos. « Li, cette chambre est interdite » Lui dit Angel, faisant dos au garçon car il maintenait Bobby.

« Pourquoi ! » Grogna Li. Angel se retourna sur lui.

« Parceque je te le dis petit con, maintenant dégage » S'énerva-t-il.

Li rechigna puis décampa, jappant quand Bobby tenta de l'attraper.

Bobby fulmina silencieusement alors Angel l'escorta dans les escaliers, jusque dans la cuisine.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Diane nerveusement, regardant le volcan qu'était Bobby.

« Ouais, simplement des broutilles pour la chambre de Jack » Grommela Angel, s'étalant sur son siège.

« Rien que je puisse faire ? » Demanda Diane.

« Peut être aller parler à Li ? » Demanda Angel « Il ne peut pas avoir la chambre de Jack, c'est définitif, mais Bobby l'a un peu brusqué, et je me suis énervé » Expliqua-t-il.

Diane, qui avait fini son sandwich, prit un sachet de marshmallow dans l'armoire et grimpa les escaliers.

« Maman va bientôt revenir » Dit Angel.

« Angel, ça ne va pas, il n'a pas encore appelé » Dit Bobby, sa colère semblant se dissiper tout d'un coup.

« Je sais mec… Peut être… Peut être qu'il est sorti ou qu'il fait quelque chose comme aller au parc… » Mentit Angel pour rassurer Bobby mais également lui-même.

« Non. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment » Bobby secoua la tête, « Je veux appeler Maria pour qu'elle y aille, ou qu'elle nous donne l'adresse pour qu'on puisse y aller » Déclara-t-il.

« Bon. Ensuite, peut être qu'elle nous donnera un million de dollars à chacun » Se moqua Angel.

« Ce que je veux dire » Déclara Angel « Maria ne pourra pas nous donner l'adresse pas plus qu'elle ne peut nous donner les clefs de la maison » Il releva un sourcil.

« Alors, si elle vient nous rendre visite pour savoir si tout est ok, elle peut faire pareil avec lui » Bobby haussa des épaules.

« Elle a été deux jours avant notre dîner » Soupira Jerry en se rendant dans la cuisine « Il ne peut pas y retourner sans une raison »

« Elle a une raison ! » Cracha Bobby « On n'a pas de nouvelles de lui ! »

« Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles. Bobby, je déteste ça autant que toi mais il semblerait que Maria passe tous les jours. Elle n'a aucune raison de penser que ça va mal. »

**OOO**

Jack était en train de trembler fortement alors qu'il se tenait dans le salon d'Amelia. Il y avait une demi douzaine de personne assissent, affalés sur le sofa, dans le canapé, certains sur le sol. Amelia était couchée sur le ventre dans le deuxième divan, bredouillant des choses incohérentes car elle était droguée. C'était comme ça depuis quelques jours. Après quelques heures, Jack avait découvert que le petit copain d'Amelia était un dealer, les autres personnes étaient arrivées plus tard dans la maison, et y restaient depuis. Parfois l'un d'entre eux se levait pour chercher à manger, ou de la drogue. Jack avait tout vu des escaliers. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis quelques jours. Il n'avait pas quitté la maison, il n'était pas encore un visage régulier dans sa nouvelle école, alors ils ne savaient pas qu'il manquait. Il n'avait pas osé prendre une douche et il savait qu'il sentait mauvais mais il ne savait pas gérer ses émotions et c'est la peur qui le dirigeait. Il avait osé s'aventurer en bas après quelques heures de silence. Jack était tellement effrayé qu'il pensa qu'il allait faire pipi dans son pantalon mais il ne le fit pas, il se dirigea simplement dans la cuisine. Pour le téléphone. Il n'était pas si alerte que dans le passé, sa peur, rarement, brouillait son jugement.

Il n'avait pas vérifié avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Vern était assis à la table, comptant les sachets que Jack devina être de l'héroïne.

« Salut » Dit Vern, sa voix amicale « tu dois être Jack » Il sourit à Jack. Jack le compara à un requin qu'il avait vu dans un film, une fois.

Jack tenta d'ouvrir la bouche en pensant à la façon de fuir. « Amelia m'a dit que tu étais un peu nerveux avec les gens » Vern tourna soigneusement sa chaise, tendant ses mains pour montrer à Jack qu'elles étaient vides.

L'esprit de Jack s'enclencha en mode 'survie' tandis que la peur neutralisait ses fonctions cognitives. Il remarqua qu'il pouvait voir dans la cuisine, voir les couteaux dans le bloc sur le comptoir, voir la porte de la salle à manger. Dans sa tête, il pouvait décrire exactement la route qu'il devait emprunter pour joindre les escaliers en passant Vern.

« Bon écoute Jack, je ne suis pas un étranger, je suis un très bon ami de ta tante Amelia » Déclara Vern.

« Tu lui donne de la drogue » Murmura Jack d'une voix enrouée.

Vern acquiesça lentement « Je l'aide à se calmer… Comme un psy le ferait » Corrigea-t-il.

« Non » Jack secoua la tête.

« Hey, elle n'est pas obligée de les prendre, je lui ai donné le choix » Vern haussa des épaules « Maintenant, pourquoi es tu ici ? » Dit-il, quelque chose dans son ton faisant que Jack avait plus de mal à contrôler sa peur.

Même si il n'avait rien dans l'estomac, il se sentait nauséeux.

« Quoi ? » Sa voix s'étrangla.

« Viens ici. Laisse moi mieux te voir » Vern fit à nouveau un sourire de requin et il lécha ses lèvres.

« Va te faire foutre » Siffla Jack.

Vern pencha la tête d'un côté et releva un sourcil. Il se leva de la chaise alors Jack se rapprocha de la porte pour partir, il entendit Vern crier après lui. Il courut dans les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre, claquant la porte pour la fermer tandis qu'il entendait Vern gravir les escaliers. Il verrouilla la porte et se déplaça à côté du bureau pour le pousser comme il pouvait. L'effort lui donna des vertiges mais il avait déplacé le bureau en face de la porte quand Vern commença à la marteler, hurlant de le laisser entrer.

Jack prit une chaise et se précipita à la fenêtre, balançant la chaise le plus fortement possible. La surface du verre se brisa, mais ne se cassa pas. Alors Jack jeta à nouveau la chaise, criant dans l'effort alors que Vern tambourinait à la porte. Une fois encore, la vitre craquela, alors Jack se débarrassa de la chaise et commença simplement à frapper la vitre de ses poings, ignorant la douleur et le verre qui lui coupait les mains. Il entendit le bruit d'un craquement derrière lui et jeta un coup d'œil à la porte, gémissant quand il vit que le bois autour de la serrure commençait à céder sous la force de Vern.

Il y eut un son bruyant et la serrure lâcha. La porte s'ouvrit et le bureau glissa de quelques centimètres. Avec quelques poussées, la porte commença à s'ouvrir et, les mains tremblantes, secoua sa main et ouvrit la lame de son couteau puis se cacha sous le lit tandis que Vern entrait dans la pièce.

Jack écouta attentivement quand les pas lourds de Vern foulèrent le plancher, et que le son de ses pas provenait de la fenêtre, Jack rampa de l'autre côté du lit. Jack s'arrêta quand son couteau glissa de ses mains, claquant sur le sol.

« Maintenant, comme je disais » Vern s'avança de quelques pas vers Jack, enlevant sa veste et refermant la porte derrière lui « laisse moi te regarder »

**OOO**

« Maria, s'il te plait ! » Bobby était en train d'hurler au téléphone « Va y seulement cette fois… Va vérifier ! Sois certaine qu'il va bien, de tes propres yeux ! » Supplia-t-il.

Evelyn, qui revenait juste de chez une voisine, marcha songeuse, interrogeant du regard Jerry et Angel.

« Nous n'avons pas encore eu de nouvelles de Jack et nous avons un mauvais pressentiment » Dit Angel en guise d'explication.

Evelyn hocha la tête et prit le téléphone des mains de Bobby « Maria, c'est Evelyn… Ouais, nous sommes simplement inquiet, peux tu simplement aller vérifier ? » Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Il y eut une pause « Merci » Evelyn sourit « Tu nous rappelleras ? C'est formidable… Je suis certaine que tout va bien, nous voulons simplement en être sûre » Dit-elle au téléphone.

Elle raccrocha et regarda ses garçons « OK ? Ca lui prendra un peu de temps parcequ'elle a d'autres enfants à voir dans un premier temps. D'accord ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Merci maman » Les garçons dirent à l'unisson.

Elle prit ses trois fils dans un gros câlin « je m'inquiète aussi mais nous devons être diplomate sur certaine chose… de plus si on l'harcèle trop, Amelia peut décider que Jack ne vienne plus nous rendre visite » Elle les serra ensuite les relâcha « Nous devons juste savoir quand agir »

**OOO**

Amelia releva la tête groggy alors qu'elle entendait Vern hurler et un son qu'elle décrivait comme un hurlement.

Elle roula hors du divan et se força à se mettre sur ses pieds, attendant que sa tête s'éclaircisse quelques secondes avant de marcher vers les escaliers. Vern était fou de rage, traînant Jack par le bras, secouant le garçon rudement. Il balança littéralement Jack dans le coin comme un vieux sac alors Amelia leva les mains « Whoah, qu'est ce que tu fouts ! » Lança-t-elle fâchée.

« Ce petit bâtard m'a poignardé ! » Cracha Vern.

Amelia observa la petite égratignure sur le bras de Vern, ensuite elle regarda Jack qui s'était mit en position assisse pour ensuite se blottir dans le coin, une main serrant ses genoux, l'autre tenant son petit canif en face de lui, la lame oscillant dans l'air. Jack était visiblement en train de trembler et ses yeux était élargis et vide. Il était perdu dans le vide. Amelia paria qu'il pouvait voir des choses qui n'étaient pas dans la chambre avec lui.

« Tu lui a fait quelque chose ? » Amelia fronça des sourcils.

Vern ignora la question et la poussa pour passer, faisant un pas vers Jack.

Jack, même si il semblait ne pas avoir conscience de son entourage, réagit instantanément, battant des pieds en crachant du sang, ensuite il s'encourut dans la cuisine. Amelia et Vern le suivirent immédiatement pour voir Jack attraper un couteau plus grand dans le bloc sur le comptoir.

« Hey, merde ! » Grogna Amelia, « Vern prend lui ! » Lança-t-elle.

Vern se rua sur Jack. Jack attrapa une veille assiette sur la table et la jeta vers Vern. Vern jura alors que l'assiette s'écrasa à ses pieds. Jack fit un hurlement alors qu'il s'éloignait de Vern.

Amelia se dirigea de l'autre côté de la table mais Jack l'aperçut et il commença à hurler de tous ses poumons, hurlant et criant de façon incohérente.

Amelia esquiva un coup alors qu'il balança son couteau sur elle, tournant son corps pour le faire, donnant à Vern l'opportunité de se mettre derrière lui pour attraper la main de Jack qui tenait le couteau et la serrée jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche. Jack, comme Vern le maintenait, commença à crier encore plus fort qu'Amelia n'avait pu l'imaginer. Il se débattait comme un démon, tapant des jambes, tournant son dos, même si c'était douloureux, et griffant le visage de Vern. Vern retourna Jack et le plaqua sur la table, maintenant sa main sur sa bouche. Ca étouffait un peu le bruit. Jack continuait à se débattre tandis que Verne essayait de le maintenir.

Quelques amis shootés d'Amelia était sorti de leur stupeur et se trouvait à la porte, les yeux troubles « C'est quoi le bordel ? » l'un d'eux demanda « Peux tu le faire taire ! »

Amelia parcourut ses cheveux gras d'une main « Cette veille pute lui à parlé à ta place » Leur dit-elle.

« Et alors ? » Grogna Vern « Hey, un peu d'aide ! » Il lança un regard à l'un des drogués, un homme blond.

« Que veux tu que je fasse ? » Demanda l'homme, s'avançant.

Amelia se pencha sur Jack « Silence maintenant Jackie » Murmura-t-elle.

Jack redoubla ses efforts, ses yeux meurtriers sur les mains de Vern.

« Rex, aide moi ! »Aboya Vern tandis que l'homme blond se rapprocha pour tenir les bras de Jack, les maintenant sur la poitrine de Jack. Vern tenait toujours une main sur la bouche de Jack et il pressait l'estomac de son autre main, essayant d'empêcher Jack de se retourner.

« Nous ne pouvons pas lui donner une pilule » Dit une femme, une autre junkie de la bande de bourrés.

« Hey, nous pouvons lui donner un fix ? » Demanda Amelia à Vern.

Vern acquiesça « Faisons ça » grogna-t-il.

Amelia trouva tout l'attirail nécessaire pour préparer une aiguille, préparer le shoot aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait pendant que Rex et Vern tenait Jack.

« Combien dois je lui donner ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Putain, comment je peux le savoir ? Assez pour qu'il dorme… la même chose que celle que tu prends pour être dans les nuages » Estima Vern.

Amelia acquiesça et prépara l'aiguille, donnant des petits coups dans la seringue pour faire partir les bulles d'air.

Vern utilisa une main simplement pour relever une partie de la manche de Jack.

Jack regarda Amelia avec l'aiguille et même si la main de Vern était devant sa bouche, ses cris étaient désagréablement bruyants. Vern jappa et enleva sa main de la bouche de Jack comme il mordit sa paume. Vern le frappa au visage, mais l'adrénaline montait en Jack et il ne sentit pas le coup. Il hurlait des injures à Amelia. Alors Vern remit sa main, utilisant son autre main pour serrer le bras de Jack et faire ressortir les veines.

Amelia prit son bras vers elle et tapota un peu. Les yeux de Jack s'élargirent et il beugla dans la main de Vern lorsque Amelia introduit l'aiguille dans sa veine, enfonçant le piston.

L'effet fut presque instantané. Les yeux de Jack s'élargirent encore, ensuite devinrent flous. Son cri cessa presque aussi tôt et il retomba sur la table le regard vide, à moitié clos, fixant Amelia sans la voir. Vern relâcha sa prise sur Jack et alluma rapidement une cigarette, se moquant cruellement lorsque Rex releva la main molle de Jack pour la relâcher.

« C'est fait » Siffla Vern.

« Ce petit emmerdeur est stone » Rex se pencha pour se rapprocher du visage de l'enfant qui respirait lentement, la respiration courte.

« Tu ne penses pas que c'était trop ? » Demanda Amelia, préparant un autre fix.

« Non, il décolle juste » Vern secoua la tête « Hey, regarde » il tira sur sa cigarette jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rougeoyante ensuite la pressa sur le bras de Jack.

Jack ne cligna même pas des yeux quand sa peau brûla.

« Merde ! » Rigola Rex, pinçant le bras de Jack assez fort pour lui faire un bleu.

Amelia les ignora lorsqu'ils brûlèrent et pincèrent le garçon, concentrée sur son shoot. « Je retourne dans le salon » Dit-elle à Vern tandis qu'il utilisait le petit couteau de Jack pour lui faire des coupures sur le dos de la main.

« Fais moi un fix » Vern fit un signe en direction de l'aiguille qu'elle préparait.

« Fais le toi-même ! » râla-t-elle.

Elle remit un capuchon sur la seringue pour la mettre dans sa poche tandis que Rex et Vern commençait à préparer leur propre injection.

Amelia se pencha sur la petite forme de vie : Jack. Sa peau devenait grise et ses lèvres bleues. Elle gifla son visage suffisamment fort pour laisser une empreinte rouge.

« Hey, connard ? » Cria-t-elle à son visage. « Tu es si chiant ! Hey, qu'est ce que tu dirais si je disais… laisse moi voir. Oh, si je t'envoyais voir ton père ! » Dit-elle cruellement, le giflant à nouveau.

« Amelia, viens, c'est prêt » lança Vern, transportant beaucoup de sac en plastique hors de la cuisine « Tu lui en a probablement trop donné, le gosse pèse moins qu'un putain de pet, il est sûrement KO » Cria Vern d'où il était.

Amelia prit le bras de Jack et le secoua. Sa main était sans vie. Elle claqua durement son bras sur le bord de la table et sentit les os craquer sous sa main. Jack inspira simplement pour respirer. Amelia roula des yeux et sortit de la cuisine, se dirigeant vers le salon, laissant le petit seul dans la cuisine.

Il prit une autre inspiration lente et essaya de tourner la tête, clignant une fois des yeux, deux fois.

Le résidu d'adrénaline, les dernières forces provenant de la douleur, la faiblesse de son corps, Jack essaya de glisser de la table. Il s'affaiblissait rapidement, il pouvait sentir chaque battement de son cœur mais il avait une mission. Bien déterminé à attraper le téléphone sur le mur. Habituellement, il était à moins de deux pas de la table, mais cette fois, quelqu'un l'avait déplacé à une éternité, Jack du ramper, comme un zombie. Quand il fut à proximité, il comprit qu'une de ses mains ne pourrait pas travailler et il utilisa l'autre pour décrocha le téléphone et le faire tomber au sol. Il utilisa la même main pour composer le numéro puis il attendit simplement sur le sol, sa tête près du téléphone.

La sonnerie sembla durer une éternité et Jack sentait sa ténacité sombrer et les ténèbres commençait à l'attirer. Il y eut un 'clic' et une voix répondit « Evelyn Mercer à l'appareil ? »

« 'man » Murmura silencieusement Jack.

« Allo ? Qui est ce ? » Etait en train de dire Evelyn.

« 'Man ! » Essaya à nouveau Jack.

« Si il y a quelqu'un pouvez vous me le faire savoir ? Allo ? » Dit Evelyn, le timbre inquiet.

« 'Man… 'Man… 'Man… » Jack répéta les mots, sa voix s'élevant juste un peu plus à chaque tentative « 'Man… 'man…maman…maman…, maman » Haleta Jack « maman »

« Jack ! » Hurla Evelyn dans le téléphone, sa voix s'élevant alarmée et effrayée « Oh mon dieu, Jackie, Maria est sur la route, elle arrivera bientôt, tient bon bébé » La voix d'Evelyn était grossie par l'émotion et Jack pouvait à peine entendre les voix à l'arrière qui commençaient à crier alors qu'evelyn parlait dans le téléphone « Bébé maman est là, parle moi, parle moi Jackie, je suis là, continue de me parler, ne t'arrête pas de parler » Evelyn était en train de pleurer dans le téléphone à présent.

Jack sentit les ténèbres le gagner alors qu'il glissait dans l'obscurité, il haleta une fois de plus

« Maman »

_A suivre_

_Merci les filles de vos encouragements, je penserais aussi à vous. J'étais si touchée que je vous ai traduit un autre chapitre, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser comme ça !_


	7. Chapter 7

Carl était dans le paramédical depuis douze ans et il avait vu pas mal de chose, et de tous ce qu'il avait vu, le sang, les corps lacérés des victimes dans les accidents de voitures, la peau brûlée des personnes coincées dans les incendies, même les coups, les éraflures sur les mains d'une adolescentes victime d'un viol. Mais, quand il marcha dans la maison d'Amelia Keenan, de tous ce qu'il avait vu, ici resterait l'une des interventions qui le poursuivrait toute sa vie.

Une femme aux cheveux noirs agenouillée à côté du corps inerte d'un petit garçon, sanglotait en se lamentant tandis qu'elle essayait de le réanimer.

La peau du garçon était grisâtre, ses lèvres bleues, et une couche de sueur le recouvrait. Il y avait des contusions et des coupures sur ses mains et son visage, tous très récents, certains ressemblait à des tranches régulières. La femme qui était en train de pleurer leur demanda de l'aider alors Carl et sa partenaire, Alice, accoururent aux côtés du garçon.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Carl à la femme, gentiment mais la poussant fermement sur le côté.

« Oh mon dieu… Je… Je pense qu'ils lui ont donné de l'héroïne ! »Pleura la femme, « il a seulement dix ans » Leur dit-elle.

Carl se sentit nauséeux quand Alice leva le bras du garçon et le laissa retomber sans vie « Pas de réflexe » Dit-elle.

« Quel est son nom ? » Demanda Carl à la femme.

« Jack » Pleura la femme.

Lorsque Alice se pencha sur le visage de Jack pour hurler son nom, essayant de le réveiller, Carl jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui dans la cuisine « Est-ce que c'est l'une des personnes dans cette maison qui l'a blessé ? » Demanda-t-il à la femme qui sanglotait.

« Il y a un groupe de personne dans le salon complètement défoncés » La femme mettait plus de colère entre chaque mot « j'ai déjà appelé la police »

« J'ai un pouls mais il est filant » Lui dit Alice « Nous devons le sortir d'ici » Elle se leva pour prendre la civière.

« Madame, quel est votre nom ? » Demanda Carl en plaçant un masque de ventilation sur la bouche et le nez de Jack, appuyant sur le ballon pour lui donner plus d'oxygène.

« Je suis Maria » Elle semblait reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même « Je suis son assistance sociale, j'étais venue vérifier si tout allait bien et je l'ai retrouvé comme ça » Expliqua-t-elle tandis qu'Alice revenait avec la civière.

Il y eut la lumière bleu et rouge des sirènes de police qui se reflétait dans la vitre.

Alice et Carl chargèrent soigneusement Jack sur la civière « J'ai lancé un appel radio pour les gens là bas, un ou deux semblent avoir une overdose. » Dit Alice à Carl quand deux officiers arrivèrent en courant dans la maison.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda l'un des officiers.

« Un garçon de dix ans en overdose d'héroïne » Lui dit Carl.

« Jésus » Dit l'officier.

« Egalement signe d'abus, vous devriez aller dans le salon » Cracha Alice de colère, plaçant à la hâte des bandes sur les blessures graves de Jack.

« Fils de pute » Grommela l'autre agent, cherchant ses menottes en se précipitant dans le salon.

« Bon, nous l'emmenons à l'hôpital, il y a une autre ambulance en route, certains d'entre eux semblent mal » Expliqua Alice. Elle et Carl se dépêchèrent de passer les policiers et sortir pour aller à l'ambulance.

Maria grimpa à l'arrière après eux et l'ambulance démarra rapidement, laissant les officiers sur les lieux.

L'un d'entre eux marchait à présent dans la cuisine vide et observait les dégâts. Il entendit un bruit étrange, comme le bruit d'une araignée dans une boite d'allumettes.

Il s'avança où le garçon avait été retrouvé et s'accroupit à côté du téléphone où résidait encore un son. Le bruit venait du téléphone et en se rapprochant, il réalisa que c'était la voix de quelqu'un d'autre au bout du fil. Sans toucher le téléphone, il se pencha pour mieux entendre une femme, pleurant dans le cornet, demandant qu'on lui dise ce qu'il se passait.

**OOO**

Bobby et ses frères observaient Jack, qui, comme il l'avait fait ces quatre jours derniers, reposait immobile dans le lit d'hôpital, un tube dans sa gorge pour l'aider à respirer car son corps n'était pas encore assez fort pour le faire lui-même. Evelyn était recroquevillée dans un fauteuil de la chambre, ses yeux mis clos, même si elle n'avait pas encore dormi car Jack était encore potentiellement malade.

Jack était presque aussi blanc que les draps dans lequel il reposait, ses yeux sombres et flous. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et craquelées là où le tube frottait, sa tête était recouverte d'un bandage après que des radios ait décelé une fracture à l'arrière de son crâne. Son bras cassé était enfermé dans une épaisse couche de plâtre, les autres blessures nettoyées et bandées. Sa poitrine semblait anormalement volumineuse, à cause des bandages qui enveloppaient ses côtés, plusieurs d'entre elles étaient cassées. Un de ses poumons était perforé et causerait, selon les médecins, des dommages permanents. Il y avait de bonne chance que Jack ait besoin d'un inhalateur, quand il sortirait de l'hôpital. Il devait encore se réveiller, et pendant plusieurs heures, le jour d'avant, les médecins avaient parlés de la probabilité qu'il y ait des séquelles irréversibles sur son organisme.

« Il devrait y avoir un médecin ici, ils devraient le surveiller » Murmura Bobby péniblement.

« Tu as entendu ce qu'ils ont dit, c'est à lui de se réveiller » Dit Jerry réfléchissant à chaque mot.

« Mais il n'y a rien qu'ils puissent faire ? Ce que je veux dire, il est petit et ils s'attendent à ce qu'il fasse tout ça sans aide » Demanda Angel.

« Ecoute, toutes ces choses branchées sur lui, ça doit l'aider » précisa Jerry.

« Je tuerais cette pute » Dit Bobby calmement.

« J'ai entendu qu'elle était dans une chambre en bas parcequ'elle a fait une overdose. Nous pourrions l'étouffer dans son sommeil. » Renifla Angel.

« C'est comme ça que vous voulez l'aider ? » Soupira Jerry.

« Elle devrait mourir et je me sentirais mieux à l'intérieur » Dit Bobby livide.

« Non, tu ne le seras pas, pas tant que Jack n'ira pas mieux » Déclara Jerry « Ce que nous devons faire c'est être ici, rester ici, pour notre frère »

« Ne nous joue pas les saints Jerry, pas maintenant » Cracha Angel, mais sans conviction.

« Je dis simplement que ça ne l'aidera pas de faire quelque chose de stupide… Non de dieu, si nous la tuons, nous finirons en prison et quand Jack s'éveillera nous ne serons pas là pour lui » Dit Jerry.

Bobby sembla vouloir parler, hésitant, ensuite continua « il a maman » dit-il très calmement.

« Ouais, parceque maman pourra s'occuper de lui seule après ça » railla Jerry.

« Elle l'a fait pour nous » précisa Angel.

« Jackie n'est pas comme nous » Dit calmement Jerry « Il a vécu trop de chose, il n'est pas comme nous »

« Il en a trop vu » Bobby fronça des sourcils.

« Ouais, mais nous savons comment il va réagir… il est totalement déséquilibré et d'après ce que j'ai vu, seule maman, ou nous, pouvons le calmer quand il perd le contrôle… J'aime maman mais elle ne pourra pas toujours s'occuper de lui seule » Leur dit Jerry.

A regret, Angel et Bobby agréèrent. « Alors, nous devons la laisser… » Demanda Angel.

« Jackie ira mieux c'est plus important que cette putain de droguée » Grogna Jerry.

Le médecin qui s'occupait de Jack depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital arriva derrière les garçons. « Vous complotez une vengeance ? » Demanda-t-il en rigolant.

Les trois garçons se retournèrent et le fixèrent, son sourire disparut. « Je blaguais » Il leva les mains.

« Comment va-t-il aujourd'hui ? » Soupira Angel.

« En fait, les résultats sont bon. Il résiste contre la machine. » Leur dit le médecin.

« Ce qui veut dire ? » Bobby fronça les sourcils.

« Mes amis, ça veut dire que votre petit frère peut respirer seul, nous pouvons lui enlever le tube » sourit il.

« Il va se réveiller ? » Demanda Jerry.

« Ca je ne peux pas le dire… Peut être qu'il le fera… Le fait est qu'il peut respirer seul, c'est un bon signe, ça veut dire que son corps est plus fort. Dans beaucoup de cas comme celui-ci, le patient se réveille souvent peu de temps après qu'on ai enlevé le tube »

« Vous avez déjà vu des gamins de dix ans ayant reçu une forte dose d'héroïne, docteur ? » Demanda Bobby plein de sarcasme.

Le docteur oscilla la tête s'excusant et se dirigea dans la chambre, les frères Mercer derrière lui.

« L'infirmière est venu nous dire que vous alliez enlever la canule aujourd'hui ! » Dit Evelyn se mettant péniblement sur ses pieds.

Ses fils se déplacèrent à côté d'elle alors que le médecin prenait une paire de gants « C'est ce que je vais faire Mme Mercer, votre garçon lutte un peu, je vais enlever le tube de sa gorge et le laisser respirer sans assistance. C'est une bonne chance parceque ça veut dire qu'il va mieux, et en même temps, qu'il se renforce » Il lui fit un aimable sourire.

Le docteur, qui s'appelait Higgins, se pencha au dessus de Jack et enleva délicatement ce qui tenait le tube en place. Il attendit que Jack inspire, ensuite lorsqu'il expira, il enleva le tube doucement.

Jack ne bougea pas, mais les machines qui enregistraient les battements de son cœur ne s'alarmèrent pas, alors les Mercer laissèrent sortir un soupir de soulagement. Higgins utilisa une petite lampe pour vérifier les yeux de Jack « Les pupilles sont correctes et répondent » dit-il heureux « Ca veut dire qu'il est juste endormi… Mais c'est un sommeil très profond. Il se réveillera, simplement, laissons lui le temps » Les rassura-t-il « Maintenant, je vais vraiment vous suggérer de rentrer chez vous, de vous reposer. Il y a des médecins et des infirmières qui peuvent prendre soin de lui, vous avez tous besoin de repos » Dit il sympathiquement.

« Je ne pars pas » Dit Jerry et ses frères agréèrent.

« Non, il va bien, vous devez dormir, vous avez besoin d'aller à l'école, j'ai besoin de voir les autres enfants » Déclara Evelyn, même si son ton clair disait qu'elle n'aimait pas ça.

« J'emmerde l'école » Cracha Bobby.

« Bobby ! » Lança Evelyn.

« Maman, je ne le quitterais pas » Lui dit Bobby.

« Pourquoi ne pas faire des tours de gardes ? » Demanda Angel « Nous restons chacun une nuit ensuite nous allons dormir, allons à l'école, comme ça l'un de nous est toujours là et les autres peuvent se reposer »

« Je serais le premier » Bobby haussa des épaules.

« Non » Dit Evelyn.

« Maman, tu n'as pas dormi depuis quatre jours » Précisa Jerry.

« Aucun de vous non plus » Leur rappela Evelyn.

« C'est différent avec nous maman, nous sommes jeunes et virils » Jerry lui fit un petit sourire.

Evelyn frotta ses yeux fatiguée « Bien » marmonna-t-elle « je dois aller récupérer les autres chez les voisins » Déclara-t-elle.

Elle marcha vers le lit et se pencha sur Jack, embrassant son front amoureusement. « Je m'en vais pour quelques temps Jackie, mais je reviendrais bientôt, je le promets » murmura-t-elle.

Elle serra Bobby et remercia le médecin, laissant Angel et Jerry. Quand ils partirent, Bobby s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'Evelyn avait occupé, souriant tendrement à l'odeur de fleur qui s'accrochait à la couverture que l'une des infirmières lui avait donné. Bobby se releva et marcha vers Jack, plaçant la couverture sur son étrange forme.

A ce moment, il paniqua. Bobby se pencha et posa doucement sa tête sur la poitrine squelettique de Jack, écoutant si son cœur battait. Il entendit la douceur, le rythme régulier. Il poussa sa chaise plus près du lit pour pouvoir tenir la main de Jack. Il resta assis comme ça durant quatre heures, ne bougeant pas, regardant simplement la poitrine de Jack monter et descendre, le regardant survivre.

Après un long, très long moment, Bobby se rapprocha et caressa une mèche blonde égarée sur le front de Jack, souriant à la douceur de la peau de bébé de Jack. La colère jaillit soudain à l'intérieur de lui, si fortement qu'il lâcha la main de Jack, posant ses deux mains sur les barrières en métal, retenant toute la rage qu'il sentait dans cette poigne. Les larmes tombèrent de ses yeux, les larmes qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber devant ses frères alors qu'ils regardaient l'état faible de Jack, son corps endommagés. Ses mains se resserrèrent encore et encore espérant que les barres cèdent. Il arrêta soudain et se releva, haletant comme si il avait couru pendant des heures. Debout, les mains douloureuses, il fit de petit pas en direction de la salle de bain. Refermant la porte derrière lui, Bobby laissa couler l'eau froide sur ses mains pendant une demi heures alors qu'il se permettait de pleurer. Lorsque ses mains tremblèrent et s'engourdirent, il jeta de l'eau sur son visage et observa ses yeux dans le miroir « contrôle toi » dit-il, imitant la voix de Nelson, l'un de ses pères d'accueil les plus décents qu'il avait eu avant de vivre chez Evelyn.

Nelson avait été marine pendant des années avant d'être renvoyé. Il croyait en l'utilité des règlements militaire, de sa discipline. Malgré sa brutalité, il prenait véritablement en charge les enfants qu'il gardait, croyant qu'être rigoureux, en causant la douleur, était un bon enseignement pour survivre, pas seulement pour leurs faire du tort parcequ'il buvait, ou que c'était un bâtard rancunier. Il avait appris à Bobby que c'était une erreur de laisser sa famille le voir affaiblit, peu importe pour quoi, et Bobby l'avait appris par cœur. Il s'aspergea avec plus d'eau et s'essuya ensuite avec une serviette, refaisant ses cheveux, ses yeux le fixant toujours, comme un plongeur prêt pour une descente profonde.

Tout en regardant son corps, il pouvait voir sa reconstruction. Les frissons qui avaient courbés ses épaules cessèrent. Il n'avait plus le dos voûtés, reprenant sa stature de boxeur, ce qui était sa position naturelle. Son visage durcit, les yeux brillants d'une étincelle, le flash de la colère, la rage, le sombre masque qui glissait parfois. Il renifla une fois, roulant des épaules et craquant son cou ensuite il retourna dans la chambre.

Le lit de Jack était vide.

Bobby recula en arrière sous le choc, clignant des yeux aux draps froissés dans le lit. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit comme dans les mauvais rêves qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il avait appris que Jack avait une tante. Il avança dans le milieu de la pièce scannant avec des yeux experts quand il réalisa que la machine qui enregistrait les battements cardiaques n'était pas déréglée, ne faisant pas sonner des alarmes désagréables. Cela voulait dire que Jack n'était pas très loin.

Bobby s'avança encore mais il se rappela d'une histoire que Jack leurs avait raconté : quand il était petit, il allait se cacher sous le lit de son père, et tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était les chaussures de son père qui passait à côté du lit avant d'être tiré vers la lumière. Bobby repassa l'histoire lentement dans sa mémoire, ensuite il s'accroupit.

Jack était blotti sous le lit de l'hôpital, serrant la couverture d'Evelyn sur lui, ses yeux grands ouverts mais n'apercevant rien. Bobby se rappela du 'regard à des milliers de miles' jurant quand il remarqua que le vide dans les yeux de Jack était encore plus profond qu'il ne l'avait été.

« Jackie ? » Appela Bobby gentiment, bougeant maladroitement en position accroupit.

Jack se basculait d'avant en arrière, sa respiration lourde et sifflante. « Jackie, c'est Bobby » Dit-il doucement, « je vais me rapprocher, d'accord ? »

Jackie ne répondit pas mais Bobby, regardant son frère dans les yeux, aperçut qu'ils bougèrent imperceptiblement. « Bon d'accord petit homme, je suis ici ». Bobby chanta une chanson et se rapprocha encore jusqu'à être à côté du lit, seulement à quelques pas de Jack.

Assis, jambes croisées, Bobby regardait sous le lit à son frère.

« Hey gamin, comment tu vas ? » Bobby se força à donner le ton de la conversation.

Les yeux de Jack restèrent distants mais il murmura d'une voix enrouée « Ma poitrine me fait mal »

Bobby laissa tomber ses yeux une seconde car ils se remplirent de larme de joie à la voix de Jack. « Ouais ? » Demanda-t-il en fixant toujours le sol. « Et bien, tu as reçu pas mal de coup à cet endroit Jackie… Tu sais ce que tu as fait ? » Il tenta de le regarder.

« Non ? » Demanda Jack curieux, sa voix faible.

« T'es mort, plusieurs fois, ils ont du… » Bobby releva ses mains, mimant les défibrillateurs « tzz, tu as reçu des décharges ! » Il s'émerveilla de son habilité à retenir ses émotions en racontant à Jack comment il s'était arrêté plusieurs fois dans la salle d'urgences.

« J'ai fait ça ? » Demanda Jack étonné.

« Ouais, t'es un petit cinglé » Bobby se força à rire, observant les coins de la bouche de Jack qui se levèrent dans un infime sourire.

« Tu ne peux pas rire de ça, nous ont peu se moquer, tu ressemblais à ce ver de terre qu'on a électrocuté un jour, tu t'en souviens ? » Demanda Bobby, observant le moindre signe de lumière dans les yeux de Jack encore remplit de la peur.

« Il a explosé » Dit Jack sérieusement « je ne me sens pas bien mais je n'ai pas explosé » remarqua-t-il.

« Tu ressembles encore à un ver » Bobby haussa des épaules

« Bon, tu ressembles à un cul » Murmura Jack, regardant enfin Bobby « un cul de babouin »

« Ouais et bien, tu ressembles à la fée clochette, blondie » Bobby lança en souriant.

« Tu ressembles à Mouche » Murmura Jack, son mouvement de bascule diminuant.

« Tu ressembles à Lilly la tigresse » rétorqua Bobby.

« Princesse Lilly peut se battre, tu ressembles à Wendy » Jack gloussa silencieusement.

« Ah ouais, et bien tu ressembles…euh, La Vida Loca ! » Tenta Bobby.

« Tu ressembles à son gros cul » répondit Jack presque instantanément.

« Tu ressembles à un pet »

« Tu as une haleine de pet »

« Tu es une haleine de merde » Bobby tira la langue à son frère.

« Tu as une haleine de merde » Jack le poussa de sa bonne main.

Il y avait une étincelle dans ses yeux à présent, mais il était toujours hanté tandis qu'il regardait Bobby.

« Tu es la merde sur mes chaussures » Bobby se remit sur ses pieds en un petit saut.

« Tu espères être la merde sur mes chaussures, tu es une amibes vivant sur un bout de merde qui ne me donne même pas l'envie de marcher dessus » Jack releva un sourcil sur Bobby qui éclata de rire, sachant qu'il était battu.

Jack ne rigola pas mais il fit un petit sourire, sourire nerveux car Bobby se relevait.

« Tu nous as fait peur gamin » Lui dit Bobby, devenant soudainement sérieux.

« Ils m'ont fait peur » murmura Jack.

Il rampa soudain, ignorant les intra veineuse qui s'arrachait de son bras, les électrodes pour son cœur se décollant de sa poitrine. Bobby se pencha sous le lit et attrapa Jack, le prenant dans une étreinte d'ours la plus douce possible, prudent de l'état fragile de Jack.

Il sentit Jack se tendre dans ses bras comme si un courant électrique l'avait parcourut quand la porte s'ouvrit avec un 'clic' audible.

« Oh, il s'est réveillé ? » S'exclama la voix d'une infirmière « je vais chercher le docteur » elle s'en alla rapidement.

« Bobby » Haleta Jack, sa voix s'élevant de peur.

« Jackie, ça va aller, ce ne sont pas de mauvaises personnes, ils veulent seulement t'aider » Le rassura Bobby. Il était facile à tenir, son estomac se retourna quand il vit Jack à la lumière. L'enfant n'avait jamais eu un poids normal mais avec ça, à présent Bobby pouvait le soulever comme un sac de brindilles. « En premier lieu, Cracker Jack, nous te donnerons des cheeseburgers » Déclara Bobby simplement en s'installant dans le fauteuil, avec Jack dans les bras.

« Je veux des frites » Lui dit Jack, se relaxant instantanément dans les bras de son frère, posant sa tête sur la poitrine de Bobby.

Bobby eut le flash d'une nuit, où lui, Angel et Jerry avait 'officiellement' fait entrer Jack dans la famille. C'était une situation à peu près similaire, après qu'une raclure locale avait emmené Jack, Jack avait carrément piquer une crise et détruit la maison. Cette nuit là, il avait eu une terreur nocturne et après qu'Evelyn l'ait calmé, ses frères lui avaient juré de le protéger dans n'importe quelle situation. Jack s'était rendormi dans les bras de Bobby.

Parcequ'il avait son petit frère près de lui, l'avoir à portée de vue, le mettait à l'aise, et ça rendait Bobby calme et il savait que c'était la même chose pour Angel et Jerry.

La porte s'ouvrit encore et la même tension de peur passa à travers le corps de Jack.

« Ca va, c'est le docteur Higgins » Murmura Bobby à Jack.

« Salut » le docteur Higgins resta à la porte, souriant gentiment à Jack, « tu pense que je peux entrer pour regarder ton bras ? » Il fit un coup de tête aux blessures ensanglantées sur le bras de Jack. Il tenait une petite trousse médical que Jack pouvait voir « C'est juste des bandages et des compresses stériles » promit-il.

Intérieurement, Bobby applaudissait le médecin pour sa façon d'agir. Au lieu de le bousculer, il laissait le contrôle à Jack, pour le mettre à l'aise.

Jack releva des yeux sur Bobby qui relevait un sourcil, lui laissant savoir que c'était le bon choix. Jack hocha la tête à Bobby et Bobby dit « vous pouvez venir doc » Il fit à l'homme un petit sourire.

« Merci Jack » Le docteur sourit à nouveau. La trousse dans une main, mettant son autre main sur le côté, montrant qu'elle était vide, Higgins entra dans la chambre. Il prit la deuxième chaise pour s'asseoir en face de Jack et Bobby.

Jack tremblait dans les bras de Bobby.

« Je peux voir ton bras ? » Demanda poliment Higgins.

Bobby savait que ça en coûtait beaucoup à Jack de laisser un étranger le toucher, mais il releva son bras doucement, prenant de profonde inspiration « Jackie, respire normalement, c'est un ami » Lui dit Bobby calmement.

Higgins prit une paire de gants et très lentement, s'approcha du bras de Jack. Quand il toucha sa peau, le garçon tressaillit comme si on l'avait brûler alors Higgins releva ses mains « désolé Jack » dit-il calmement.

Jack tenait son bras en arrière alors Higgins prit une compresse humide de sa trousse. Il prit le poignet de Jack d'une main, pas très fort mais de façon à ce que Jack ne pouvait plus enlever sa main. Il essuya avec précaution sur les petits points de ponction où les cathéters s'étaient arrachés. Jack pleurait.

Jack siffla de douleur et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Bobby. « J'ai appelé votre mère » leur dit Higgins en essuyant avec une autre compresse « elle hurlait dans le téléphone tellement fort qu'elle m'a presque perforé un tympan » blagua-t-il « elle est sur la route » sourit-il.

« Merci doc » Dit Bobby calmement.

« Pas de problème. Hey Jack ? » Demanda Higgins « Tu penses que lorsque j'aurais fini avec ton bras, je pourrais voir ta tête ? Et aussi ton dos et ta poitrine ? Je veux être certain qu'il n'y a pas de problème, je ne veux pas que tu sonnes creux comme l'homme de fer (magicien d'oz) » il fit à Jack un sourire, et Jack releva un sourcil.

« Je pense que tu es trop vieux pour mes plaisanteries, hein ? » Demanda Higgins sérieusement.

« Je serais trop vieux même si j'avais cinq ans » grinça Jack.

« Ouais, tu as sûrement raison… Alors, est ce que je peux voir si il reste des marques ? Et euh, je vais regarder ta gorge, voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour ta voix ? » Demanda-t-il.

Jack fit un incommensurable mouvement d'épaule mais ça signifiait 'oui'.

Quand ses bras furent examinés, Jack laissa Higgins examiner sa gorge et sa tête. Higgins enleva les bandages de la tête de Jack et les jeta, puis il pressa ses doigts sur l'arrière du crâne de Jack et hocha la tête content. « Maintenant le plus difficile mon p'tit, ton dos et ton thorax sont vraiment abîmés, alors je vais déjà m'excuser si je te fais mal, mais c'est nécessaire » Higgins fronça les sourcils à Jack de regrets.

Bobby assit Jack sur le lit et aida Higgins à enlever le pyjama d'hôpital qu'il portait. Higgins enleva les bandes principales qui ne faisaient rien de plus qu'envelopper. Bobby siffla au vue de l'horreur, des contusions pourpres/noirs décoraient le corps de Jack.

Higgins, très doucement, pressa ses doigts sur les marques, vérifiant si rien n'avait bougés. Le visage de Jack était un masque de souffrance. Higgins lui demanda de lever un bras pour toucher un endroit particulier. « Bien, tu as eu un peu de chance. Tu as été très mal en point, vraiment mais maintenant tu iras mieux ! » Higgins fit à Jack un chaleureux et amical sourire. « Ce que je vais faire, je vais demander à une infirmière qu'elle apporte un nouveau pyjama, et ensuite tu retourneras au lit, puis j'irais te chercher de la vraie nourriture, pas celle de l'hôpital qui a un goût de carton. Oh, et un de mes amis va venir te parler, ok ? » Demanda encore Higgins, Bobby le complimenta intérieurement.

« OK » Dit calmement Jack.

Higgins s'en alla et s'assura qu'une infirmière apporte un nouveau pyjama. Bobby l'aida à se changer, puis il mit Jack dans son lit. Alors qu'il s'éloignait du lit, une femme avec de longs cheveux bruns bouclés entra dans la chambre.

« Salut ! » Dit elle brillamment « je suis Megan, je suis…Je suis quelqu'un à qui tu peux parler »Elle sourit et Bobby se rappela immédiatement que la police avait désigné un pédopsychiatre pour évaluer l'état de Jack. Elle avait un sac avec elle et il paria qu'il devait être remplit de ces stupides poupées de chiffons. « Le docteur m'a dit que tu ne semblait pas vouloir t'éloigner de Bobby, alors je vais lui permettre de rester, je veux que tu sois à l'aise » Leur dit-elle.

« Alors Jack, te souviens tu de la première nuit où tu es parti de chez ton père ? » Demanda carrément Megan.

Jack cligna des yeux sur elle, ensuite hocha la tête lentement, presque comme si il se moquait d'elle. « Tu as probablement parlé à quelqu'un comme moi cette nuit, quelqu'un qui avait » Elle fouilla dans son sac et sortit ce que Bobby savait être « une poupée comme ça ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Jack lança un regard cynique à Bobby ce qui l'attrista, parceque Jack avait dix ans et que le cynisme aurait dû lui être inconnu vu son âge.

« Oui » Répondit Jack « et j'en ai parlé avec eux, à l'évaluation » expliqua-t-il.

« A ce moment, tu as parlé de ce que ton père et les autres hommes avaient fait ? » Megan sourit encore et ça commençait à irriter Bobby. « Oui m'dame » Dit Jack. Bobby pouvait entendre le ton tranchant et il se tendit immédiatement sur sa chaise.

« Bien, voudrais tu me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé dans la maison d'Amelia ? » Megan prit un stylo et un calepin de son sac et Bobby la dévisagea la bouche ouverte. Elle était clairement une amatrice.

Jack cligna à nouveau de yeux « Ils ont pris de la drogue » dit-il et seul Bobby entendit le 'aie' dans le ton de Jack.

« Mhmm et à propos de Vern, que peux tu me dire de lui ? » Megan regarda Jack, rencontrant ses yeux et dévisageant Jack avec une sorte d'agressivité sincère. Jack cilla et baisa le regard, le sang pulsant de ses yeux, tout son corps se tendant comme un chat à la queue irisée « Non, je ne veux pas » Dit il décomposé.

« Essaie pour moi Jack, c'est important » Megan essaya le ton de la sympathie mais sa voix restait condescendante.

« Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il était ami avec Amelia et qu'il l'a aidait à me mettre l'aiguille » Dit Jack.

« Et c'est tout ? Parceque Amelia m'a dit que Vern était dans ta chambre et qu'il y a eu des cris » Megan encore, essaya de feindre la sympathie.

Bobby serra ses accoudoirs alors que la colère bouillait en lui à cette nouvelle. Il fixa inconsciemment Megan.

« Vern t'a-t-il touché ? Voudrais tu me montrer sur la poupée où Vern t'a fait du mal ? » Elle plaça une poupée en face de Jack et quand il ne bougea pas, elle fit une erreur. Elle s'approcha et tira sur le bras de l'enfant pour le rapprocher.

Jack réagit comme Bobby le pensait. Mais cette fois ci, il vit immédiatement que c'était différent. Normalement, quand Jack pétait un plomb, il attaquait les choses, jetait les assiettes, cassait les fenêtres et les bibelots. Mais cette fois, Jack bondit comme un chat sur Megan, et en dépit de son poids il entraîna Megan sur le sol pour la frapper.

Bobby sous le choc, accourut près du lit. Jack, qui injuriait Megan avec des mots que Bobby pensait qu'il ne connaissait pas, montra ses dents comme un animal enragé. Megan était en train d'hurler et tapait en vain alors que Jack lui tirait les cheveux. Bobby réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas arrêter Jack sans le blesser mais il pensa qu'il s'excuserait plus tard. Il enroula son bras autour de Jack et le tira avec plus de difficulté qu'il ne le pensait, mais il le détacha. Jack se tortillait de façon à se retourner, puis il mordit la main de Bobby, fortement, les dents acérées s'enfonçant dans la peau de Bobby. Bobby hurla et repoussa Jack, reculant sa main comme si il s'agissait d'un chien. Jack tomba sur le sol puis il courut hors de la chambre. Bobby courut après lui alors qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir vers les ascenseurs.

La porte s'ouvrit et Evelyn sortit, Angel et Jerry à ses côtés.

Jack s'arrêta comme mort dans sa course. Et ce fut comme si une ombre se levait.

Il courut vers Evelyn sans un mot et elle tomba à genoux, sanglotant. Jack se rapprocha d'elle et s'élança dans ses bras, la serrant fortement comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il disparaissait sous l'épaisse couche qu'elle portait. Bobby ne pouvait pas l'aider mais il sourit, et même si les sanglots ravageurs de Jack déchiraient l'air, Bobby échangea un regard avec ses frères. Jackie irait mieux.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack était assis à la petite table d'enfant, le visage livide

Jack était assis à la petite table d'enfant, le visage livide. Les autres enfants autour de lui jouaient joyeusement, le chant mélodieux de leur rire, leurs jeux, remplissaient l'air. Il était en train de les observer avec un regard étrange. Il semblait effrayé, comme un chien battu regarderait son maître apeuré, craignant d'être frappé mais conscient qu'il pourrait facilement se défendre. Il ne jouait pas avec les jouets au sol, il était juste assis, calmement, tranquillement.

« Vous voyez pourquoi nous sommes inquiets ? » le médecin, un africain à lunette, se retourna vers Evelyn.

« Docteur Wood, Jack a seulement eu la permission de sortir de sa chambre il y a quelques jours… Et vous avez dit vous-même qu'étant donné ce qu'il avait vécu, il y avait des chances qu'il ne veuille pas interagir avec d'autres enfants de son âge. » Précisa Evelyn.

Wood acquiesça « Oui, j'ai effectivement dit qu'il ne voudrait pas interagir. Mais Jack n'interagit pas du tout »

Il poussa ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez « Mde Mercer, Jack était-il sociable quand il est arrivé chez vous la première fois ? » Demanda le docteur.

« Pas du tout » Lui dit Evelyn « il parlait à peine à moi ou aux garçons. Dans un premier temps. Après quelques semaines, il est sorti de sa coquille, une fois qu'il était à l'aise avec nous, nous l'avons présenté aux enfants du voisinage, puis il a commencé l'école… Il a beaucoup d'amis maintenant » Expliqua Evelyn.

« J'en suis certain, mais je suis encore préoccupé à propos de sa réaction face aux étrangers » soupira Wood.

« Docteur, vous savez ce qu'il lui est arrivé, oui ? C'est presque toujours des inconnus qui sont entrer dans sa vie pour le blesser ou abuser de lui de quelques manières que ce soit » Evelyn releva un sourcil.

« Oui, bien sûre, je le sais » répondit Wood, pas en colère, répondant simplement.

« Et bien de mon expérience, docteur, les enfants qui ont souffert des mains d'inconnus sont souvent plus méfiants envers eux » Evelyn lui fit un sourire ironique « A côté de ça, Jack ne joue pas avec des jouets et les enfants qui sont là ne sont pas comme les enfants qu'il fréquente habituellement » Evelyn haussa des épaules.

« Oui, je comprends, il passe plus de temps avec ses frères, qui ont en moyenne seize ans ? » Demanda Wood.

« Environ. Il se sent en sécurité avec eux. » Répondit elle.

« Je pense qu'il a plus besoin d'amis de son âge » déclara Wood.

« Comme je vous disais, il a des amis de son âge » Répéta Evelyn.

« Alors pourquoi il ne va pas vers les enfants de cette pièce » Wood hocha la tête en direction de la salle d'observation.

« Aucun de ces enfants ne vient du même quartier que nous ? » Demanda Evelyn « Je n'insinue qu'il s'amuse dans des 'coin malfamé' de la ville, mais le fait est que Jack ne se trouve aucun point commun avec ces enfants, pas seulement parcequ'il a souffert, mais aussi car il vient d'ailleurs. Ecoutez, je sais que vous allez me dire que son problème vient d'un traumatisme. Nous savons déjà qu'il a des troubles psychiques, qu'il a des terreurs nocturnes, qu'il est somnambule, qu'il a des accès de colère » énuméra Evelyn « il a de profondes cicatrices, de grave traumatisme émotionnelle… Nous le savons depuis trois ans, rien de ce que vous me dissez n'est nouveau » Elle secoua la tête « Nous gérons ça. Quand puis je le reprendre à la maison ? »

« Bon, Harris est son médecin, je m'occupe seulement de son désordre psychique» lui dit Wood un peu snob « Au vue de sa guérison… probablement quelques jours » Lui dit-il. « Ecoutez madame Mercer, je vous dis simplement… ses 'cicatrices profondes', elles peuvent très facilement le hanter durablement »

« Où est le docteur Harris ? » Demanda Evelyn, acquiescent sagement à ses prédictions.

« Je suis là » Dit Harris vivement « J'ai dis que je serais ici et je suis là, j'ai donné de l'aide aux urgences » Le visage d'Harris disait 'qu'êtes vous en train de faire ?'

« Quand peut il partir ? » Evelyn abrégea. Jack était à l'hôpital depuis des semaines et elle mourrait d'envie de le ramener à la maison.

Harris lui sourit aimablement « aujourd'hui » déclara-t-il.

« Déjà ! » Sourit Evelyn.

« Il va nettement mieux que ce qu'on imaginait, en plus je pense que si je ne le libère pas, les garçons vont surgir ! » Harris haussa des épaules « Je peux avoir les papiers de sortie après le déjeuner, alors vous pourrez le ramener » Il fut coupé soudainement car Evelyn le serrait légèrement.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle, les larmes de joies roulant sur son visage « merci ! »

**OOO**

« Alors les jumelles sont parties ? » Jack, emmitouflé dans son épais manteau, écharpe et bonnet laineux était assis sur le siège avant, ressemblant simplement à une boule de vêtement avec un visage.

« Ouais, leur tante les a emmenée en Alaska ! » Lui dit Evelyn.

« Mais je pensais que l'Alaska était à des millions de kilomètres ? » Demanda Jack.

« Elles voulaient y aller, mais ça va car elles se sont arrangées avec leur mère pour y aller, elle pense que la vie sera plus facile » Evelyn haussa des épaules.

« Et Li ? » Jack regardait curieusement par la fenêtre alors qu'Evelyn conduisait.

« Il partira dans deux semaines, j'ai trouvé un famille pour lui hier ! » Sourit Evelyn.

« Bien, je ne l'aimais pas il était idiot » Railla Jack.

Evelyn gloussa « Hey, ne dis pas ça de lui aussi ! Sois gentil jusqu'à ce qu'il parte, d'accord ? » Gronda-t-elle gentiment « Il s'est inquiété et à posé beaucoup de question à ton sujet, alors c'est qu'il n'est pas si idiot »

« D'accord » Il remua des épaules.

Ils s'approchèrent de la maison des Mercer et Jack commença à s'agiter dans son siège, impatient de rentrer à la maison.

Alors qu'Evelyn entrait la voiture dans l'allée, Jack se jeta sur la portière pour l'ouvrir et sauta de son siège pour se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée. En riant, Evelyn courut après lui, fermant la voiture à la hâte, résolue à prendre plus tard la valise qui avait servi pour son séjour dans la maison d'Amelia et à l'hôpital. Il courait sur les escaliers du porche quand elle le rattrapa « chut ! » sourit-elle « Ils ne savent pas que je te ramène aujourd'hui ! »

Jack répondit à son sourire et recula pour qu'elle ouvre la porte et qu'elle entre, criant un 'bonjour' habituel.

« Maman, tu sais où sont mes vieux patins ? » Demanda distrait Jerry « parceque je pensais qu'ils étaient dans ma chambre mais ils n'y sont plus »

Un sourire de conspiration à Jack, Evelyn répondit « peut être sous les escaliers, vient ici et regarde. Je serais dans la cuisine avec Jack » Elle prit la main de Jack et commença à marcher.

« Non, ils ne sont pas sous les escaliers je… QUOI ! » Jerry hurla soudain.

Il y eut du bruit dans la maison, certains en provenance de la salle de bain, et d'autres des chambres du grenier.

Evelyn ricana, levant Jack sur le comptoir puis l'aidant à enlever rapidement son manteau et son bonnet, les jetant sur le côté tandis que chacun se précipitait dans la cuisine.

Angel, trempé et drapé d'une serviette, arriva le premier, tirant Jack dans une étreinte. « Nous ne savions pas que tu revenais à la maison ! » Rigola-t-il quand Jack le poussa tendrement, se plaignant qu'il était mouillé.

« Dr Harris les a signé exprès » dit Evelyn.

Il y eut un autre 'boum' puis Bobby et Jerry accoururent chacun d'une pièce.

« Il m'a poussé de la quatrième marche maman » Déclara Bobby tyranniquement en marchant vers Jack pour le serrer dans un grand câlin.

Jerry tira Jack des bras de Bobby pour le garder près de lui « Il descendait comme une pute » Murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de Jack.

« Hey, chéri ! » Sourit Diane, faisant à Jack rapidement, un câlin nerveux.

« Hey, mec ! » Li haussa des épaules, essayant de jouer comme à son habitude les indifférents, mais il était heureux de voir Jack.

« Salut tout le monde » Sourit Jack, sa voix encore un peu bourrue de l'intubation de la semaine d'avant.

« Oh mon dieu » grinça Diane comme une petite fille.

« Chut ! » Siffla Bobby.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda Evelyn.

« Maria a simplement déposé ça et elle a besoin que tu regardes ce que c'est » Lui dit Jerry, désignant une épaisse enveloppe sur le comptoir « Hey Jackie, désolé nous n'avons rien organisé pour ton retour » il fronça les sourcils plein de regret « nous allons tous faire un putain de gâteau » sourit-il.

« Ton vocabulaire » Lui rappela automatiquement Evelyn, prenant l'enveloppe.

« Un gâteau monstrueux alors ? » Jerry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Nous tous avons acheté quelques…petites…tu vois, des choses » Dit Diane honteusement, faisant un coup de coude à Li « va les chercher »

Roulant des yeux, Li sortit de la pièce. Evelyn déchirait l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir et préleva son contenu, lisant la note écrite qui l'accompagnait.

Li revint en courant, soulevant maladroitement un grand sac.

« Donnez lui ces trucs, je dois aller m'habiller. » Angel sourit, s'éloignant en trottinant.

« D'accord » Bobby s'agenouilla à côté du sac « C'est de la part de tout le monde alors tu vas avoir plein de chose séparées. » Il prit une paire de patin flambant neuf, souriant au sourire ravi sur le visage de Jack.

« Ca vient d'Angel » Bobby souleva une paire de gant de boxe « il veut que tu commences à t'entraîner avec lui » Bobby les déposa à côté des patins sous le regard joyeux de Jack.

« C'est trop cool ! » Sourit Jack.

« Tout pour toi mon pote ! » Sourit Jerry « ça, c'est de ma part » Jerry sourit quand Bobby sortit un énorme, fabuleux cahier de note « C'est comme…un cahier d'esquisses ou un cahier de brouillon, ce que tu veux. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je sais que tu aimes dessiner, écrire et conserver des images de magazine… Tu pourras tout garder là » il tenta d'ignorer le visage trop gai de Jack.

« Waouh ! » L'enfant sourit

« Le mien est nul » Li haussa des épaules alors que Bobby tendait à Jack une pile de DVD « C'est juste des concerts de rock, ils sont assez sympa à regarder » Il sourit timidement.

« Merci Li » Dit Jack, vraiment content.

« Diane, tu peux expliquer pour le tien ? » Bobby lui sourit.

« Ouais… Hum, elle est veille et bon marché mais je peux t'apprendre à l'utiliser et à en jouer, alors peut être que tu pourras écrire des chansons dans le cahier que Jerry ta donné ? » Elle montra à Jack la veille guitare.

« Diane ! » S'exclama Jack « Vous tous ! Tous ça, c'est génial ! » Il leur sourit.

« C'est le mien » Bobby lui tendit une petite boîte « c'est…ce que je t'ai donné quand tu es parti, mais en mieux »

Jack observa le dos d'Evelyn et articula 'un couteau ?' à Bobby qui acquiesça et mit son doigt sur ses lèvres pour signifier 'ne dit pas un mot'.

« Celui la, c'est le mien » Evelyn tendit à Jack une des feuilles qu'elle venait de lire « Je n'ai plus qu'à signer »

Fronçant les sourcils silencieusement, Jack prit la feuille et commença à la lire. Son froncement de sourcils devint bientôt un regard de confusion puis céda à un regard de joie « C'est… ? » Il releva les yeux vers Evelyn.

« Oui, c'est ça, c'est ça ! » Evelyn souriait « Vous le saviez tous ? » Elle se tourna vers les autres enfants qui acquiescèrent enthousiaste.

« Maria nous l'a dit » sourit Jerry « elle a dit qu'avec ce qu'il s'était passé, en poussant un peu son mari, il l'a aidé… » Il haussa des épaules.

« Papier d'adoption ! » Hurla Jack. « Maman, ce sont les papiers d'adoption ! Je suis à toi maintenant ! » Ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

« Plus personne ne pourra t'emmener » Evelyn le prit dans une longue étreinte « Plus jamais, tu es à moi maintenant »

« Je suis adopté ! » Hurla presque Jack dans ses oreilles « Plus personne ne viendra me prendre de la maison ! » Il serra tout le monde y compris Angel qui était revenu dans la cuisine, sec et habillé.

« Il sait ? » Demanda Angel répondant à l'étreinte « C'est officiel à présent petit frère, nous pouvons officiellement t'ennuyer, nous pouvons officiellement te battre, te faire faire toute nos corvées, et plus personne ne pourra rien y faire ! » Plaisanta-t-il.

Jack s'émerveillait d'entendre les félicitations, les larmes coulant de ses joues. « Je ne veut rien de tout ça, je ne ferais rien de ce que tu dois faire ! » Répondit-il sautant dans les bras d'Evelyn, cachant son visage comme un filou entre son épaule et son cou.

Evelyn le serra, ses propres yeux humides.

« Je t'aime maman » Murmura-t-il.

Souriante, elle murmura en retour « Je t'aime Jackie »

**OOO**

« Hey ! Salut Jackie ! » Quelqu'un cria à Jack alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir en direction du terrain de hockey, « Jaaaaaackieeeee ! » Lâcha le hurleur, faisant une blague.

Soupirant, Jack se retourna pour faire face à celui qui criait « qu'est ce que tu veux Martin ? » Demanda-t-il à Martin, plus grand que Jack, les cheveux blonds.

« Où va tu Jackie ? » Railla Martin en sueur.

« Jouer au hockey » déclara Jack « et tu vas me mettre en retard alors… » Il haussa des épaules.

« J'ai besoin d'une faveur » demanda Martin.

« Quoi ? » Jack roula des yeux.

« Mr Bonasera m'a pris mon game boy aujourd'hui, il l'a mis dans sa poche droite. C'est le jeu de mon frère et il va m'emmerder si je ne le lui rends pas » Martin haussa des épaules.

« Vingt dollars » Dit automatiquement Jack.

« Sérieusement ? » Martin fixa Jack.

« Bonasera ne le revendra pas si je le prend, paie ! » Déclara Jack.

« Je peux t'en donner dix maintenant » Martin fronça des sourcils.

« Ok » Jack roula des yeux.

Il emmena Martin avec lui dans le fond du couloir, pressant son dos contre le mur brièvement. « Que faisons nous ? » Demanda Martin.

« A ce moment de la journée, Bonasera est toujours dans son bureau, il devrait sortir… maintenant » Dit Jack. Un homme sombre dans un costume froissé sortit de son bureau, un porte document en main.

Jack poussa Martin et se faufila hors du couloir, fixant le sol en trottinant jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au professeur. Jack se cogna contre l'homme suffisamment fort pour tomber en arrière sur ses fesses dans un grognement de douleur, lançant des accusations, lançant un regard mauvais au professeur.

Bonasera, de bonne humeur s'accroupit et prit la main de Jack, l'aidant à se remettre sur ses pieds. « Ca va ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, m'sieur » Jack hocha la tête « désolé » il plissa son nez, jouant la carte du gars adorable.

« Tu n'es pas un Mercer ? » Demanda Bonasera « tu es revenu à l'école il y a trois mois ? »

« Oui monsieur » Jack acquiesça, poussant ses mains dans ses poches, éraflant ses chaussures au sol comme si il était timide.

« Tu aimes ça ? Tout le monde te traite correctement, personne ne t'ennuie ? » Demanda le professeur d'une voix bourrue.

« Tout va bien » Jack haussa des épaules.

« Tu veux me rendre ce que tu viens de prendre dans ma poche ? » Siffla Bonasera.

Jack abandonna son rôle et déclara directement à l'homme « je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire monsieur » mentit-il.

« Vide tes poches » Lui dit Bonasera.

« Non » Jack lui fit un sourire poliment, le ton calme et plaisant.

« J'ai l'impression que tu me cherches ? »

« Monsieur, si vous posez une seule main sur moi j'hurlerais si fort que tout le monde débarquera » Le sourire de Jack ne tomba pas, son ton ne changea pas.

Bonasera releva un sourcil sur lui. « Je t'aurais à l'œil Mercer. Je sais tout de toi et tes frères. J'ai déjà vu vos frères à l'œuvre, il y a eu des problèmes » Dit il l'avertissant.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas monsieur » Jack pencha la tête sur le côté « je ferais mieux d'y aller, je vais être en retard en sport » Il sourit puis s'éloigna.

A l'extérieur de l'école, Martin courut pour rattraper Jack. « Tu l'as ? » Demanda-t-il pressé.

« Bien sûre que je l'ai, maintenant donne moi mon argent » déclara Jack.

Martin pêcha dix dollars chiffons de sa poche et les poussa dans la main de Jack. Jack vérifia le compte puis donna le jeu à Martin.

« Comment tu fais ça mec, je t'ai observé et je n'avais jamais vu ça ! » Dit Martin.

« C'est facile » Jack haussa à nouveau des épaules et roula ses épaules pour mettre son sac à dos « Et maintenant, je suis vachement en retard alors laisse moi passer » Jack poussa Martin.

« Merci mon pote _Jackie_ » Dit Martin, utilisant le même ton que le professeur.

Jack attrapa Martin par le col et le garçon recula et trébucha en arrière.

« Hey ! » Jappa Martin.

« Si tu dis encore une fois mon nom comme ça, je te le ferais regretter » Dit Jack nonchalamment.

« D'accord » Martin lécha ses lèvres nerveusement « désolé mec » murmura-t-il.

Jack lui lança un regard vide et le relâcha, l'envoyant plus loin.

« Fils de pute, je suis en retard » grommela-t-il pour lui-même, courant vers la patinoire.

**OOO**

« ALLEZ MERCER DEGAGE LE !» Hurla l'entraîneur du côté de la patinoire alors que Jack échappait scrupuleusement au garçon plus large que lui.

« J'Y SUIS ! » Hurla Jack dans son dos, frappant sa crosse de hockey rageusement sur la glace.

« Putain de pédale » Dit le défenseur alors qu'il patinait vers Jack.

Jack grogna et resserra ses mains autour de la crosse, attendant que le palet vienne le frapper à l'arrière. Lorsqu'un de son équipe lui passa le palet sur son trajet, Jack fonça dans les lignes du camp adverse, ses nouveaux patins bien affûtés toujours sur la glace. Il esquiva le coup d'un attaquant et fit un tir en direction du goal criant quand il s'aperçut que le palet passait le gardien.

L'un des perdants rentra intentionnellement en collision dans Jack. Jack grogna lorsqu'il tomba sur le bras qu'il avait été cassé quelques mois plus tôt. Il n'aurait pas dû reprendre le sport avec ce bras, mais il avait menti à l'entraîneur sur la gravité du problème. Les autres gosses le savaient, en particulier Chuck, celui qui l'avait poussé. Chuck avait même demandé comment il s'était cassé le bras si sérieusement.

Jack se remit sur les pieds, patinant vers Chuck avec une bonne intention à l'esprit. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, il faisait zigzaguer sa crosse jusque sous les jambes de Chuck. Chuck cria et tomba, roulant pour voir qui l'avait frappé. Jack secoua ses mains pour enlever ses gants de hockey, balançant son casque pour se jeter sur le garçon.

Chuck commença à crier mais Jack le fit rapidement taire avec un poing sur la bouche, alors Chuck commença à se battre à son tour. Chuck réussi à rouler au dessus de Jack, lui envoyant à l'aveuglette un poing violent qui arriva à le toucher par chance.

Jack grogna et donna maladroitement un coup de genoux dans les côtés de Chuck, ignorant les cris qui venaient des autres gamins.

« Non de dieu ! » Les entraîneurs arrivaient et Jack sentit une main s'agripper à son col pour le tirer du dessous de Chuck alors que l'autre entraîneur le remettait sur ses pieds.

« Qui a commencé ça ? » s'énerva 'entraîneur.

« Le petit orphelins psychopathes m'a attaqué ! » grinça Chuck.

Jack fonça vers lui à nouveau, trébuchant légèrement quand le coach le tira en arrière « Calme toi Mercer ! » Lança l'homme.

« Il est venu m'attaquer sans raison » coupa Jack.

« Tu te prends pour Bobby soudainement ? » Demanda l'entraîneur « va te changer et rentre chez toi Jack, Chuck aussi, vous avez tout les deux besoins de disciplines, alors vous serez en retenue vendredi après l'école, et vous ne jouerez pas du week-end » il relâcha Jack gentiment mais le poussa sur le bord de la piste.

Chuck commença à plaider sa cause alors Jack haussa des épaules et s'éloigna, reprenant son équipement au passage.

Chuck le suivit en râlant sur le chemin.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec ce gamin ! » Demanda l'assistant coach à son supérieur.

« Il a trop de problèmes dans sa tête, de mauvaise chose lui sont arrivées, il est différent depuis qu'il est revenu à l'école » Dit l'entraîneur au jeune homme, ordonnant aux autres enfants de reprendre la partie.

« Différent comment ? »

« Comme tu l'as vu, plus agressif, en colère… C'est vraiment triste, il était un enfant adorable jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. A cause de ce qu'il lui est arrivé… Ca a brisé quelque chose en lui. Il finira probablement comme ses frères » il secoua la tête, observant Jack et l'autre garçon marcher vers les vestiaires. Il renifla, « Quel beau gâchis ! »


	9. Chapter 9

**Note pour les lecteurs** : Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ça me motive à continuer. Je suis vraiment ravie de pouvoir vous aider. A une époque, moi aussi j'étais nul en Anglais et ça m'énervait car il y avait plus de fiction anglophone de bonne qualité que de francophone. Lymel, je n'en reviens pas que tu te sois inscrite rien que pour ça. Merci.

**OOO**

« Hey Mercer, tu n'as pas un devoir d'Anglais ? » Marmonna l'un des adolescents, passant le joint allumé à Jack.

Jack, âgé de 15 ans, prit le joint. Le tenant paresseusement, il prit la plus longue cale dont il était capable avant de laisser s'échapper la fumée entre ses lèvres « Je l'ai fait la semaine passée » dit-il nonchalamment « non, tu n'auras pas ma copie, fais tes devoirs » Il renifla, parcourant d'une main ses cheveux blonds désordonnés.

« Oh, allez mec » grommela le garçon, s'enfonçant dans sa place sur le canapé « Juste, cette…cette fois » demanda-t-il.

« Non » Déclara Jack froidement.

« Putain » Cracha l'autre.

« Cette merde ne le fera pas pour moi » Jack fronça des sourcils au joint « qu'est ce que tu dis, tu t'épuises pour un peu d'herbe ? » Il se tourna vers son compagnon, un gamin appelé Gordie.

« Non, c'est pour mon gars » Dit défensivement Gordie « et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de malsain avec ça » Ajouta-t-il irascible.

« C'est parceque tu ne connais pas les bonnes drogues» Jack secoua la tête, se poussant sur ses jambes « Où seras ton gars, je vais aller chercher des trucs de qualités et pas…de l'origan, peu importe ce qu'est cette saloperie » Jack toussa fortement dans sa main, prenant un inhalateur de sa poche pour en prendre un puff.

« Je vais te montrer » soupira Gordie, se relevant à contre cœur.

Ils sortirent du sous-sol pour émerger dans la cuisine. La mère de Gordie était penchée sur la table de la cuisine, lisant un magazine tandis qu'une odeur agréable venait de la cuisson derrière elle.

« Maman, nous allons sortir » Dit nerveusement Gordie.

« OK chéri, ne sois pas trop long » Demanda-t-elle, leur jetant un regard.

Elle vit Jack et son visage se durcit momentanément « Bonjour Jack » Dit-elle, polie mais de force.

« Salut Mme Fry » Répondit Jack ne prétendant pas être plaisant avec ça.

« Comment va ta mère ? » Demanda Mme Fry, ses yeux détaillant ses vêtements.

Jack portait un jeans noir délavé, des baskets usées, un t-shirt à longue manche sous un t-shirt délavé de Nirvana. Il prit son blouson « Elle va bien » Jack lui fit un léger sourire.

Il n'était pas, et n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les adultes, qui n'était pas sa mère : Evelyn. Les gens comme la mère de Gordie, ou le pire, ceux qui prennent un air dégoûté de lui à cause de son passé, ils sont agressif envers lui dans l'attitude mais pas physiquement, où juste impolis alors Jack ne réagit pas bien.

« Et tes frères, il n'y en a aucun en prison cette fois ? » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, lançant des regards de colère à son fils.

« Non m'dam, Bobby vient juste de sortir, Jerry se marie l'année prochaine et Angel nous écrit d'outre atlantique » Lui dit fièrement Jack.

« Mmhmm ? » Son sourire se resserra tandis qu'elle était de plus en plus fâchée « Et toi, tu te tiens loin des problèmes ? »

« Nan » Jack haussa des épaules, ne voyant aucune raison de mentir « Salut Mde Fry »

Gordie rigolait dans ses mains quand Jack tourna sur ses talons et marcha hors de la cuisine, traversant la maison, pour se rendre à la porte principale. Lançant un regard nerveux à sa mère, Gordie courut après Jack, le rattrapant au bout de l'allée.

« Où es ton gars ? Je déteste être clean pendant un week-end. » Demanda Jack, enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

« Euh, il sera chez Moira, il y est souvent » Gordie confirma de la tête pour lui-même.

Ils marchèrent rapidement vers le vieux bar Irlandais, parcourant les endroits où il pourrait être.

« Où est il ? » Demanda Jack.

« C'est lui » Gordie pointa un homme du doigt assit à quelques mètres sur un banc, faisant semblant de lire un magazine.

Jack parcourut la salle pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, le fixant habituellement comme dans la rue.

« Salut mec » Dit l'homme « Je suis Hook » Il parlait à son magazine.

« Hook, tu as vendu à mon pote de l'origan » Lui dit Jack.

« Ouais ? » Hook haussa des épaules « et alors ? »

« Alors, il est stupide, je ne le suis pas, je reconnais la bonne marchandise à la mauvaise et je veux en acheter de la bonne » Jack fit un mouvement de la main et Gordie se rapprocha, s'installant à côté de lui sur le banc.

« Salut Hook, c'est Jack » Dit Gordie comme introduction.

« Je t'ai vendu de la dope mon pote ? » Lui demanda Hook.

« Jack dit que tu l'as fait » Lui dit Gordie.

« Comment Jack sait ça ? » Demanda Hook agressif.

« Jack Mercer » Dit Jack stoïquement.

Hook hésita à tourner la page de son magazine brièvement.

« Mercer » Répéta-t-il.

« Ouais, mon pote » Gordie hocha la tête à la réaction de Hook « comme dans les frères Mercer » il acquiesça « Il n'est pas seulement un punk, tu devrais te méfier de lui » sourit Gordie.

« Bon alors, qu'est ce que tu veux mec ? » Demanda Hook.

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais prêt, je veux de la bonne dope, je veux être défoncé ce soir » Déclara Jack « je m'ennuie comme un rat mort » Dit-il.

« J'ai beaucoup de saloperies, j'ai de l'herbes, des pilules, j'ai beaucoup de trucs » Sourit Hook.

« Donne moi un peu de cette merde que je sois stone » Jack secoua sa tête de colère.

« Je ne peux pas te donner plus ce week-end, mais c'est de bonne qualité aussi, si tu n'es pas défoncé avec ce truc c'est que tu as une tolérance d'éléphant » Hook sourit.

« Jack prenait de l'héroïne quand il avait dix ans mec » se vanta Gordie.

Jack agrippa la jambe de Gordie et la serra, au point que Gordie jappa de douleur et attrapa le poignet de Jack pour tenter de le faire lâcher « tu ne parle pas de ça Gordie, qu'est ce que je t'ai dis ? » Jack se rapprocha de Gordie pour parler, son ton vide d'émotion mais quelque peu sinistre.

Hook observa l'échange avec des yeux élargis alors que Jack poussait Gordie hors du banc.

« Combien ? » Demanda Jack.

« 70 » Répondit Gordie.

Jack l'observa directement alors Hook résista à l'envie de déglutir « mais pour les Mercer, disons 50 ? » Il releva un sourcil vers Jack « et ça inclut les pilules »

Jack soupira et chercha dans ses poches, sa main revenant avec 20 dollars froissés. Il cria après Gordie pour plus d'argent, alors Gordie revint avec 15.

« Nous avons 35 » Jack observa Hook.

« Je ne peux pas descendre plus bas, même pour un Mercer » Hook haussa des épaules.

« Alors on a besoin de faire 20 dollars ? » Jack hocha la tête pour lui-même « je peux compenser ça si tu nous donnes pour ce que nous avons » Jack rencontra les yeux de Hook et lui fit un petit sourire suggestif.

Hook prit un instant avant de réaliser ce que Jack signifiait, ensuite il répondit légèrement « je ne suis pas de ce bord, mec » dit-il calmement.

« Alors nous avons un problème » Jack plissa des yeux.

« Je n'en suis pas mais j'ai quelques connaissances qui le sont. Je te donnerais la came que j'ai si tu me donnes ton numéro et je te mettrais en contact avec certaines personnes, tu me rembourseras comme ça » Lui dit Hook.

« Je peux te rembourser avec une rencontre » Jack fronça des sourcils.

« Peut être que je peux te mettre en contact avec plus de monde si tu veux garder ce job » Hook regarda en travers de sa trajectoire « tu as quoi, 14 ans ? »

« 15 » corrigea Jack.

« Tu n'as jamais fait ce genre de chose avant ? » Demanda Hook.

« Est-ce que tu me l'offre si ce n'est pas le cas ? » Jack répondit ensuite « lorsque j'étais un gamin, mon père a vu mon potentiel. Et les deux derniers été, dés que je m'ennuyais ou que je voulais de l'argent… » Il laissa traîné sa phrase et haussa des épaules.

« Alors tu sais comment ça marche ? » Demanda Hook.

« Ouais » Jack roula des yeux.

« D'accord. Donne moi ton numéro et mon argent. Ensuite pose ta main à côté de ta jambe, entre nous deux » Lui dit Hook.

Jack prit un morceau de papier et sortit un crayon d'une autre de ses poches pour inscrire son numéro de téléphone. Il plia le numéro et l'argent dans sa paume et prit la main de Hook, transférant l'argent.

Il déposa sa main sur le côté et Hook fouilla dans sa poche, sortant différent pax pour en glisser l'un d'eux dans la paume de Jack.

« Je t'appellerais gamin » Lui dit Hook.

Jack se leva et s'éloigna, ramassant au passage Gordie.

« Nous en avons ? » Demanda Gordie, ayant manqué une bonne partie de la conversation.

« Ouais, nous en avons » lui dit Jack « tu as tes papiers ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ouais »

« Allons au parc et on va se défoncer » Jack souriait mais cela n'affectait pas son regard. Cela ne l'affectait jamais.

**OOO**

Jack était assis à la table, tapant sa fourchette contre le bord de l'assiette rythmiquement oscillant la tête en même temps que l'air qu'il jouait dans sa tête.

« Jackie ? » Demanda Evelyn Mercer « Tu n'as plus faim ? » Elle fit un mouvement de tête en direction de l'assiette.

« Non maman » Jack secoua la tête, « j'ai mangé au parc avec Gordie » mentit-il. Jack n'avait jamais eu les fringales que donne les joints, ça lui coupait juste l'appétit. En conséquence, malgré sa grande taille, il était maigre, tonique grâce à la boxe, mais maigre.

« Tu ne manges jamais » Lui fit remarquer Evelyn, son visage encore magnifique malgré les années passées.

« Je n'ai pas faim maman » Jack haussa des épaules « ce n'est pas ta cuisine » Il lui sourit.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas ça » Evelyn toussa « Ce n'est jamais ça. Tu ne peux pas vivre que…que de céréales » Evelyn fronça des sourcils.

« Si que je peux, c'est plein de sucre et de fibres quand même » Jack releva un sourcil.

« Finis au moins tes légumes » Demanda Evelyn.

Jack la regarda et sourit « je n'ai pas faim maman » déclara-t-il « Lizzie peut les manger » il fit un signe de tête vers la fillette de 10 ans qui était avec eux depuis quelques mois tandis que sa mère se remettait d'un accident.

Lizzie n'avait pas un passé d'abus ou de maltraitance, sa mère avait simplement eu un accident laissant Lizzie sans famille pour s'occuper d'elle. Depuis, elle vivait avec eux sans créer de difficultés à Evelyn et cela prendrait trois ou quatre mois avant que sa mère ne revienne de l'hôpital.

« Je n'en veux pas ! » râla Lizzie, sa propre assiette à moitié remplie « mange les ! »

« C'est la loi Liz, je suis le plus grand alors je te dis que tu dois les manger » Jack haussa des épaules vers elle.

« Miss Evelyn, c'est vrai ? » Lizzie regarda Evelyn.

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai mon ange... Jack si tu ne manges plus, va mettre ton assiette dans la cuisine, je te garde les restes pour plus tard si tu veux… Lizzie, tu en veux encore ? »

La fillette afro-américaine acquiesça. « Bien, alors tu finis et nous regarderons une vidéo, nous prendrons le dessert dans le salon, d'accord ? » Evelyn sourit.

« Nous devrions avoir un lecteur DVD » Lui dit Jack.

« Nous en achèterons un quand il seront moins cher » Répondit Evelyn.

Jack sourit et se releva, prenant son assiette pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il enveloppa sa nourriture et déposa l'assiette dans le frigo, prenant une boîte de céréales du placard et ensuite il quitta la pièce. Le téléphone sonna et il le décrocha.

« Ouais ? » Demanda-t-il.

« C'est Hook » Dit le dealer d'une voix bourrue « j'ai un boulot pour toi »

« Où ? » Demanda Jack, prenant un stylo pour prendre note sur un post-it qu'Evelyn laissait près du téléphone.

Il nota l'adresse et arracha la feuille, et les quelques feuilles blanches après sa note, « j'y serais » Dit il livide.

Il sortit de la salle à manger. « Qui était ce ? » Demanda Evelyn.

« Gordie, je vais aller le voir, je reviendrais plus tard » dit-il en passant, sortant de la maison avant qu'Evelyn n'aie le temps de dire quelque chose.

Il regarda la note à nouveau et se dirigea vers le quartier approprié. Il prit le bus pour s'y rendre, et dû visiter la plus belle partie de la ville car la maison s'y trouvait. Il sonna car la maison était entourée par une grille, c'était le début de la nuit. Il y avait un interphone et Jack poussa la sonnette.

« Qui est ce ? » Demanda une voix masculine.

« Hook m'envoie » Lui dit Jack dans la boîte.

Il y eut un bourdonnement électrique et la porte commença à s'ouvrir lentement, alors Jack les passa et se dirigea vers la porte en trottant. Il frappa à la porte et attendit dans l'air froid de la nuit, gigotant contre le froid, et se parlant à lui-même.

La porte s'ouvrit et un grand homme, plus grand que Jack, l'observa, souriant gentiment. « Tu devrais rentrer, il fait froid » dit-il aimablement, ouvrant plus largement la porte pour laisser entrer Jack.

Jack entra dans la maison, sifflant à l'immensité de la maison. Il se fit immédiatement une liste dans sa tête des nombreuses babioles et figurines de valeur qu'il pourrait voler, les choses qui pourraient être manquantes, des choses qui seraient immédiatement retrouvées, rien n'était personnalisé d'aucune manière. Il suivit l'homme dans une autre pièce énorme qui contenait une flambée d'antiquités, et un magnifique bar en acajou dans le coin.

« Veux tu boire quelque chose, quelque chose de chaud ? » Demanda calmement l'homme qui avait de l'expérience dans ce genre de situation.

« Bien sûre » répondit Jack, remarquant une bibliothèque faite du même bois que le bar. Il se dirigea vers elle.

Il commença à lire l'un des titres de l'un des livres avec une reliure en cuir. Il se retourna vers l'homme pour le regarder « vous êtes juge ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Depuis presque 15 ans maintenant » Dit l'homme aux cheveux blanc en souriant « mon nom est Toby »

« Vous êtes dans le droit pénal ? » Demanda Jack « vous avez certainement eu affaire à certains de mes amis » Sourit-il, marchant vers Toby tandis que l'homme prenait une gorgée de brandy.

Il prit le verre et sirota la boisson, hochant la tête pour remercier.

« Vous n'avez pas…de personnel dans cette grande maison ? » Demanda Jack, se penchant sur le bar.

« J'ai un petit groupe d'amis qui m'aide à garder la maison en ordre… Ils ne sont pas là ce soir » Gloussa le vieil homme.

« Ils n'approuveraient pas ? » Demanda Jack innocemment.

« Non, non je ne pense pas qu'ils accepteraient » Toby lui sourit.

« Ca vous dérange si je fume un joint ? » Jack prit de l'herbe dans son baggie.

« Non si tu partage » rigola Toby.

Jack lui sourit et sortit des feuilles, faisant deux joints facilement par habitudes. Il parlait en les faisant « alors il y a une femme dans votre vie ? » Demanda-t-il poliment.

« J'avais une femme il y a quelques années… nous avons divorcés peu de temps après que je sois devenu juge. Elle a décidé qu'elle voulait uniquement le prestige d'avoir été marié à un juge, sans le fardeau d'être encore mariée à un juge » Toby sourit tristement « je l'ai surpris en train de me tromper avec notre femme de ménage, Janine, et je l'ai renvoyé sur le champ »

Jack rigola en travers de ses poumons enfumés, passant le joint à Toby tandis qu'il essayait de respirer malgré sa toux.

« Désolé, ce n'est pas drôle » haleta-t-il, rigolant encore un peu.

« Non, ça l'est, une lesbienne et une pédale unit dans un mariage d'amour depuis 25 ans. Dieu merci, nous n'avons jamais eu d'enfant, je peux imaginer les dégâts que nous leur aurions infligé » Toby prit une cale sur le joint et hocha la tête car il appréciait. Il tendit le joint et Jack acquiesça, un lent sourire se formant sur son visage.

« Alors Jack, comment as-tu acquis de l'expérience dans…ce genre de chose ? » Demanda Toby.

« Je l'ai depuis toujours » lui assura Jack « mais je t'informe dés à présent, je prévois d'être défoncé pour avoir plus d'assurance. » Déclara Jack.

« Pourquoi ? » Toby fronça des sourcils.

« Je pourrais péter un plomb sans ça » Lui dit carrément Jack.

« Mais je pensais que tu avais de l'expérience là dedans. » Lui dit Toby.

« Ca ne veut pas dire que je suis à l'aise avec ça » Jack haussa des épaules. Il laissa un sourire galant glisser sur ses lèvres en prenant une longue cale du joint « ça n'a rien à voir contre vous, juste que je n'aime pas les gens »

« Alors, pourquoi faire ça ? » Demanda Toby.

« J'aime l'argent et la drogue » déclara Jack.

« Et bien, pourquoi ne pas fumer à l'étage ? » Toby sourit à nouveau.

Jack le suivit et se laissa tomber dans les profondeurs, dans des oreillers pelucheux qu'il avait arrangé autour du feu.

« Pourquoi devions nous aller en haut ? » Demanda-t-il.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jack passa la porte d'entrée de son domicile, trébuchant légèrement en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il s'aperçut qu'Evelyn et Lizzie était encore dans le salon et il pressa ses lèvres ensemble, essayant de rester calme en dépit de son état d'ébriété. « C'est toi Jack ? » Appela Evelyn.

Jack jura en silence, serrant des dents pour se contenir « oui, maman » Parvint-il à crier.

« Tu viens nous rejoindre ? » Suggéra Evelyn.

« Non maman, je vais prendre une douche, Gordie m'a salis avec de la boue » Mentit-il.

« D'accord chéri, ton dîner est dans le frigo » Lui dit Evelyn.

Jack fixa la porte menant au salon, mâchouillant ses lèvres. Il monta difficilement les escaliers, pour déambuler dans sa chambre et se vider les poches. Il cacha l'herbe et les pilules dans un endroit où sa mère ne les trouverait pas. Il prit l'une des choses qu'il avait pris chez Toby, examinant ses particularités. C'était essentiellement une pièce en cristal ou en argent, rien de bien particulier, mais assez élégant que pour valoir de l'argent.

Il enleva son t-shirt, le laissant en tas sur le sol puis il se dirigea dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte puis ouvrit l'eau chaude. Il observa son reflet dans le miroir, remarquant des bords de couleurs au bord de sa vision, il frotta ses yeux. L'eau se réchauffa alors que Jack finissait de se déshabiller, enlevant ses larges bracelets en cuir et ses chaînes qu'il portait autour du poignet droit, puis il entra dans la douche, et il s'assit dans le fond, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur lui comme de la pluie. Il s'affala contre le bord de la baignoire, se positionnant de façon à pouvoir se reposer en toute sécurité dans le bain tout en restant sous la douche.

Il s'assoupit, oui et non, car il était assis de façon inconfortable pour que la douleur le maintienne conscient. Il lui fallut un temps pour réaliser que l'humidité sur son visage n'était pas due qu'à l'eau orienter sur lui, mais aussi des larmes. Il se pencha sur le bord de la baignoire pour attraper son jeans, le tirant vers lui. Cherchant dans ses poches, Jack retrouva son petit couteau, faisant sortir la lame avec facilité, examinant comment le métal brillait à la lumière. Il tendit son bras vers le haut, retourner, et il commença a se mutiler les poignets. Des cicatrices, anciennes et nouvelles, ornait son poignet, atténuées de différentes façon, certaines fraîches, l'une d'entre elle clairement faite il y a peu de jours.

Il souleva le couteau et le pressa sur sa peau, sifflant au premier frémissement de la douleur qui le parcourait, les savourant. Il fit ressortir ses souvenirs de sa nuit avec Toby, de ce que son père lui avait fait, de ce que les amis de son père lui avait donné et ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Il avait les images, les odeurs et les sentiments de peurs et de colères. Il les visualisait dans son esprit comme sombre, un poison nocif. Il avait suivi des thérapies quand il était plus jeune, pour donner des 'issues' et exprimer ses émotions pour les expulser. L'une des thérapeutes lui avait dit de visualiser le tout comme un mauvais air et expirer le tout en de grande expiration. Jack n'avait jamais trouvé que ça fonctionnait, alors il l'avait modifié. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit pas le sang sur ses bras comme rouge. Le sang était noir, visqueux, comme de l'huile. Jack retira la lame lentement, haletant sous la douleur qui traversait son corps, faisant frissonner son être car il était entre souffrance et libération.

Il se trancha à nouveau, fixant le sang qui courait sur sa peau humide, l'humidité de la douche faisant couler le sang plus rapidement qu'il ne le devrait. Une autre entaille, plus profonde cette fois ci et la douleur l'enivrant. Il déposa le couteau pour serrer le poing comme une vague de douleur le submergeait à l'en faire serrer les dents. Jack prit de profonde inspiration jusqu'à se sentir mieux puis se leva. Il prit d'autres profondes inspirations, laissant son bras sous le jet plus longtemps, frémissant légèrement. Il s'avança sous le jet, tenant son bras. Ca lui faisait mal, mais il garda son bras là jusqu'à ce que la douleur devienne supportable. Il observa les plaies. Dans son esprit, il vit la substance huileuse s'écouler de lui. Stoïquement, comme en pilote automatique, Jack se lava le corps et les cheveux, sifflant à nouveau quand le savon entra dans les coupures pour le piquer.

Il laissa l'eau chaude couleur sur ses plaies, les nettoyants, ensuite coupa la douche et sortit, se drapant dans une serviette, pressant les plaies d'une serviette bleu sombre. Il prit ses vêtements pour les jeter avec le linge sale, reprenant ses objets et son couteau pour ensuite se rendre le plus vite possible dans sa chambre. Il y avait une boîte de céréales sur son bureau. Jack sourit, remerciant silencieusement sa mère en ouvrant la boîte. Il mangea une poignée de céréales.

Il se sécha et prit un pantalon, rangeant automatiquement le couteau dans sa poche. Il s'habilla, replia les manches et continua de presser les plaies jusqu'à ce que le sang s'arrête.

Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et prit quelques bandes, qu'il plaça autour de son poignet pour couvrir totalement ses blessures, replaçant ensuite ses bracelets par-dessus. Jack prit la boîte de céréales, son carnet de note, et son stylo, puis il alla s'installer sur son lit, croisant les jambes pour faire son bureau. Il ouvrit son carnet à une page marquée où il avait déjà plusieurs notes. Il commença à écrire, un fredonnement qu'il avait à l'esprit. Il écrivait furieusement, ensuite sans s'arrêter, il déposa le stylo pour prendre un crayon et commencer un croquis. Ses yeux étaient durs et vides tout en regardant sa main aller et venir, le dessin prenait forme sur la page. Le dessin était un homme émacié essayant de marcher dans l'allée d'un bois, il était ralentit par une longue chaîne épaisse accrochée à sa peau, tirant sur sa peau, déversant son sang en flaque là où il était passé. Le visage de l'homme était déformé par la grimace d'un cri de terreur, de colère, de douleur car ses muscles se tendaient là où se trouvaient les chaînes.

Jack haleta soudain, éloignant son cahier de note sur le sol. Il se retourna vers le côté de son lit et alluma la lampe de chevet, et éteignit la lampe de sa chambre puis il se mit sous les couvertures, fixant la lumière vive. Il s'assit dans le lit, serrant les couvertures et il recula de manière à avoir le dos contre le coin du lit. Il prit le couteau de sa poche et sortit la lame, tenant le couteau en face de lui, fixant la porte de sa chambre.

Jack savait, il savait que personne ici ne lui ferait du mal, qu'il était sauf, mais le savoir ne l'apaisait pas, alors il se recroquevilla dans les couvertures. De sa main libre, il pressa la blessure sur son poignet, utilisant la douleur pour rester focalisé sur la porte. Et de sa place, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève et commence à remplir la chambre, il pu éteindre la lumière et commencer à dormir. Il grommela sous son souffle quand un oiseau commença à chanter sous la fenêtre, il se décolla du mur et s'allongea dans le lit, fermant son couteau pour le serrer dans sa main. Son corps endoloris par une trop longue inactivité, Jack ferma les yeux, sachant que la fatigue physique le gagnerait de toute façon, il pria, comme il faisait d'habitude, pour que son sommeil soit sans rêve.

Ses prièrent ne furent pas entendues.


	10. Chapter 10

« Jack, c'est l'heure de te réveiller » Jack commença à s'éveiller quand Evelyn frappa à la porte, marmonnant dans son sommeil, attendant qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

« Je suis éveillé » cria-t-il, roulant hors de son lit pour prendre rapidement un pull épais comme protection contre le froid.

Il ajouta une épaisse paire de chaussettes laineuses et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, n'oubliant pas de rabattre le siège une fois qu'il avait fini, lavant ses mains dans son sommeil. Il descendit les escaliers sans danger, miraculeusement, et il alla dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est ce que tu fouts avec ce pull Jackie, tes fesses de chochotte ne peuvent pas supporter le froid ! » Sourit Bobby de son siège au comptoir. Jack sourit comme son frère se relevait pour le serrer.

« Hey mec, depuis quand tu es là ? » Jack serra fortement Bobby, sentant les muscles solides de Bobby malgré ses vêtements.

« Juste maintenant, il y a quelques minutes » Bobby réalisa quelque chose dans l'étreinte « laisse moi te regarder, merde Jack, quand es tu devenu plus grand que moi ? » Sourit Bobby, devant reculer pour apprécier Jack.

« Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas un problème » Jack haussa des épaules quand Evelyn tendit une tasse de café en face de lui. « Merci maman » il lui sourit.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu racontes, des nouvelles, rien d'intéressant, viens ici tout me dire » Bobby s'assit sur son tabouret, regardant son frère avec quelque chose proche du choc.

« Rien vraiment, je gère les choses, tu sais, j'évite de me dissiper » Lui dit Jack « Il n'y a rien de plus à dire » Il plaça une main autour de sa tasse « maman, qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec le chauffage ? » il regarda vers Evelyn.

« Regarde par la fenêtre Jack » rigola Evelyn.

Jack fit de gros yeux à la fenêtre et cligna des yeux, surpris au duvet blanc qui recouvrait la fenêtre.

« Depuis quand neige-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il incrédule.

« Ca a commencé il y a une heure » lui dit Evelyn « il y a déjà quelques centimètres et ça vient juste de commencer, la météo dit qu'il fera mauvais »

« Waouh » Jack releva un sourcil à la neige.

« Nous irons jouer au hockey » murmura Bobby content.

« Vous ne verrez pas la moindre chose ! » Leur dit Evelyn.

« C'est le but » Dirent Bobby et Jack à l'unisson.

« Jack, va t'habiller pendant que je prépare le déjeuner » Evelyn sourit à son jeune fils et il sortit de la cuisine.

Elle attendit d'entendre ses pas dans les escaliers puis se tourna vers Bobby « tu vois ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Il semble aller bien maman » Bobby haussa des épaules navré.

« Et bien attend, il ne mange pas, je ne pense pas qu'il dorme, je suis certaine qu'il se drogue et…il s'éloigne de moi Bobby, il se renferme sur lui et ce n'est pas sain, je m'inquiète car il doit se faire du mal » Dit Evelyn à son plus vieux fils.

« Maman, il semble aller bien ! Et que veux tu dire par 'se faire du mal' ? » Bobby fronça des sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas… parle lui simplement » Demanda Evelyn.

« Bien sûre, je le ferais maman » Bobby lui sourit.

Evelyn prépara un déjeuner à Bobby et Jack, insistant que Jack mange chaque morceau quand il descendrait. Une fois fini, lui et Bobby rassemblèrent leur affaire de hockey puis sortirent sous la neige.

« Qu'est ce que tu fouts pour que maman s'inquiète ? » Demanda Bobby aussitôt qu'ils furent dehors.

« Rien » Mentit Jack, prenant un paquet de cigarette de sa poche pour en allumer une.

« Et bien, elle s'inquiète » Lui dit Bobby « Et maman ne s'inquiète pas sans une bonne raison alors dis moi tout gamin » Lui dit Bobby.

« Rien mec, elle m'a parlé l'autre nuit quand j'étais stone c'est tout » Jack haussa des épaules, sachant que Bobby ne serait pas déranger sur le fait qu'il prenne de la drogue d'amateur.

« Et ? » Bobby demanda.

« Et rien mec, je vais bien, c'est juste maman, tu sais comment elle est » lui dit Jack, rigolant bêtement.

« Tu as un peu d'herbe sur toi maintenant ? » Demanda Bobby.

Jack lui tendit un joint qu'il avait fait, tirant une longue cale sur sa cigarette.

« Cette merde te donnera le cancer » lui dit Bobby.

« Je sais » Jack haussa des épaules.

« Devrais tu fumer malgré ce que tu as aux poumons ? » Bobby fronça des sourcils, faisant référence aux blessures des poumons de Jack qu'il avait eu enfant, qui l'obligeait à employer un inhalateur occasionnellement.

« Probablement pas » Jack lui fit un clin d'œil.

Bobby prit une cale du joint et le passa à Jack, Jack jeta sa cigarette et prit une bouffée du joint.

Une boule de neige frappa Jack en pleine face, le faisant s'arrêter sur ses pas.

« T'es con » lui dit Jack, « t'es mort » il coinça le joint entre ses dents et fit sa boule de neige, la jetant sur Bobby.

Elle tomba sur le nez de Bobby alors qu'il se retournait et il cria sous le coup, attrapant plus de neige pour en jeter à son frère.

« Attends, attends ! Jerry vit à deux rues d'ici, nous allons l'avoir ! » Sourit Jack.

« Oh ! » Acclama Bobby « allons y gamin, en route ! » Rigola Bobby.

Ils coururent jusqu'à la maison de Jerry, préparant des boules de neiges sur le chemin, déposant leurs affaires de hockey au bout de l'allée de Jerry quand ils arrivèrent. Ils cachèrent une pile de boule de neige derrière les poubelles.

Jack courut à la porte et sonna de façon agressive, retournant s'accroupir derrière les poubelles avec Bobby.

Il y eut une pause, ensuite la porte s'ouvrit et Jerry, encore en pyjama s'avança sur le porche, criant sur celui qui avait sonné.

Jack et Bobby, en parfaite synchronisation, se levèrent en lançant des boules de neige, les boules glacées le frappant dans le visage et la poitrine.

« HAHAAAA JERRY BLANC COMME UN MORT ! » Cria joyeusement Bobby comme Jerry restait prostré totalement sous le choc, frissonnant car la neige commençait à fondre sur ses vêtements.

« Oh ! » Hurla Jerry « t'es mort Bobby, je vais te foutre une raclée ! » Il courut dans la neige, attrapant de pleine main de la neige pour la jeter sur ses frères.

Bobby et Jack le bombardèrent sans pitié, le faisant glisser, frottant sa tête dans la neige et remplissant l'arrière de ses vêtements.

« Dégagez bâtards ! » Rigola Jerry alors que Bobby et Jack frottaient leurs mains pleines de neige sur son visage.

« Nous allons jouer, tu viens » Dit Bobby à Jerry, remettant le svelte homme noir sur ses pieds.

« Quoi ? Je sors à peine du lit ! » Lui dit Jerry, frottant la neige de ses cheveux.

« Alors va t'habiller, prends des Cherrios et ramène tes fesses, nous allons jouer ! » Plaisanta Bobby.

« C'est formidable de te revoir aussi Bobby » sourit Jerry, prenant son frère dans une étreinte.

« Heureux de l'entendre, maintenant, va prendre tes affaires ! » Bobby poussa Jerry en direction de la maison.

Jerry roula des yeux mais rigolait. Il trotta vers la maison.

Après assez de temps pour prendre une douche, déjeuner, expliquer la situation à sa fiancée et rassembler ses affaires, il émergea de la maison.

« Très bien, très bien, nous y allons, je veux battre certaine personne ! » Cria Bobby.

Ca ne prit pas trop de temps aux frères pour trouver d'autres personnes voulant prendre part à un jeu de hockey dans le blizzard. Il s'agissait des frères Mercer et de quelques vieux amis de Bobby contre un autre groupe que les garçons connaissaient depuis longtemps.

Dans un très court laps de temps, les Mercer avaient dix but alors un membre de l'équipe adverse s'attaqua à la tête de Jack par derrière, sur laquelle il ne portait pas de casque, et qu'il cogna au sol.

Jack serra les yeux car la douleur résonnait dans sa tête de façon rémanente, ce qui lui donna des larmes de douleurs.

Il resta sur le sol un moment, ensuite roula sur le côté, et se remit sur les pieds pour patiner après le gars, un afro-américain du nom de Lee, il s'attaqua à lui par derrière, utilisant sa crosse de hockey pour le faire tomber. Jack retourna Lee sur son dos et saisit sa tête, la faisant rebondir sur le sol, la rage le submergeant, aveuglant sévèrement ses actes. Il fut conscient d'être tiré en arrière et il se débattit sauvagement, il pouvait entendre des cris tandis que ses poings atteignaient leur but.

Quelqu'un était au dessus de Jack, le maintenant au sol. Il grogna quand quelqu'un, de plus fort que lui, attrapa ses poignets pour les maintenir contre sa poitrine.

« Jack, Jack ! » Hurla Jerry face à Jack alors que celui-ci essayait de revenir sur Lee.

« Jackie, calme toi » Bobby était en train d'essayer de retenir Jack.

« Dégagez ce putain d'animal de la glace ! » Hurla quelqu'un.

Bobby passa d'accroupit à debout et s'attaqua férocement au gars qui venait de parler pour le faire tomber au sol, le Broyeur du Michigan était sur lui à présent. En moins d'un instant une bagarre éclata sur la glace alors Jerry renonça à retenir Jack, réalisant que c'était inutile. Les cinq membre de l'équipe des Mercer rejoignirent immédiatement les frères, s'en prenant à quiconque s'en prenait à eux.

Jack s'en prit à nouveau à Lee, s'attaquant au jeune homme alors qu'il se remettait sur les pieds.

Lee réussit à attraper Jack dans la bagarre et le déséquilibra, envoyant Jack se fracasser contre la glace. Jack roula lorsque Lee lui donna un coup de poing au même endroit où sa tête était tombée, il tenta de se relever mais Lee était sur lui. Tout autour de lui, les gens se battaient alors Jack sentit une montée, une méchante jubilation. Il patina volontiers vers Lee pour l'attaquer, esquivant au dernier instant pour le faire se retourner, tournoyant sur le bord de ses lames et se jetant sur le jeune, il envoya ses poings, un rire machiavélique s'échappa de ses lèvres dans le combat.

**OOO**

« J'en ai assez de vous trois et de vos bagarres » Dit Evelyn tranchante, à Bobby et Jack assit l'un à côté de l'autre au comptoir, tentant de cacher leur sourire qui tirait leurs lèvres.

« Jerry vient à la maison ? » Leur demanda-t-elle en rapportant de la ouate, du désinfectant et des bandes.

« Ouais » Lui dit calmement Bobby.

Lizzie entra dans la pièce, vit les marques de coups des frères battus et roula des yeux « Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Lee a commencé » déclara Jack « il m'a attaqué en traître »

« C'est comme ci je ne vous avais rien enseigner durant ces années, n'avez-vous rien retenu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Lace tes chaussures » Lui sourit Jack.

« Ne cours pas avec des ciseaux » Bobby releva un sourcil.

« Mange la bouche fermée » Rigola Jack.

« Les devoirs avant les corvées, les corvées avec de s'amuser » Bobby sourit à sa mère.

« Toujours être polis » Ricana Jack. Evelyn ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, heureuse de voir Jack sourire pour une fois.

« Soignez vous seul » Evelyn lança un chiffon à Bobby « Je vais préparer à manger, ensuite vous aiderez Lizzie à faire un bonhomme de neige » Evelyn leur sourit adorablement.

« Avec plaisir » Lui dit Bobby en souriant.

« Vraiment ! » Cria Lizzie.

« Bien sûre fillette » Lui sourit Bobby.

Jack prit la bouteille de désinfectant et de la ouate puis saisit la mâchoire de Bobby, tenant le visage de son frère en donnant de petits coups avec la ouate de désinfectant sur la coupure de la lèvre de Bobby, les égratignures et les coups qu'il avait reçu. Bobby fit la même chose, s'occupant de Jack comme il s'était occupé de lui, travaillant facilement avec une fraternelle familiarité qui faisait sourire Evelyn.

Ils se taquinèrent l'un l'autre quand ils grimacèrent aux picotements, à la douleur qui venait à cause du désinfectant. « Arrête de faire la tapette » râla Bobby.

« Je fais juste comme toi salope » Répondit Jack.

« Maman, tu as entendu ça ? » Demanda Bobby, se déplaçant derrière Jack pour voir la petite entaille qu'il avait à la tête.

Alors que Bobby tamponnait la blessure avec une main, Jack tira l'autre main par-dessus son épaule, examinant les égratignures sur les jointures de Bobby.

« Tu sais que tes jointures vont devenir calleuse à présent » lui dit-il.

« Tu insinues que ce n'est pas encore le cas ? » Bobby fronça des sourcils, pressant la plaie plus fortement que nécessaire pour voir si c'était juste entaille ou une fracture.

« Tu as une peau de bébé, que fais tu, tu mets de la crème hydratante » Rigola Jack tandis qu'Evelyn déposait les sandwichs et les boissons.

« Tais toi » Bobby enfonça l'entaille encore plus fort et Jack, qui tenait encore la main de Bobby, lui tordit les doigts.

« Oh, hey ! » Bobby enleva sa main et s'assit à sa place pendant que Jack prenait sa boisson et chantonnait.

« C'est ce que tu mérites » Chanta Jack, souriant.

« Maman, comme je te l'ai dit, il essaie de me tuer » Bobby prenait un ton nasillard.

« Arrête de faire chier » Evelyn couvrit les oreilles de Lizzie pour dire le dernier mot.

« J'ai entendu » Sourit Lizzie.

« Bien, alors je m'excuse » Lui dit Evelyn.

Le téléphone sonna alors que Jack prenait négligemment des chips. Bobby glissa de son siège pour répondre.

« Maison des Mercer » Dit Bobby, tournant le dos et donnant involontairement l'opportunité à Jack de secouer le soda de bobby le plus vigoureusement possible.

Lizzie le vit mais mima un 'chut', souriant d'un air complice.

« Jackie, c'est pour toi » Dit Bobby à son frère.

Jack prit le téléphone tendu « ouais ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Salut mon pote » Dit la voix décontractée Hook. Jack sortit de la cuisine.

« Salut, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il.

« J'ai eu un appel de Toby, il t'adore… J'ai un autre boulot pour toi cette nuit si tu veux, je peux t'avoir de la coke de qualité si tu le désire » Hook parlait comme si il mangeait quelque chose et le son était comme sur écoute.

« Arrête de mâcher merde, donne moi l'adresse » Lui dit Jack.

Il trouva un stylo dans sa poche et inscrivit l'adresse dans sa paume « sois là pour neuf heures, ce mec est…un peu agressif, alors fais attention » Lui dit Hook.

« Comme toujours » Lui dit Jack, puis il raccrocha.

« Qui c'était ? » Demanda Bobby quand Jack revint dans la cuisine.

« Un de mes potes prépare quelque chose pour ce soir » Lui dit Jack, ce qui était presque vrai.

« C'est dimanche, demain c'est école » Lui dit Evelyn.

« Maman regarde dehors, je pense être certain qu'il neigera demain » déclara Jack, essayant de ne pas regarder Bobby qui prenait sa cannette.

« A quel heure t'en va tu ? » Demanda Evelyn.

« Neuf heures » Lui dit Jack, les yeux sur la cannette.

« Combien de temps ? »

« Une ou deux heures »

« D'accord, mais pas plus tard que onze heures, ok ? » Evelyn fronça des sourcils sur Jack, suivant la direction de son regard.

Elle vit Bobby commençant à ouvrir sa boisson, réalisant ce que Jack avait fait et elle n'eut pas le temps nécessaire pour reculer Lizzie. Bobby ouvrit la boisson, et le soda aspergea Bobby de la tête aux pieds.

« Oh, t'es un fils de PUTE ! » Hurla Bobby quand Jack se mit à rire, tombant sur ses genoux, les mains tenant son estomac.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Jack, c'est ma meilleure veste » Dit Bobby fâché.

« Que c'est dommage, tu as crié comme une fille, tu crie comme La Vida Loca » rigola Jack.

« Maman, je vais tuer Jack » Bobby secoua la tête, courant après son frère.

Jack, toujours en train de rire, laissa Bobby l'attaquer et il tomba au sol. Bobby s'assit sur lui, frappant le haut de son bras plusieurs fois.

« Ton bras est mort p'tit emmerdeur ! » Hurla Bobby

« Tu frappe comme une fille ! » Rigola Jack.

« Bobby laisse le » demanda Evelyn presque à contre cœur.

« Il ne peut pas t'entendre » Lui dit Lizzie.

« Tu veux que je te fasse plus mal ? » Demanda Bobby, se penchant sur la tête de Jack.

« Fasse _plus_ mal ? Tu ne m'as pas encore fais mal ! » Dit Jack.

Bobby se leva et attrapa Jack aux chevilles, le traînant de la cuisine à la porte arrière, le poussant dans l'épaisse neige. Jack rit tout le temps, même quand Bobby referma la porte, laissant Jack dans la neige.

Lizzie sortit de la maison quelques minutes plus tard, apportant le blouson de Jack.

« Tu dois réfléchir à un nom pour le bonhomme de neige, ensuite nous saurons quel sorte de bonhomme de neige il sera » Lui dit Jack, prenant son manteau avec un sourire de reconnaissance.

« Oscar » Lui dit Lizzie « Comme les prix »

« C'est une assez bonne idée » Jack releva un sourcil « d'accord, prends tes gents et on commence… Bobby, ramène tes fesses pour aider ! » Jack cria la dernière phrase.

Bobby sortit portant un nouveau manteau sec et attrapa Lizzie affectueusement, pour la mettre sur ses épaules.

« Jack, où est Lizzie ? » Demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle gigotait.

« Maman, nous avons perdu Lizzie ! » Dit Bobby à Evelyn comme elle se tenait debout près de la porte pour les regarder.

« C'est pas vrai, je vais appeler les services sociaux, nous en avons perdu une autre ! » Sourit Evelyn.

Alors que Bobby faisait tourner Lizzie, Jack lui passa une boule de neige qui fondu sous les vêtements de Bobby.

Bobby fit un cri perçant et enleva Lizzie de ses épaules, criant en en essayant d'enlever la neige de ses vêtements.

Jack aida Lizzie à se relever et ils ignorèrent les menaces de Bobby pour commencer le bonhomme de neige, avec de la neige poudreuse autour d'eux.

**OOO**

Jack sentit un frémissement chaud parcourir son nez, traversant son crâne alors que la cocaïne entrait dans son organisme, l'ecstasy le traversa comme un flash blanc.

Il se coucha dans le divan de Ray Makhams, les yeux presque clos, reniflant presque constamment, une couche de sueur recouvrant sa peau. Cela faisait deux mois depuis son premier job pour Hook et quelque un de ses clients, Hook lui procurait de la drogue de plus en plus bonne. Ray était un client presque régulier qui préférait quand Jack était shooté comme en ce moment.

« Encore une » Sourit Ray, s'allongeant à côté de Jack, caressant les cheveux du garçon gentiment.

« N… Non » Jack éloigna sa main, tournant sa tête sur le côté car Ray se rapprochait.

« D'accord » Ray retira sa main, en sachant assez sur Jack pour savoir que si il s'éloignait, c'est qu'il n'était pas prêt.

Il glissa sa main sur le bras de Jack, touchant les cicatrices et les entailles, qui avaient quadruplés en nombre depuis son premier boulot.

« Tellement de colère » Murmura-t-il, regardant à demi conscient Jack « Pourquoi es tu si fâché ? » Demanda-t-il.

Jack revint suffisamment à lui pour ouvrir les yeux et regarder Ray, un regard vide et sombre.

Il se pencha et renifla une autre ligne de cocaïne que Hook lui avait donné, frottant furieusement son nez comme sa tête lui lançait. La ligne n'eut pas l'effet désiré.

Il s'assit, se redressant car Ray essayait de se rapprocher, mais Jack le poussa avec force « va-t-en Ray » grommela Jack, « putain, me touche pas » Il frotta ses yeux, voulant tout à coup rentrer chez lui.

Jack se releva, clignant des yeux irrégulièrement comme si il avait un problème avec la lumière.

Il regarda ses mains qui tremblaient, ses ongles sales et rongés, parcourant ses cheveux ternes et gras.

« Je ne veux pas rester ici » se murmura-t-il, « je ne veux pas rester ici » répéta-t-il plus haut.

« Tu dis quoi ? » Lui demanda Ray.

« Je… Ce n'est pas bien, je ne devrais pas être ici » Jack frotta à nouveau ses yeux, réalisant soudain qu'il ne voulait pas être là, à faire ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Des larmes tombèrent et il attrapa ses cheveux, les tirant assez fort pour se faire mal.

« Je m'en vais d'ici mec » Il secoua la tête, marchant en direction de son blouson.

Ray attrapa son bras soudainement, un drôle de sourire sur le visage « tu n'iras nulle part Jack, j'ai déjà payé Hook, finit simplement la nuit, ensuite tu pourras t'en aller » Lui dit il calmement.

« Lâche mon bras, merde » Lui dit Jack.

« Vas-tu finir cette nuit ? » Demanda Ray.

« Non » Lui dit Jack « écoute, je me sens mal. Je ne travaillerais plus. Ca me dérange d'être ici, alors je m'en vais » il essaya d'enlever son bras mais Ray resserra sa poigne.

« Jack, je m'en fiche de comment tu te sens. J'ai payé pour un service et je l'aurais » Déclara-t-il.

« Pas de moi » Jack tourna son bras sur le côté et son bras glissa facilement de la main de Ray.

Attrapant son blouson, Jack se retourna pour se diriger à la porte, trop plongé dans ses propres pensées, il n'entendit pas Ray arriver. Ray était efféminé, mais il était grand, musclé, et plus large que Jack, et quand il attrapa les cheveux de Jack pour le claquer dans le mur, Jack ne put rien faire pour l'arrêter.

« J'ai dit que tu ne partais pas » Siffla Ray à son oreille, se pressant contre le dos de Jack.

« Dégage » grogna Jack, la peur inondant son corps et affaiblissant ses genoux.

« Non » dit simplement Ray.

Jack essaya d'attraper la main de Ray dans ses cheveux mais Ray saisit ses maigres poignets d'une main massive, les tenant derrière la tête de Jack de sa main, il glissa une main sous le t-shirt de Jack pour lui caresser la peau.

Jack résistait et essaya de se dégager du mur avec les jambes mais Ray fit un mouvement de balayage avec sa jambe, pour déséquilibrer Jack. Après quoi, Ray utilisa cette prise pour épingler Jack contre le mur et il se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Jack « J'ai attendu pour t'avoir dans cet état, j'aime ça quand ma poule se débat »

Jack essaya de crier mais Ray claqua la tête de Jack sans un mot, le sonnant. Il parcourait la peau de Jack de sa main, descendant sa main sur l'estomac de Jack. Il laissa planer sa main sur le haut du jeans de Jack, semblant savourer ça en se pressant plus contre le dos de Jack.

« Ne fais pas ça » murmura Jack, les larmes commençant à tomber de son visage « s'il te plait, non »

Ray ricana et laissa un doigt parcourir le haut du Jeans de Jack, son rire devint cruel et Jack frissonna.

Alors qu'il descendait sa main plus bas, Jack réussit soudain à donner un coup de pied dans le mur, les basculant tous les deux en arrière.

Ray tomba, mais maintenait sa poigne sur l'un des poignets de Jack, emmenant le garçon de 15 ans dans sa chute. Jack grogna, essayant de s'éloigner de Ray mais Ray tira d'un coup sec Jack vers lui et le gifla, ouvrant sa lèvre. Jack réagit à peine, jetant un coup de poing à Ray. Il réussit à le toucher et Ray abasourdit lâcha si soudainement la main de Jack qu'il tomba sur son derrière, atterrissant avec un cri de surprise. Jack se retourna et courut mais Ray, fâché à présent, se releva pour l'attraper, courant dans la maison. Il attrapa Jack à la porte par l'arrière de son blouson, le retournant et l'envoya s'écraser dans une bibliothèque. Jack heurta le sol mais tenta encore de s'éloigner car Ray arrivait. Ray lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes qui craquèrent.

Jack cria dans l'agonie et Ray le traîna par les pieds, le poussant contre le mur presque en jouant. Il se rapprocha car Jack le fixait avec un regard meurtrier.

« Je vais te baiser » Sourit Ray à Jack « et il n'y a rien que tu puisse faire pour m'arrêter » il pencha sa tête sur le côté car Jack essayait maladroitement de le pousser.

Ray recula car Jack envoya un autre coup de poing solide et il courut même si il chancelait encore du coup, Ray attrapa Jack et l'envoya contre le mur, le visage en premier, tordant le bras de Jack l'empêchant de pouvoir s'en aller. Il ouvrit hâtivement la boucle de sa ceinture, après cogna la tête de Jack une fois de plus dans le mur, il traîna Jack jusque dans le salon, tirant d'un coup sec le pantalon qu'il avait.

**OOO**

Jack ouvrit lentement la porte et entra dans la maison, chaque partie de son corps lui faisant mal alors qu'il ouvrait et fermait la porte derrière lui. Il s'était arrêter de trembler quelques heures avant, il n'avait plus d'énergie. Il ferma les yeux, s'arrêtant de penser pour écouter les bruits de la maison familiale.

« Jackie, c'est toi ? » Entendit-il Jerry appeler « viens dire bonjour ! »

« Je vais me laver » répondit Jack d'une voix enrouée, frémissant en pensant qu'il sentait encore une main caresser sa peau.

Il se courba par-dessus son estomac car la nausée lui prit soudain et il courut à l'étage, claquant la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, pantelant car son estomac se tordait douloureusement. La sensation passa. Il se regarda dans le miroir par-dessus l'évier.

« Stupide » Dit il à son reflet « Stupide connard… qu'est ce que tu pensais qui allait arriver ? » Il se regarda dans le miroir, observant sa lèvre ouverte, l'entaille sur son arcade, les bleus sur une joue là où il avait touché le mur.

« A quoi tu pensais, hein ? » se moqua-t-il dans le miroir, dégoûter par chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait voir « il n'y a qu'une seule bonne raison stupide idiot, tu as ce que tu mérites. Tu es fait pour ça » se dit-il « ton père le savait » murmura-t-il « il savait que tu étais foutrement bon à ça, la seule chose pour laquelle tu es doué. Tu apprendras à aimer ça » Cracha-t-il.

Il attrapa les bords de l'évier si fortement qu'il en avait mal aux mains.

Il sortit vite de la salle de bain pour aller à sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il enleva son blouson et le jeta au sol, fixant son reflet dans un énorme miroir dans un coin. Il se retourna alors il put voir que son jeans était déchirés là où Ray avait tiré « stupide animal » se dit-il.

Il releva les longues manches de son sweat et fixa les entailles et cicatrices qu'il y avait, le besoin de laisser s'échapper l'horreur qu'il venait de se produire avec une entaille. Soudainement, il enclencha sa stéréo au volume maximum et renversa le miroir, brisant le verre réfléchissant. Il donna des coups de pieds dans le cadre et ramassa un morceau de la glace, serrant si fort que les bords coupèrent ses doigts et sa paume. Il souleva son poignet, se préparant à couper puis il s'arrêta, réalisant que toute les saloperies de Ray ne disparaîtraient pas avec une petite coupure sur son poignet. Il changea l'angle de sa lame, la pressant sur sa peau, l'enfonçant, la première vague de sang et de douleur lui apporta la paix qu'il n'avait jamais trouvée avant. Il appuya plus fort, glissant rapidement, stupéfait par la noirceur qui s'échappait. Il transféra la lame sur son autre poignet, une part de lui voulant le tuer. Mais il n'y tenait pas. Il tomba sur le sol, s'appuyant contre le lit, le morceau de miroir brisé tombant de ses mains tandis que le sang s'écoulait de ses poignets.

Il entendit, comme au loin, par-dessus le morceau de haevy métal, les coups de quelqu'un à la porte, et un bruit étrange qui pouvait être un cri.

Observant son sang s'écouler de lui, Jack sourit légèrement, réalisant une promesse qu'il s'était faite quelques années avant. Il s'était dit que plus personne ne le blesserait, et à présent, il en était sûr.

Sa tête commença à peser douloureusement et il se laissa glisser sur le côté, une sensation d'engourdissement remontant dans ses bras et lui donnant l'envie de dormir.

'_Je n'ai pas dormi une nuit entière depuis que je suis petit'_ pensa-t-il, détaché, _'enfin, il pouvait dormir comme une personne normal'_

Il se réjouit de dormir en dépit de Hook, de Ray. Alors qu'il tombait bienheureux dans une profonde obscurité, Jack avait l'impression d'être, pour une fois, libre de la noirceur qui l'habitait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de la traductrice : **je voudrais m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes et de conjugaison... Je pourrais y remédier, mais j'avoue que ça me fait chxxr... Bonne lecture.

**OOO**

Jack reposait dans le lit d'hôpital, fixant d'un air livide le mur opposé à son lit, sa bouche figée dans une grimace : une ligne de colère. Il y avait d'épais bandages sur ses poignets, d'autres couvrants les blessures de son visage et de son corps. Il avait été attaché au lit et sédaté très fortement mais il restait suffisamment conscient pour être fâché d'avoir été sauvé.

Bobby était dans le fauteuil à côté du lit de Jack, satisfait de ne pas parler, mais refusant de quitter son frère. Ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait dormir. A chaque fois que Bobby fermait les yeux, il voyait derrière ses paupières, l'image qui hanterait sa mémoire : Jack, affalé sur le côté, des morceaux de miroir brisé tout autour de lui, du sang partout, un rouge luisant, plus épais coulant des poignets ouverts de Jack, le teint grisâtre de Jack. Evelyn avait envoyé Bobby pour qu'il demande à Jack de baisser le volume, mais Jack avait semblé ignoré les coups de Bobby à la porte, puis lorsque Jack avait brisé le miroir, Bobby avait commencé à défoncer la porte hurlant à Evelyn et Jerry de venir l'aider. Ils avaient réussi à ouvrir la porte pour trouver Jack. Instantanément, Jerry était parti appeler une ambulance tandis qu'Evelyn et Bobby s'étaient engouffrés dans la chambre pour essayer de l'aider du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Ca avait été suffisamment horrible. Mais les médecins de l'hôpital avaient ajouté que Jack avait des signes d'automutilation continue, et qu'il avait été violé. La dernière agression physique était celle de trop. Comme les médecins l'avaient expliqué, il y avait plusieurs signes d'abus sexuels, comme si Jack avait été continuellement abusé. Ils avaient également trouvé de la drogue : cocaïne, amphétamines, herbes dans son organisme.

Evelyn aussi avait été sédatée et elle était en train de dormir pour faire passer l'effet des pilules dans la salle d'attente près du hall. Jerry était au téléphone avec sa fiancée, lui demandant de prévenir Angel.

« Tu devrais parler un peu Jackie » Dit Bobby à son petit frère.

Jack resta silencieux, ne répondant pas, fixant le mur.

« Qu'est ce que tu as foutu ? Tu laisses tomber ? » Demanda calmement Bobby.

Bobby questionna « c'est ce mec qui t'a appelé, c'est ton mac ? » Il se pencha légèrement dans son fauteuil.

« Où puis je le trouver Jackie ? » Demanda Bobby à son frère « dis le moi, et j'en fais mon affaire » déclara-t-il.

« Tu ne me dis rien alors » Bobby se releva du fauteuil « je le trouverais de moi-même et nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour toi Jack, je le jure, tes grands frères, nous allons arranger ça » promit-il.

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce et entra en collision avec Jerry qui allait entrer.

« Nous n'avons pas encore pu contacter Angel, mais elle dit qu'elle va encore essayer » Dit-il, parlant de sa fiancée, « où allais tu ? »

« C'est ce mec, Hook, qui a appelé à la maison. C'est le seul qui a pu mettre Jack en contact avec ces…types, j'en suis sûr. Qui est ce gamin, Gordie, nous devons aller lui parler » expliqua Bobby « C'est un ami de Jack à l'école, je te parie combien que c'est lui qui a foutu Jack dans ce merdier à cause de ce gars »

Jerry fit demi tour sur ses talons car Bobby le dépassa rapidement, se dirigeant vers les portes de l'ascenseur.

« Qu'allons nous faire, intimider un ado de 15 ans ? » Demanda Jerry.

« Oui » dit Bobby

« D'accord » Acquiesça Jerry.

**OOO**

Gordie était sur le chemin de l'école quand une grande voiture s'arrêta à côté de lui et qu'un jeune noir mince se pencha de la fenêtre passager. Gordie reconnu immédiatement Jerry Mercer et jura car la voiture s'arrêta. Bobby sortit de l'autre côté de la voiture, s'appuyant sur le toit de la voiture pour dévisager Gordie avec un regard noir.

« Où est Hook ? » Demanda simplement Jerry.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles » mentit Gordie.

Bobby renifla et fit le tour de la voiture, attrapant le bras de Gordie pour le pousser contre la voiture « Jack est blessé à cause de Hook, Gordie. Dis nous où il se trouve » demanda Jerry comme le silence impressionnant de Bobby faisait son travail, menaçant Gordie avec violence sans dire un mot.

« Je ne sais… » Commença à dire Gordie mais Bobby saisit son visage d'un main et serra, le bout de ses doigts pressant douloureusement sa peau.

« Gordie, il va te tuer » déclara Jerry.

« Hook me tuera » répliqua Gordie avec difficulté.

« Je peux t'assurer que rien de ce que te fera Hook ne peut être comparé à ce que nous te ferons » dit Jerry, sa voix très calme était plus effrayante qu'un cri.

Gordie hésita, ensuite donna l'adresse de Hook, suppliant de ne pas dire à Hook qui l'avait donné.

Bobby le relâcha et grimpa dans la voiture, démarrant dans un fracas dans le voisinage. Il arriva aux buildings en construction où vivait Hook et repéra un enfant qui marchait le long de la rue. « Salut, où est Hook ? » Demanda Bobby au garçon.

Sans un mot, le garçon pointa une rue et Bobby suivit la direction du doigt. Il vit qui le garçon désignait, un homme débraillé connu comme Hook.

Bobby arrêta la voiture avec un crissement de colère dû aux freins et ouvrit la portière avant que la voiture ne soit totalement arrêtée. Jerry ouvrit d'un coup sec le coffre, sortant un pied de biche qu'il donna à son frère.

Ils traversèrent la rue rapidement et calmement pour arriver derrière Hook, chacun d'eux le prenant par un bras, le forçant à marcher dans une ruelle à proximité avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ! » Se fâcha-t-il, tentant de leur échapper.

« Tu connais Jack Mercer ? » Demanda calmement Jerry.

« Quoi, non, lâchez moi ! » Cria Hook.

« Tu le connais, tu lui a donné de la drogue et tu l'as prostitué » lui dit Bobby, sa voix bouillonnant de colère.

« Oh et vous êtes qui ? » Demanda Hook de façon méprisante.

« Je suis Bobby Mercer, tu vois que je suis » grogna Bobby, balançant le pied de biche.

Il toucha le genou de Hook avec un horrible craquement, ce qui fit hurler Hook de douleur. Jerry et Bobby le soutinrent, le traînant plus loin dans l'allée, dans un coin, puis le jetèrent au sol. « Où était Jack la nuit dernière ? » Demanda Bobby.

« V… va te faire foutre » réussi à dire Hook, chancelant sur ses jambes, larmes et baves coulant sur son visage.

Bobby le frappa à nouveau, sur la cheville tandis que Jerry passa derrière le gars pour coincer son pied de biche derrière à la gorge de l'homme, assez serré mais de façon à ne pas l'étouffer. Hook poussa un cri strident car sa cheville se brisa, il tenta d'éloigner ses jambes, mais Jerry le maintenait.

« Je veux l'adresse de chaque fils de pute qui à posé une main sur lui, et je veux le nom du gars qu'il a vu la nuit dernière, je veux tout ça maintenant tas de merde » cria Bobby.

« Je ne peux pas ! » Haleta Hook.

Bobby amena le pied de biche sur sa cheville une seconde fis, se retournant quand un groupe d'enfant curieux apparurent dans le haut de la ruelle « merde » cracha-t-il méchamment, faisant mine de vouloir s'en prendre à eux pour qu'ils s'en aillent.

Il se retourna vers Hook et prit sa cheville endommagée, la pressant sans pitié.

« Donne moi les noms » s'énerva Bobby.

Hook gémit pitoyablement et coinça ses mains tremblantes dans ses poches. Jerry réagit aussi vite, déplaçant son pied de biche contre le bras de Hook comme il retirait sa main. Un carnet de note tomba de ses mains car il bascula.

« Ca pouvait être une arme » Jerry haussa des épaules car Bobby releva un sourcil.

« Bien vu » Dit sincèrement Bobby, prenant le bloc note du sol.

« Ceux dans les 'J' » murmura Hook « Ils ont vu Jack… Pour la nuit dernière, son nom est Ray Markham, son adresse est là » dit-il.

Bobby assena un coup de pied dans la cheville de Hook, et un autre à son visage, brisant son nez. Jerry le retourna sur le côté pour qu'il n'avale pas son propre sang puis il se pencha sur lui. « Ne t'approche plus de Jack Mercer. Ne vend plus de drogue aux gamins. Nous te tuerons dans le cas contraire. » Dit-il simplement.

Bobby le dévisagea avec des yeux noirs puis cracha sur Hook, fermant sa veste puis s'en allant sans dire un mot.

Jerry prit le carnet de note et s'en alla. Bobby chercha l'adresse avant de faire démarrer la voiture.

« Nus allons prendre certaines choses » Lui dit Bobby en grimpant dans la voiture.

« Ray est loin d'ici ? » Demanda Jerry en déposant le pied de biche sur ses jambes.

Plaçant la clef de contact, Bobby secoua la tête.

« Très bien » Jerry acquiesça.

**OOO**

Ray ouvrit la porte et fronça des sourcils aux deux jeunes hommes debout face à lui, un blanc, musclé comme un boxer sous sa veste, mignon en colère, l'autre un svelte noir chaleureux, adorable, beau visage, ses vêtements semblant être un peu froissés. « Monsieur » sourit adorablement le garçon blanc « Acceptez vous Jésus Christ comme notre seigneur et notre sauveur ? »

Le sourire de Ray se figea quand il réalisa qu'ils étaient témoins mais assez mignon pour se divertir un peu. Après la nuit dernière, il n'était pas certain de revoir Jack à nouveau.

« Vous savez, j'envisage de changer mon mode de vie…récemment » Il leur sourit, une sensation de douleur dans la mâchoire où Jack l'avait frappé la nuit précédente.

« On vous en remercie » Dit le jeune black, entrant dans la maison.

« Que vous est-il arrivé au visage, et dans votre maison, j'espère rien de sérieux ! » Demanda le jeune blanc, ses yeux s'élargissant en observant la pièce.

Ray remarqua une tâche de sang sur le mur où la tête de Jack avait atterri alors il se positionna devant pour la masquer, priant les garçons de le suivre dans la cuisine. « Un de mes amis avec quelques problèmes d'alcool est venu la nuit dernière pour me demander un coup de main. J'ai tenté de le faire rester, supplier qu'il reste avec moi, il était agité et à massacrer l'endroit…vraiment triste…peut être que si vous aviez été là pour lui montrer la lumière… » Mentit Ray facilement comme les garçons se dirigeaient dans la cuisine.

Il jura silencieusement quand il vit le portefeuille de Jack en s'installant à la table. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda le jeune noir, marchant près de Ray pour prendre le portefeuille. Il l'ouvrit et regarda une photo de famille. « Votre famille ? » Demanda le garçon aimablement, tendant le portefeuille à Ray.

Ray le prit, observant la photo se rappelant très soudainement comment Jack l'avait supplié, à quel point il avait été effrayé. Il retint un sourire et chassa ses pensées sur la manière dont il allait utiliser les photos plus tard pour examiner brièvement la photo. Quelque chose le frappa mais il n'en était pas sûr comme il regardait le jeune homme, « euh, ouais, mon fils et ses amis » Ray baissa son regard sur la photo, des formes dans le froid, sentant son estomac se tordre.

Il regarda à nouveau le jeune noir pour voir que son aimable sourire se transformait en des yeux noirs et tranchant comme du verre.

Il se retourna pour observer le blanc, réalisant trop tard que les deux gars gardaient une main dans le dos depuis qu'ils étaient dans la maison. Quand Bobby sortit le pied de biche dissimulé, Ray comprit pourquoi. Il essaya de s'enfuir mais les deux, Bobby et Jerry s'engagèrent en même temps, Bobby prit la jambe de Ray d'un côté tandis que Jerry cassa quelque une de ses cotes de l'autre.

Ray tomba au sol, la douleur traversant son corps, incapable d'appeler à l'aide. Bobby s'accroupit près de sa tête, reprenant le portefeuille des mains et le mit en poche. « Nous sommes les grands frères, je suis Bobby, c'est Jerry » dit-il d'un ton doux, trompeur « et tu es mort »

Ray haleta, goûtant le sang dans sa bouche tandis que Jerry et Bobby se mirent au travail, prenant des gants de leurs poches. Ils hissèrent Ray par les pieds, utilisant une serviette à thé pour éponger le sang de son menton. Bobby se dépêcha de parquer sa voiture dans le garage de Ray. Une partie de Ray s'émerveilla sur la rapidité et l'efficacité des deux garçons. Ils déchargèrent la voiture. Les deux furent suffisamment absent pour que Ray comprenne qu'ils préparaient quelque chose. Quand ils revinrent avec un sac poubelle et un vieux sac de couchage, il sentit l'odeur des produits nettoyants dont l'eau de javel. Ray comprit qu'ils allaient nettoyer sa maison, juste assez pour qu'elle soit comme d'habitude, et naturellement ils allaient emballer certaines de ses affaires et quelques vêtements pour donner l'impression qu'il était parti en vacance.

Ils transportèrent les sacs à l'arrière et conduisirent calmement Ray à l'extérieur. « Les gens… ils verront » Haleta Ray, quelque chose dans sa poitrine faisant qu'il sifflait en parlant.

« Voiture volée » Dit Jerry.

« Nous te brûlerons et le reste aussi » ajouta Bobby.

« Moi ? » Grogna Ray.

« Finalement, nous avons planifié des choses pour toi » Lui dit Jerry, rigolant audiblement.

« Raconte nous ce que tu as fait » Dit Bobby.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Ray.

« Raconte nous ce que tu as fait à Jack. Tu es mort de toute façon. » Déclara Jerry, tournant son siège pour regarder Ray.

« Je n'ai rien fait… » Commença à dire Ray mais Jerry se pencha et tapa Ray dans sa jambe endommagée, lui faisant mal.

« D'accord ! » Siffla Ray « il voulait partir… Il était mal… J'avais déjà payé Hook alors j'ai dit à Jack de finir la nuit mais il voulait s'en aller mais j'ai refusé. » Leur dit Ray, jubilant de ses souvenirs malgré la situation. « Il a tenté de partir mais je l'en ai empêché… Je l'ai frappé, ce sale petit punk l'a cherché. Il est venu ici pendant quelques semaines » Dit ray en ricanant à Jerry « Il m'a fait une pipe, cette petite pédale, il adorait ça » il toussa douloureusement « Il ne voulait rien de ce que j'ai fait la nuit dernière et je lui en ai donné, j'ai adoré chaque seconde. Que pensez vous qu'il en a pensé ? J'ai baisé votre petit frère et il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour y changer quoi que ce soit » Jerry qui avait le pied de biche en main, sembla la faire sortir de nulle part puis il frappa fortement la poitrine de Ray, le faisant taire.

Ils conduisirent, pour ce qui sembla à Ray, des heures pour s'arrêter enfin. Ce fut très simple. Bobby et Jerry sortirent Ray de la voiture, l'assenant de coup jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure à se demander si il s'agissait de larme ou de pluie. Quand l'un était fatigué, l'autre continuait méthodiquement de façon brutal jusqu'à ce que finalement, les deux perdent le contrôle et commencent à crier sur Ray frémissant, haletant, répandant du sang sur le sol. Essoufflé, Bobby prit dans son blouson deux armes à feu, en tendant une à Jerry. Ray, enflé, les fixa avec des yeux ensanglantés, essayant de former des mots en travers de ses lèvres craquées et ses dents brisées.

Avec indifférence, le regard mort des deux frères l'observait. Ils le frappèrent chacun dans l'entrejambe, il réagit à peine rassemblant un peu d'air pour crier sans un mot. Deux de plus dans son estomac, volant dans l'air dans ses poumons, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Deux de plus dans le cœur, ils restèrent au dessus de lui alors qu'il saignait, le regardant souffrir, voulant être certain qu'ils soient la dernière chose qu'il voit avant de mourir.

Sans un mot, les frères chargèrent le corps dans la voiture. L'enveloppant dans des sacs poubelles, supprimant le sang sur le sol où Ray avait été. Ils ont tout jeté dans la voiture. Ils prirent un autre sac dans la voiture qui contenait des bidons d'essence qu'ils vidèrent sur la voiture, jetant les bidons vides dans la voiture.

Ils allumèrent un vieux livre pour le jeter dans la voiture, observant l'essence s'enflammer. Jetant à peine un dernier coup d'œil derrière eux, ils s'éloignèrent du feu, laissant la pluie effacer tout élément de preuve qui aurait pu rester. Derrière eux, quelque chose dans la voiture explosa dans un 'whoosh' qui déchira le métal.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que la voiture soit loin, très loin derrière eux. Après deux heures de route, une voiture s'arrêta à côté d'eux et ils grimpèrent.

Sofi, la copine d'Angel lançait parfois des regards à l'arrière sur les frères trempés par la pluie et sans un mot, elle leur tendit des serviettes, un sac de nourriture et une tasse de café à emporter pour chacun, tous ça sur le siège qu'elle avait à côté d'elle.

« C'est fait ? » Demanda-t-elle comme elle reprit la route.

Elle observa dans le rétroviseur, pour voir leurs yeux et elle fit un signe de tête car ils avaient répondu à sa question.

Avec les regards silencieux disant 'oui', les frères dirent clairement par la suite « On ne cherche pas un Mercer »


	12. Chapter 12

Bobby et Jerry Mercer entrèrent dans la chambre d'hôpital de Jack et sans dire un mot, ils déposèrent le portefeuille sur la table à côté de son lit.

Les yeux de Jack suivirent doucement le portefeuille et il focalisa dessus, ses yeux changèrent à peine quand il se rappela où il l'avait oublié. Sa réaction était une légère, presque imperceptible plissement de sa peau autour de ses yeux.

« Tous pour toi » murmura Jerry.

« Il ne fera jamais plus de mal à personne » murmura Bobby « spécialement plus à toi »

Les yeux de Jack se figèrent sur le portefeuille, toujours étrangement vide mais il lui fallut une minute pour cligner à moitié des paupières ce que Bobby et Jerry prirent pour la confirmation qu'il avait compris et il se détendit visiblement, la tension qui les avait suivi jusque là sembla alors s'écouler comme si une personne avait ouvert un robinet. Se laissant lourdement tomber dans les fauteuils, Bobby et Jerry se penchèrent pour regarder par la petite fenêtre et voir le regard fatigué de leur mère discutant avec l'un des médecins.

**OOO**

« Une clinique ? » Evelyn paraphrasa le médecin, frottant son front comme si elle essayait de frotter ses pensées confuses pour les clarifier.

« Un clinique de réhabilitation, pour l'aider à gérer son problème de drogue, l'attaque, et les problèmes émotionnels qu'il a, découvrir les raisons de sa tentative de suicide » Dit calmement le médecin.

« Vous voulez le mettre dans un hôpital psychiatrique » Dit franchement Evelyn.

« Une clinique de réhabilitation » corrigea le médecin.

« Vous voulez mettre mon fils dans une maison de fou ! »La voix d'Evelyn s'abandonna à une légère colère comme elle se rapprochait du médecin « Mon fils n'est pas fou »

« Personne n'a dit qu'il l'était Miss Mercer, c'est juste la politique quand nous avons des enfants comme Jack, il s'est fait du mal, il s'est vendu à des hommes, il a prit de la drogue, et il a essayé de mourir » le docteur secoua la tête « Il aurait dû y rester un mois à cause de la drogue de toute façon, mais avec tous ce qu'il s'est passé… Mes collègues et moi pensons qu'il devrait y rester…plus longtemps »Le médecin avait un ton sympathique, gardant sa voix basse et douce.

« Je ne sais pas » murmura Evelyn « C'est mon fils, je ne veux pas l'éloigner de nous »

« Miss Mercer, il est catatonique depuis qu'il est arrivé ici, il n'a pas dit un mot… Il est en état de choc, il est traumatisé. Nous savons qu'il a beaucoup de problèmes à cause de ce qu'il a vécu dans son enfance… Il a besoin d'un soutient psychologique prolongé » l'homme pencha sa tête pour qu'Evelyn ne puisse éviter son regard.

« Miss Mercer, je sais que vous vous inquiétez et que vous pensez l'abandonner… Mais il n'ira pas mieux sans traitement, ni ne rentrera chez vous » Il plaça une main sur son épaule, « Ce n'est pas votre faute, vous devez le comprendre, ce qui a été fait à Jack, et à vous. Nous pensons qu'il souffre peut être de trouble bipolaire, il a besoin d'aide » il lui sourit sympathiquement « s'il vous plait, vous me faite confiance là-dessus ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Que vais-je lui dire ? » Demanda Evelyn.

« Vous devez juste lui dire que c'est pour l'aider » Lui dit le médecin.

« Il va me détester »

« Il comprendra »

Evelyn acquiesça et s'éloigna silencieusement de lui, vers la chambre de son fils, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Le médecin regarda quand elle s'assit à côté du lit et prit sa main, celles-ci toujours liées au lit.

Jack essaya de repousser sa main mais Evelyn la tenait dans les siennes, elle parla. Le docteur, dont le nom était Paul, fronça tristement des sourcils quand les autres garçons assis sur leur chaise froncèrent les sourcils de colère à ce que disait leur mère.

Tandis que Paul regardait, Jack se tourna pour fixer sa mère, lui donnant un regard sombre. Paul grimaça, heureux qu'Evelyn ne puisse voir que Jack déposait sa tête contre l'oreiller pour fermer les yeux, laissant sa main molle dans celles d'Evelyn, se refermant sur lui-même, même si c'était Evelyn qui le touchait.

Paul constata qu'Evelyn le remarqua alors elle retira sa main tristement, se remettant dans son fauteuil car Jack retournait dans son monde intérieur pour se couper de sa famille.

**OOO**

« Nous viendrons te voir lorsque tu seras sevré Jackie, d'accord ? » Evelyn était en train de poser une question à Jack qui patientait dans une chaise roulante que l'ambulance vienne le chercher pour 'la clinique de réhabilitation', un endroit près d'une ville appelée Saint Patrick.

Elle rapprocha affectueusement ses mains pour toucher son visage mais il détourna la tête doucement.

« Hey, Jackie, c'est pour t'aider » Bobby était accroupi de l'autre côté de Jack, directement dans le champ de vision de Jack.

Les yeux de Jack glissèrent sur le côté et devinrent vide comme si il tombait dans un trou. Bobby soupira car Jack avait son regard 'à des milliers de milles'.

« Angel ne pouvait pas venir mais il va t'écrire » Tenta Jerry, « tu peux répondre aux lettres » Dit il de sa voix sympathique.

Jack n'était pas là comme d'habitude, il n'écoutait pas et ne voyait personne autour de lui. Son visage assombrit et l'une de ses mains fortement fermée en poing, à tel point qu'il semblait que sa peau allait craquer. Comme si il voyait des choses horribles dans sa tête.

L'aide soignant poussa un peu la chaise, toussant poliment et les Mercer reculèrent avec réticence de Jack. L'aide soignant prit le sac de sport de Jack et le mit sur l'une de ses épaules. Le sac de Jack contenait des vêtements, des choses personnels qu'Evelyn avait emballés pour lui.

« Je t'aime mon cœur » murmura Evelyn, sa voix épaissie par les larmes, « c'est vrai, je t'aime énormément » elle commença à sangloter alors Bobby et Jerry l'étreignirent, observant l'aide soignant s'éloigner avec Jack qui n'entendait pas un mot de ce qu'ils disaient.

« Nous ne devrions pas lui faire ça » murmura-t-elle à ses deux fils « ce n'est pas juste »

« Maman, je déteste ça plus que toi mais tu sais que c'est pour son bien, que c'est pour l'aider » Dit Bobby, sa voix retenant à peine sa colère.

« Les bâtards qui blesseront mon fils souffriront, que dieu m'en soit témoin » murmura Evelyn, enfonçant sa tête dans l'épaule de Jerry, ratant le regard sombre qu'échangeaient ses fils.

**OOO**

A l'arrière de l'ambulance, l'aide soignant qui avait transporté Jack lui mit la ceinture de sécurité et lui fit une intra veineuse. Calmement, il expliqua à Jack que c'était la politique de sédater les patient durant leur transport, sa voix calme et douce tandis qu'il parlait. « Ca va te relaxer, tu vas juste te sentir…fatigué un petit temps » lui sourit l'homme aimablement.

Les portes de l'ambulance s'ouvrirent et une femme de la trentaine avec de long cheveux rouges foncés tressés monta, fermant les portes derrière elle, souriant à l'aide soignant. « Salut Jorge » elle lui tendit une tasse de café et s'assit à côté du lit de Jack, penchant la tête pour essayer de voir les yeux de Jack. Elle prit sa propre tasse de café dans une main, et un épais dossier sous l'autre bras.

« Jack ? » Dit-elle, sa voix claire et forte « Je suis le docteur Laura White, appel moi Laura, ok ? Je travaille au centre ; je vais travailler avec toi pendant ton séjour chez nous. Je suis ici aujourd'hui juste pour conduire avec toi et Jorge, tu me verras souvent… » Traîna-t-elle car Jack la regardais enfin et quelque chose dans ses yeux ; une maturité terrible que n'aurait pas dû posséder un garçon de son âge, la stoppa dans son speech. « Vas-tu nous créer des ennuis ? » Demanda-t-elle carrément. « D'accord, je vais être franche, je suis ici au cas où tu accuserais Jorge de t'avoir molesté, par exemple, je suis un témoin pour dire si c'est vrai ou non » déclara-t-elle.

Elle boucla sa ceinture à côté de Jorge et une troisième personne fit démarrer le moteur et ils s'en allèrent.

« Tu fais du sport Jack ? » Demanda Laura tandis que l'ambulance sortait du parking pour se rendre dans la rue.

Jack la regarda ostensiblement et elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse. « J'ai lu ton dossier. Je sais que tu joues au hockey. Et je sais que tu écris de la musique, que tu dessines… tu peux faire tout ç à St Patrick, c'est à part de ta thérapie » Lui dit-elle.

Jack cligna léthargiquement des yeux, redirigeant son regard, se refermant sur lui à nouveau.

« Charmant » Dit Laura décontenancée.

« Il ne parla pas depuis qu'il est arrivé, il est catatonique » Lui rappela Jorge.

« Les tranquillisants y sont pour beaucoup aussi » Ajouta Laura, lisant le dossier « il ne laisse personne le toucher quand il est clean semble-t-il » Elle releva un sourcil en tapant le dossier de Jack « Putain » souffla-t-elle.

Elle regarda Jack, de la tristesse dans ses yeux bruns foncés « Et bien remercions ceux qui ont rendu le gosse comme ça » grommela-t-elle.

Le reste de la journée, ce qui dura une heure, Jorge et Laura lurent le dossier de Jack, commentant et faisant des notes personnelles tandis que Jack était à moitié endormi dans son lit.

Quand l'ambulance arriva dans l'allée d'une veille maison, Jorge injecta quelque chose en intra veineuse dans le bras de Jack « Ca va te réveiller un peu » expliqua-t-il.

Laura rangea le dossier et observa St patrick de la fenêtre. Le centre était aménagé dans une veille maison laquelle avait été un pensionnat.

Le paysage vert semblait monotone sous l'épais ciel d'hiver et la lumière fade sous le vent et la neige qui commençait à tomber, la maison semblait sinistre et sombre.

Jorge était en train d'encourager Jack à s'asseoir quand les portes arrière de l'ambulance s'ouvrirent. Tandis que Jorge prenait le sac de Jack, Laura aida Jack qui était opérationnel, en mode pilote automatique, pour sortir de l'ambulance.

« Je réalise seulement maintenant à quel point cet endroit ressemble à un vieux film » Remarqua Laura, jetant à Jack un regard pour voir si il réagissait à sa plaisanterie.

Il était en train de regarder la longue pelouse, ses yeux rivés sur rien en particulier alors Laura soupira, gentiment le guidant jusqu'aux portes d'entrées.

Laura appuya sur l'interphone, elle remarqua que quelque chose avait fait frémir Jack quand la porte fit un bruit électrique et qu'elle s'ouvrit.

Elle le fit entrer et commença à remplir des papiers pendant que Jorge mettait le sac de Jack et son contenu dans une pièce à part, enlevant toutes les choses potentiellement dangereuses.

Peu de temps après, les papiers étaient emplis. Laura regarda Jack et eut un frisson quand elle nota que Jack n'avait pas bougé d'un poil pendant qu'elle remplissait les formulaires. « Tu veux visiter ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Jack cligna des yeux et Laura prit ça pour une affirmation « et bien alors » elle se leva, marchant soudainement hors de la pièce, attendant qu'il la suive.

Il le fit, ses longues jambes le portant facilement tandis qu'elle traversait la maison. « Et bien, il y a bien sûre beaucoup de bureau, ils sont près de la porte mais cette porte est surveillée et a un verrou électrique, alors ne pense pas pouvoir t'échapper. Hum, ici il y a une salle de thérapie de groupe » Laura la pointa du doigt, remarquant que les yeux de Jack oscillaient constamment.

Elle fit une pause, pensant qu'il était paniqué mais elle réalisa qu'il prenait simplement note de son entourage. Elle était prête à parier que si elle lui demandait plus tard de lui décrire le corridor, chaque porte et chaque fenêtre, chaque moyen de s'échapper, il en serait capable. C'était un comportement typique chez les survivants d'abus, et les criminels. Laura le nota mentalement en marchant.

« Au bout du corridor, il y a la cantine, où, forcément, nous mangeons, hum, à l'autre bout du corridor il y a plusieurs ateliers, je suis certaines que tu les verras. A l'étage, il y a le bureau d'administration, et ce que nous appelons la salle de traitement, où tu viendras chaque jour pour ton traitement. Il y a plusieurs salles communes où tu peux regarder la TV ou juste passer du temps libre. Il y a des jardins et selon les saisons, ils seront différents. A St Patrick, nous pensons que la meilleure chose pour commencer est d'intégrer immédiatement un groupe, rencontrer les gens que tu verres ici » Laura s'arrêta devant une porte et la poussa pour l'ouvrir, guidant Jack à l'intérieur.

« Mais si je n'avais pas tué ce petit bâtard, il aurait battu ce bébé et il serait mort » un maigre ados avec des cheveux blonds était en train de parler avec précipitation, nerveusement, ses bras autour de lui comme une faible étreinte.

« Mais Arthur, tu te rappelles de notre conversation, il n'y avait pas de bébé. C'était dans ton imagination. »Lui dit aimablement mais fermement une femme avec des cheveux noisettes et quelques cheveux gris distincts.

« Il aurait pu y avoir un bébé, vous ne savez pas » Grommela Arthur.

Les autres, sauf la femme, n'avaient pas plus de seize ans.

Il y avait une demi douzaine de personne assissent sur les chaises et les divans, positionnés au hasard dans la pièce. Arthur était assis dans une chaise en plastique près de la femme, comme l'élève attentif de la classe.

« Dr Bergen ? » Dit poliment Laura « C'est Jack Mercer »

La brunette sourit aimablement à Jack en observant les autres ados dans la salle.

« Laisse moi te présenter aux autres » Le docteur Bergen remarqua l'absence de réponse de Jack et se leva, marchant vers lui.

« Euh, tout le monde, voici Jack » Elle parlait aux groupes « Jack, c'est… » elle pointa du doigt en parlant « Arthur » le garçon aux cheveux blonds fit un vif hochement de tête « à côté de lui, c'est Ted mais tout le monde l'appelle Bear » un garçon qui semblait plus grand que Jack et près des 100kg, sourit de son visage amical, ses yeux sombres, sa peau pâle par contraste « Euh, c'est Bebe » une fille avec une sombre peau chocolat et des cheveux en pagaille sourit timidement à Jack, « Et assis sur le pouf, c'est Drew » une jeune homme avec les cheveux blonds cendrés releva un sourcils sur Jack « A côté de Drew, nous avons Amanda » Une rousse rondelette avec des tâches de rousseurs qui rongeait ses ongles regarda Jack hostilement. « Ensuite, c'est Diggy » Un jeune latino hocha la tête « A côté de lui c'est Jamal » un garçon à la peau noir releva des yeux surpris sur Jack, les yeux brillants de reconnaissance « Et la dernière, Poe » Une petite ados qui semblait avoir 14 ans était assise à la fenêtre, perchée étroitement sur le bord. Elle ignora Jack mais indiqua malgré tout qu'elle avait entendu que le Dr Bergen disait son nom.

« Pourquoi ne pas prendre un siège Jack » Dit gentiment Laura « tu peux regarder comment le groupe interagit »

Elle laissa Jack s'avancer dans la pièce. Il prit l'une des nombreuses chaises, observant les autres jeunes dans la pièce.

« Et bien… Maintenant qu'il connaît votre nom, pourquoi ne pas faire un tour. Chacun dit quelque chose sur lui comme ça Jack nous connaîtra un peu plus ? » Demanda le Dr Bergen « Arthur, nous allons commencer par toi »

Le blond haussa nonchalamment des épaules mais reconnut dans son regard l'amour qu'il portait à cette intention. « Je suis Arthur. J'ai tué le stupide fox-terrier de ma grand-mère et ils m'ont envoyé ici parceque j'ai avalé des comprimés. Une punition injuste, n'est ce pas ? » Dit il en colère, attendant que Jack acquiesce. Jack lui lança un regard glacial tandis que le Dr Bergen faisait taire Arthur, puis elle pointa Bear.

« Salut mec, je suis Bear » rigola l'énorme jeune « Je suis ici pour euh… » Il fronça des sourcils, regardant le Dr Bergen « quoi donc docteur ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Bear gère sa colère avec une mémoire sélective. Il oublie certains de ses actes, surtout quand il agit mal. Nous voulons savoir pourquoi » Dr Bergen sourit au garçon.

Bebe était la suivante, ses joues creuses donnant l'impression qu'elle était en colère « ils disent que je ne mange pas assez » Bebe haussa des épaules.

« Et » La força le Dr Bergen.

« Et j'ai voulu me pendre » la fille roula des yeux, « et alors » elle soupira dramatiquement.

A côté de Bebe, Drew lui sourit amusé puis regarda Jack « Euh, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec une brute » il plissa le nez « Je… comment vous appelez ça doc ? J'ai vu rouge et j'ai envoyé ce gars l'hôpital, et j'ai tiré sur mon père avec une arme, et j'ai failli me tiré une balle dans la tête. C'était un accident, mais la loi exige que je sois ici » il haussa honteusement des épaules et lança un regard à Amanda par-dessus ses épaules.

« Obsédée par un gars de mon école » Dit Amanda dans une souffle, luttant pour contenir son enthousiasme « D'accord, pas un gars, mon prof de labo ; c'est un porc, sérieusement, tu devrais le voir. Il m'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit d'aller chez lui sinon il risquerait de perdre son boulot, mais ce qu'il ne m'avait pas dit, c'est qu'il avait une femme. J'ai supposé que c'est sa femme qui ne voulait pas qu'on soit ensemble, alors j'ai voulu me débarrasser d'elle » elle croisa les mains, amusée et excitée.

Dr Bergen posant une main sur les siennes pour la calmer, pendant que le jeune latino se pencha pour parler « J'ai tué mon père parcequ'il frappait ma mère et ma mère a dit qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé de tel alors je suis ici » dit il en souriant.

« Peut être que tu avais un trop gros besoin de t'imposer » Siffla un jeune afro-américain, Jamal.

« Et bien, je suis sûre de te montrer maintenant que je vais t'écraser négro ! » Lança Diggy agressivement, se relevant de son siège.

« Hey, je n'ai aucune envie de vous enfermer dans vos chambres » Lança le Dr Bergen « Maintenant Jamal, pourquoi es tu ici ? » Continua-t-elle, sa voix sonnant comme un avertissement.

« J'ai poussé ma salope de principale dans les escaliers » Jamal roula des yeux « je te connais Mercer » dit-il, sa voix inflexible.

Jack releva doucement la tête et fixa Jamal avec le regard dont il était capable, mais le jeune black ne réagit pas. Il plissa les yeux « pourquoi es tu ici Mercer ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

« C'est d'abord à Poe ! » grincha joyeusement Amanda, pointant la fille à la fenêtre toujours silencieuse.

« Poe, présente toi s'il te plait » L'incita le Dr Bergen.

La fille inclina légèrement la tête, ses longs cheveux roux foncés glissant de ses épaules. Elle tourna la tête juste assez pour regarder Jack de ses yeux verts, la peau pâle.

« Poe » Dit plus fermement Bergen.

« Je ne veux pas » Murmura Poe mystérieusement.

Elle leva une main pour toucher sa joue, Jack aperçu une cicatrice net parcourant l'intérieur de son poignet et il se trouva alors intéressé par elle.

« Poe, nous allons parler de pourquoi tu es à St Patrick » Dit Bergen audiblement.

Poe dévisagea le docteur avec un regard meurtrier puis se retourna vers Jack et releva un sourcil « j'ai eu un désaccord avec la faucheuse » lui dit-elle en souriant à moitié « nous avons tous un désaccord avec elle »

« Arrête d'être mélodramatique » soupira Arthur « tu essaie de te supprimer parceque tu es cinglée, il n'y a pas d'autre raison »

Les yeux de Poe s'élargirent et elle regarda à nouveau Jack « Arthur a débarqué ici parceque tous le monde sait qu'il voit des bébés, et pour ne pas qu'ils pensent ça, il a tué un chien » dit-elle doucement.

« Poe » avertit Bergent.

« Bergen ? » Répondit Poe.

« Ton comportement » déclara Bergen.

« J'explique juste à Jack comment est notre bande » Poe sourit adorablement « ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez ? »

« Poe » avertit encore Bergen.

« Ce n'est pas l'heure du repas ? » Demanda soudainement Diggy, essayant clairement de changer le sujet.

« Oui, ça l'est » Dit Laura, relavant un sourcil ostensiblement sur Bergen.

« Jack, tu as faim ? » Demanda Laura.

Jack se leva silencieusement comme le reste du groupe qui sortait, laissant Poe et Berge seul. Bergen observa Poe car elle voulait lui parler seule, mais la fille dansait, tournant sur elle-même, passant devant le médecin et faisant à Jack une révérence puis elle prit la porte toujours en dansant.

« Comme tu peux le voir, nous sommes un groupe éclectique, et parfois il y a des tensions. Mais ça fait partie de la vie » Lui sourit Laura.

« Suis moi » Elle élargit imperceptiblement des yeux à Bergen et ils se dirigèrent vers la cantine.

Il y avait plusieurs groupes qui entraient dans la cantine comme Jack, s'asseyant pour manger. Jack chercha du regard Poe et il vit un garçon plus fort que lui, de deux fois sa taille, qui tentait d'ennuyer Amanda. Amanda continuait de sourire en répondant aux provocations de l'autre.

Poe était penchée au dessus d'une table, les yeux oscillant d'Amanda qui rougissait à la grimace cruelle du garçon. Amanda commençait à avoir les yeux brillants, retenant ses larmes.

Tout le monde, sauf quelques jeunes dans la pièce, sembla ignorer l'altercation. Mais Jack vit Poe se jeter par-dessus la table, attaquant le garçon d'un mouvement inattendu. En dépit de sa taille, elle le fit tomber. Des adultes intervinrent dans la bagarre. Jack commença à sourire quand il vit d'autres groupes commencer à se bagarrer tout autour de lui. Un aide soignant lança son bras et attrapa Poe par l'arrière de son t-shirt. Il la jeta sur son épaule et elle se débattit contre lui, lui donnant des coups dans le dos.

« Connard, enlève tes pattes de moi ! » Etait en train d'hurler Poe « laisse moi tuer ce fils de pute Lou, allez, tu sais qu'il le mérite ! » Dit-elle à l'aide soignant qui passait la porte avec elle.

Il la descendit, la tenant toujours dans ses bras, en face du Dr Bergen qui releva un sourcil sur la fille.

« Que s'est il passé ? » Demanda le Dr Bergen pendant qu'un autre aide soignant essayait de séparer les autres.

« Brad a commencé » Dit doucement Poe.

« Sale petite pute, tu mens » grommela Brad, essuyant son nez en sang.

Poe roula des yeux et chargea vers lui à nouveau, avec l'envie de l'attraper lestement.

Jack se mit à rire soudainement, sa voix élevée et hystérique et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Laura et le Dr Bergen froncèrent des sourcils sur lui quand il se voûta, tenant son estomac car il rigolait de plus en plus fort. Il sentit quelque chose en lui se briser et il s'éloigna du groupe. Tout le monde le dévisageait sauf Poe qui prit l'avantage de la distraction pour donner un coup de poing à Brad. Un autre rire s'échappa et Jack appuya son dos contre le mur derrière lui tandis que Laura se déplaça à ses côtés, tentant de le calmer.

Poe mordit soudainement le bras de l'aide soignant et il hurla de douleur.

« Poe ! » Bergen se précipita vers la fille qui relâcha immédiatement la main, se déplaçant rapidement pour s'accroupir en face de Jack, posant sa main sur son visage et le regarder directement dans les yeux.

Elle avait des yeux verts, colorés de stries ambrées bleus sombres, comme si elle avait coloriés son iris avec un feutre. Sa peau était pâle mais des tâches de rousseurs la coloraient. Jack pensa qu'elle ressemblait à un lutin et son rire cessa tandis qu'il l'observait. « Nous sommes de la même étoffe que les songes  
Et notre vie infime est cernée de brouillard…» cita-t-elle « retourne chez toi Jack, Peter ne pourra pas retenir longtemps le capitaine crochet, dans peu de temps, nous serons tous mort » Dans ses yeux il y avait de la peur et Jack fronça des sourcils, une part de son esprit pensait qu'elle était vraiment dérangée, une autre part pensait qu'elle avait quelque chose d'intéressant.

Elle fit un couinement de douleur et elle papillonna des paupières. Alors qu'elle s'évanouissait, Jack vit le Dr Bergen tenir une aiguille quel avait piquée dans la jambe de Poe.

L'aide soignant souleva facilement la fille et le Dr Bergen regarda Jack, ensuite elle suivit l'aide soignant, hors de la pièce, tenant Poe dans ses bras comme une enfant.

« Jack, ça va ? » Demanda Laura et Jack réalisa que les bagarres s'étaient arrêtées et que les patients s'étaient calmés. Les autres infirmiers vérifièrent le nez de Brad pour voir si il avait été méchamment blessé. Jack ressentit soudain l'immense besoin de trouver son couteau, de couper ses bras. Il ne savait pas d'où provenait ce besoin et il frotta brutalement son poignet, sentant les épais bandages et sentant sous eux, les points de sutures sur son poignet.

Il enfonça ses doigts dans les fils, ressentant un flot de douleur et du sang chaud s'écouler de son poignet.

« Jack ! » Laura éloigna sa main de son bras ensanglanté et releva ses manches, retirant les bandages pour voir les dégâts qu'il avait fait.

« Ce n'est pas grave » Lui dit-elle, examinant les coupures où il avait enlevé des points.

« Allons nettoyer ça » dit-elle gentiment.

Jack la dévisagea « je ne suis pas fou » Lui dit-il.

Elle releva des yeux sur lui et lui fit un petit sourire « tu parles alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas comme ces gens » Déclara Jack « je n'ai pas besoin d'être ici »

« Jack, personne ne pense que tu es fou. Nous pensons juste que tu a besoin de passer du temps avec des jeunes qui ont vécu la même chose que toi, c'est pour t'aider à aller mieux » Lui assura-t-elle.

« Comment, les autres, dans ce groupe ? Ils sont cinglés et vous le savez » Déclara-t-il.

« Certains ont des raisons de l'être plus que d'autres, je l'admet, mais presque tous ont vécu des choses difficiles et ils ont besoin d'une…guidance » Laura l'aida à se relever, tenant son bras pour que le sang soit absorbé par ses vêtement.

« Je ne suis pas fou » répéta Jack.

« Je le sais »

« Mais vous allez me laisser ici ? » Demanda Jack.

« C'est la loi Jack, tu as tenté de te suicider, tu devais venir ici » Laura haussa des épaules et marcha avec lui dans le corridor vers l'infirmerie.

« Je n'ai pas essayé de me suicider » déclara Jack.

« Alors c'est quoi ces bandages, des coupures de rasages ? » Demanda Laura, cherchant le désinfectant, les compresses et les bandages.

Jack ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire et Laura lui lança un regard amusé.

« Alors, tu vas commencer à parler aux autres maintenant ? » Demanda Laura en nettoyant la plaie, s'excusant car Jack grimaçait légèrement.

Jack serra ses lèvres, fâché « je ne veux pas d'une thérapie, je n'ai pas besoin de ça »

« Tant pis » Laura releva un sourcil « Tout le monde fait une thérapie, il y a des règles »

« Je ne suis pas malade »

Laura le regarda tristement, « tu as vécu pas mal de chose, plus que certains ici. Ca peut t'aider de parler » lui dit-elle « je sais que ça semble pesant dans un premier temps, ça l'est, mais au bout du compte, tu verras pourquoi c'était conseillé. » promit-elle.

Jack la laisse enveloppé son poignet, ensuite la regarda impassible quand elle poussa ses manches plus hauts pour voir les cicatrices et les entailles.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? » Demanda-t-elle, regardant l'autre bras pour voir son poignet.

« C'était le but » lui dit-il

« Et bien, c'est fini. Nous allons trouver une autre façon de t'aider à évacuer les choses qui te font du mal, sans te blesser » Dit Laura.

« Jamais » Jack tira son bras en arrière, posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Waouh, tu saute d'une émotion à l'autre, hein ? » Demanda Laura « Et bien, nous allons régler ça. Mais pour l'instant, laisse moi simplement te dire, bienvenue à St Patrick. »

« Quand puis rentrer chez moi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le sourire de Laura s'évanouit « Quand nous penserons que tu as fait des progrès » déclara-t-elle.

« Je veux juste rentrer chez moi » grommela-t-il, se plaignant.

« Et tu pourras. Quand tu iras mieux » Lui dit Laura.

« J'emmerde St Patrick » Grogna-t-il.


	13. Chapter 13

« Alors… Pourquoi nous ne parlerions pas avec Jack aujourd'hui » Le Dr Bergen regarda vers Jack pour commencer, mais il avait fait abstraction de la voix féminine quand elle avait commencé à parler de prière et de guérison.

« Quoi ? » Marmonna-t-il, commençant à s'endormir tandis que le Dr Bergen parlait encore et encore. Il avait reçu des médicaments supposés réduire les effets du manque de la désintoxication, et comme résultat, il se sentait sonné, alors il suspecta qu'on lui donnait aussi des sédatifs.

« Nous allons commencer la session. Nous voulons tout savoir de toi » Sourit poliment le Dr Bergen et Jack releva un sourcil.

« Vous avez lu mon dossier ? » Lui demanda Jack.

« Bien sûre » Bergen haussa des épaules.

« Ecoutez, je veux juste vous épargner dix minutes à tous» Jack lui fit un faux sourire et recommença à fixer le mur.

« Et bien, le reste du groupe voudrait savoir aussi » Lui dit Bergen.

Les yeux de Jack oscillèrent vers Jamal, qui lui fit un sourire de reconnaissance et se renfonça dans son siège « Ouais Mercer, on voudrait entendre ton histoire » Jack mâcha ses lèvres de l'intérieur.

« Je dois la raconter, c'est la règle ? » Demanda Jack.

« Laissez nous faire de la peinture »s'enthousiasma Poe, « Je me sens mieux lorsque je visualise mes angoisses personnelles »

Jack fronça les sourcils incrédules mais Bergen sourit « Oui, d'accord, nous devrions essayer alors ? » Demanda-t-elle au groupe.

Ils agréèrent avec Poe et Bergen les dirigea vers les ateliers, regardant en souriant quand ils prirent les pinceaux et les tabliers.

Elle les aida à installer les chevalets et à disposer les toiles avant de rester en arrière « Je veux que chacun peigne…quelque chose qui représente vos peurs » leur dit-elle « ensuite lorsque ce sera fait, nous en parlerons tous, toi aussi Jack » Elle le pointa du regard.

Elle les laissa travailler alors Jack fixa l'épais pinceau dans sa main, regardant autour de lui pour voir si personne n'avait un pinceau plus fin sur son chevalet.

Il remarqua que Bear et Poe avaient pris un fusain et qu'ils dessinaient habilement. Jack jeta un coup d'œil et chercha un autre fusain qu'il prit, le tenant dans sa main en regardant son chevalet. Il se coupa du bruit de son entourage et sa main se relava presque involontairement pour commencer à balayer à coup de trait la toile, esquissant l'image d'un énorme ours grognant, sa mâchoire trempée de salive car il louchait sur un petit enfant, un petit garçon qui ressemblait Jack, qui était debout avec des yeux vides, relevant son regard sur son inévitable disparition, immobile.

Jack le regarda une seconde ensuite il ajouta une paire de main sur les chevilles du garçon, le maintenant en place. Les bras qui sortaient du sol comme des racines, s'enfonçaient dans les jambes du garçon, le faisant saigner. Jack ajouta de la neige à son dessin, et au loin, derrière le garçon, il dessina des silhouettes lui faisant signe de rentrer.

« Waouh » soupira quelqu'un trop proche de lui. Jack sursauta, se retournant pour voir Amanda derrière lui, souriant largement. « Navrée, mais, waouh » elle observa son dessin alors Jack se mit automatiquement en face de lui, le cachant de sa vue.

« Oh, d'accord, pas de problème » son sourire ne faiblit pas ou peu et elle hocha la tête « je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas que les gens voient » dit-elle tristement.

« Oh » dit Jack hésitant « non c'est… je suis désolé » dit-il, « ce n'est pas personnel, c'est juste que personne n'a jamais vu ce que je faisais avant » admit-il

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Amanda, « tu veux voir les miens ? » Elle s'illumina alors et prit la main de Jack pour le tirer jusqu'à sa toile, alors il frémit et s'éloigna de sa main mais la suivit jusqu'à son chevalet.

Son dessin était à moitié convenable et représentait un homme de la trentaine avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux très bleus ; si bleu en fait qu'il n'avait pas de pupille, juste deux énormes cercles bleus.

« C'est lui, mon prof, Guy, il a les plus beaux yeux, il sont juste magnifiques. » Dit-elle rapidement, souriant tout le temps.

« Je vois ça » dit Jack avec précaution « c'est quoi derrière lui ? » il pointa une silhouette féminine en face de ce qui semblait être une maison en feu.

« Sa salope de femme » dit Amanda, sa voix devenant rude.

« Oh » Jack releva un sourcil et réalisa que Poe n'était pas la seule cinglée dans cet endroit.

« Et bien, comme vous partager à deux, vous allez partager avec nous ? » Demanda Bergen à haute voix pour le groupe.

Chahutant et soupirants, les adolescents s'assemblèrent autour de la première peinture d'Amanda.

« Amanda, tu as encore dessiné ton homme » Dit Bergen, clairement exaspérée.

« Et bien, il est… » Amanda souriait encore mais cligna des yeux à nouveau, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire « Il est tout ce à quoi je pense. Et ça me fait mal quand je ne peux pas être avec lui » elle haussa légèrement des épaules.

« Amanda, la prochaine fois, tu devras dessiner quelque chose de différent, ok ? Je comprends ta douleur »

« Non ! » Lança Amanda, interrompant Bergen « vous ne comprenez pas, vous ne pouvez pas »

Bergen acquiesça et parla calmement « je veux voir quelque chose de différent la prochaine fois, ok ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien » grommela Amanda peu convaincante.

Après ce fût Jamal. Son dessin était agressif et simple. Il montrait une silhouette qu'il avait nommé 'Jamal' s'éloignant d'un gang d'ados qu'il avait nommé par un symbole que Jack reconnut comme l'insigne d'un gang qu'il avait déjà vu quand il était chez lui. La silhouette de Jamal courrait vers un bâtiment, une école, et l'image d'une femme en colère, un visage cruel, bloquant le passage à Jamal.

« Voici ma peine, c'est pourquoi je suis ici parceque les gens pensent que je suis fou à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'ai tenté de quitté le foyer et qu'elle ne voulait plus que je revienne, je l'ai poussé. Je ne sais pas gérer ma colère. » Leur dit le garçon.

« Mm, mais Jamal, Pourquoi t'es tu détourné du principal cette fois là ? Parceque tu avais une réputation de bagarreur et de trouble fait » lui rappela Bergen.

« Je ne l'ai pas poussé pour lui faire du mal, je voulais juste qu'elle dégage de mon chemin » Jamal roula des yeux.

« Arthur ? » Bergen ignora visiblement les protestations de Jamal tandis que le groupe se déplaçait vers l'image d'Arthur.

Comme Jamal, Arthur n'avait pas une grande technique en dessin mais il savait montrer ce qu'il voulait montrer. Sa peinture était un chien fou surdimensionné terrorisant un bébé qui pleurait pendant qu'une ombre en état de choc restait debout un couteau à la main, pétrifié à l'idée de se jeter sur le chien pour le tuer.

« Un chien cette fois ci ? » Dit Bergen surprise « Bien Arthur » Elle hocha la tête.

« En fait, je suis malade de peintre tante Marie » Dit Arthur et Jack fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la remarque mais Bergen semblait contente qu'Arthur ait dessiné un chien et ils bougèrent.

Drew avait peint de façon experte l'image d'un casier avec une paire d'yeux scrutant le verrou de la porte. Une paire de lunette énorme pendait sur la porte et il y avait 'tremblement de terre' écrit de manière gribouillée de façon apparente comme si le casier était en train de trembler.

Le style de Drew était, comme Jack, un croisement entre les comics et les cartoons, et il lui fit un hochement de tête d'appréciation.

« Hem, moi, dans un casier » Dit Drew un peu sarcastique, vraisemblablement mal à l'aise de la situation.

« Y a t-il une raison pour que le casier porte des lunettes ? » Demanda Amanda.

« Heu… Quand j'ai été attaqué par ce voyou, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti. Comme si je n'étais plus un enfant, j'étais juste un casier, parceque je gardais trop de chose en moi » il haussa des épaules.

« J'aime » Bergen acquiesça « c'est très parlant » elle fit à Drew un aimable sourire.

Ils se déplacèrent vers l'image de Bebe, et dans un premier temps Jack pensa qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une grande balle. Ensuite, il réalisa qu'il y avait des mains, des pieds, et une petite tête.

« C'est comme ça que je suis » Déclara la maigre Bebe « et ça fait mal ».

« Pourquoi est ce que ta tête est si petite ? » Demanda Poe.

« A cause de ma taille, mon problème est quand je garde ce que je mange, c'est plus gros que ma tête, ça envahit mes pensées. Je ne contrôle rien et c'est pourquoi je suis grosse. » Dit Bebe, sa voix chevrotante. Elle croyait en ce qu'elle disait.

« C'est… quelque chose dont nous parlerons Bebe » Lui dit Bergen.

Poe était la suivante. Elle avait dessiné une petite fille debout à côté de deux tombes, pleurant, alors que du sous-sol sortait des monstres, des sombres silhouettes, se rassemblant, prêt à saisir la fille.

« C'est moi, et c'est ma mère et le bébé, nous ne lui avons jamais donné de nom mais je pense qu'il se serait appelé Taylor. Il est mort et elle est morte. Ces monstres sont de mauvaises personnes qui m'ont recueilli, et c'est ma douleur » Expliqua Poe très simplement.

« Elle a un couteau » remarqua Jack, pointant la fille, qui avait effectivement un couteau juste derrière le dos.

« Oui. C'est quand j'ai fait ça » Poe détailla les cicatrices de ses poignets, hochant la tête, et Jack réalisa qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

« Et bien Poe, d'habitude tu dessines l'opposé de ce que je demande » déclara Bergen « C'est formidable ! Qu'est ce qui a changé ? »

« J'ai envie de bousculer Jack et je veux l'impressionner » déclara Poe sérieusement.

Jack rougit alors Amanda eut un fou rire hystérique et Bear couvrit son sourire d'une main.

« Et bien… » Bafouilla Bergen « au moins tu es honnête » dit-elle, essayant de gérer.

Poe haussa des épaules et ils marchèrent vers le chevalet de Bear.

C'était un autre des bons travaux, montrant Bear avec une énorme main qui broyait une série de fleurs, d'enfants, de chatons, plein de choses plaisantes, et dans l'autre il tenait un point d'interrogation.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, et je ne me souviens pas avoir fait ces choses là, et je n'aime pas faire du mal aux gens alors ça me fait du mal de me demander pourquoi je le fais. » Expliqua le grand ado.

« Formidable, comme d'habitude. » Sourit Bergen.

La peinture de Diggy était faite simplement mais son contenu était complexe. Cela montrait un homme qui battait une femme alors qu'un petit garçon regardait, un couteau dans la main. Le mot 'aide' coulait de la bouche du garçon devenant de plus en plus large tandis qu'un groupe de gens nommé 'prof, flic, et voisin' s'approchait avec des visages fâchés, leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. Leurs yeux étaient dessinés très large et visaient un autre garçon, certainement Diggy âgé, debout avec un couteau ensanglanté dans les mains, ses mains cherchant sa mère qui couvrait sa bouche de ses mains. Le mot 'fou' était légèrement dessiné entre les yeux et le vieux Diggy.

« Euh… Ce serait gentil d'expliquer vous-même » Diggy fit un geste de la main vers son dessin.

« Oui, c'est… » Bergen agrée « mais c'est la même chose que tu dessines chaque semaine » précisa-t-elle.

« Je continuerais de le dessiner jusqu'à ce que vous me croyiez » Diggy haussa des épaules, marchant vers le dessin de Jack.

Le groupe le suivit et observa Jack dans l'attente d'une explication quand ils l'eurent examiné.

« Euh… C'est moi… Et je suis menacé par de mauvaises choses. Et je ne peux pas m'en éloigner alors que ma famille veut me voir rentrer avec eux, pour être heureux au près d'eux mais je euh… Je ne peux pas, c'est comme si j'étais maintenu, par ces mains, les racines, mon passé » expliqua-t-il honteusement.

« C'est noir mec » Diggy hocha la tête.

« C'est effrayant » Bebe se serra « Pourquoi est ce que le petit Jack n'essaie pas de se battre contre l'ours ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Il ne peut pas » Dit jack livide, « il est trop grand, trop fort pour lui » il était surpris par ses propres mots tandis qu'il leurs parlait, il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point ses dessins pouvait parlé de lui.

« L'ours… Ce n'est pas simplement une personne qui essaie de te faire du mal ? C'est comme un choix, une issue, c'est ça ? » Demanda Drew.

« Je pense aussi » Jack acquiesça.

« C'est pas vrai » Dit Bear « j'ai l'impression que je devrais m'excuser »

Jack se sentit légèrement embarrassé quand l'énorme ado l'applaudit dans son dos et qu'il lui donna un regard sincère « je suis désolé » dit Bear tristement.

Jack rigolait mais s'éloigna de la main de Bear, grattant sa tête dans l'embarras.

« J'ai la sensation que ça va être une séance productive les enfants, je le pense vraiment » Bergen était en train de sourire« Et bien, bravo à tous »

**OOO**

Quelques heures plus tard, Jack s'assit dans le fauteuil, sa tête appuyée sur un main alors qu'il regardait bêtement la TV qui était plutôt divertissante pour la plupart des autres dans la pièces.

Les personnes assissent près de Jack étaient les adolescents qui vivaient au même étage que lui, et ça incluait Jamal et Poe dans le groupe.

Jamal était assis dans un fauteuil en face de Jack, fixant les bandages aux poignets de Jack qui réalisa qu'ils étaient exposés car son sweat avait les manches relevées.

« Que s'est-il passé Mercer ? » Demanda Jamal, souriant.

« Ta mère a fait pareil, elle en souffrait dans sa chambre » Lança Jack avec désinvolture.

Jamal renifla, laissant tomber l'insulte mais il se pencha légèrement « Allez mec, nous sommes ici ensemble, tu peux me le dire » insista Jamal « Ton vieux père est revenu pour une autre chevauchée sur toi ? » Dit l'ado d'un ton méprisant.

Jack serra ses poings légèrement faisant ressortir ses jointures mais à cause de la pilule qu'il avait pris juste après le souper, il était léthargique et il n'avait pas l'énergie de se lever et de frapper Jamal à sang.

« Il était trop occupé à violer ton père en prison » Dit Jack, sa voix totalement vide.

« Va te faire foutre Mercer » Jamal secoua la tête.

« Et toi Jamal, tu es enfermé ici pour avoir balancer ton principal dans les escaliers ? » Demanda Jack.

« Tu es d'accord, ça n'a aucun sens que je sois ici ? » Jamal sembla apprécier la déclaration de Jack « c'est injuste mec, c'est débile » il secoua sa tête.

« Peut être que ton avocat a plaidé la folie » suggéra Jack « C'est ce qu'a fait celui de Bobby une ou deux fois, ça lui a réduit ses peines et quelques autres situations foireuses quand il était enfant »

« Ce n'est pas possible, il me l'aurait dit si c'était le cas ? » Demanda l'ado.

Jack haussa honteusement des épaules quand Poe s'enfonça dans le dossier du fauteuil et croisa les jambes, rongeant un ongle oisivement.

« Poe, Poe » Sourit Jamal « Tu sais comment faire du rentre dedans à Jack ? » Lui sourit-il.

« Ouais » Dit Poe.

« Demande lui pourquoi il est ici, si c'est juste à cause des bandages sur ses poignets ou si c'est parcequ'il à de nouveau joué à 'touche pipi' avec son vieux ? » Demanda Jamal.

« Jamal, tu pisse dans ton lit » Sourit adorablement Poe.

Jamal se renfrogna dans son siège, et Jack réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir été sédaté. Il avait affronté Jamal une ou deux fois dans le passé et le gars n'était pas du genre à accepter les insultes, si légère soit-elle.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça Poe ? » Coupa Jamal.

« Et bien, j'en ai l'habitude » Poe haussa des épaules.

Elle se retourna sur Jack « Alors… ? » Elle désigna d'une main les bandages.

« J'ai eu quelques difficultés » Lui dit –il

« Doh ! » Poe leva les yeux au ciel.

Il sembla se poser une question mais releva une main jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle comme si elle essayait de repérer quelque chose « Saloperie de requins » grommela-t-elle sous son souffle, secouant la tête et revenant vers Jack.

Jack cligna des yeux sur elle, se demandant comment elle serait sans ses médicaments.

« Alors ? » Répéta Poe.

« Et bien… Euh mon père, quand j'étais gosse il a…eu une drôle de façon de me montrer son affection » admit Jack « alors j'imagine que quelque chose à disjoncté dans ma tête »

« Ma mère adoptive m'a noyé une fois » Lui dit Poe « C'est vraiment nul »

« Wow » Jack fronça des sourcils « Pourquoi ? »

« Elle était schizo et fortement croyante, son esprits lui disait que j'étais l'antéchrist. Ca ne l'a pas aidé lorsque j'ai tenté…de me foutre en l'air. Mais qu'est ce que je pouvais faire ?" Poe sourit brièvement et Jack rit.

"Je vais sortir d'ici" dit-elle calmement "je vais trouver une façon de sortir et une fois fais, je m'en irais" elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« Quand ? » Demanda Jack.

« La semaine prochaine, certainement, personne ne le remarquera avant jeudi » dit-elle énigmatique.

« Uh huh » Jack acquiesça.

« Je ne peux plus attendre pour sortir d'ici » S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Jack lui sourit, se rappelant comment elle avait touché son visage dans le hall de la cantine un jour avant et il mâchouilla sa lèvre nerveusement « tu vas t'en aller ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh oui. J'en ai besoin » Dit-elle sérieusement « Tout dépend de ce qu'il peut se passer au levé du soleil »

Elle se leva soudainement et s'énerva soudain, hurlant sur l'un des aides soignants.

« Elle est euh… » Commença Jack.

« Foutrement dingue » Suggéra Jamal.

« C'est à peu près ça » Acquiesça Jack « depuis combien de temps est-elle ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et bien depuis environ un an, mais elle est suivie par un psy depuis qu'elle a six ou sept ans et qu'elle va dans des foyers. Elle est née timbrée » Expliqua Jamal.

« Elle ne partira jamais ? » Demanda Jack.

« Elle semble le penser mais j'ai entendu Bergen dire une fois qu'ils pouvaient encore lui fournir un toit au dessus de sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit suffisamment âgée pour aller dans un vrai centre psychiatrique. » Jamal secoua la tête « Elle n'est jamais sorti dans le vrai monde. C'est triste, je pense qu'elle le sait aussi, c'est pourquoi elle tente ses tristes évasions, de toute façon elle n'aurait nulle part où aller même si elle y parvenait. »

**OOO**

Jack fixait l'arbre en face du bâtiment. Il y avait des branches se tendant vers le ciel, mais contrairement au bois autour de la maison, cet arbre était le seul au centre de la pelouse entretenue. Jack l'avait remarqué la première nuit, et encore le matin suivant, car il était presque en face de sa fenêtre. Ce qui attirait son attention ce matin était la forme étrange suspendue sur l'une des branches du bas. Jack se pencha sur la fenêtre, pressant une main sur la vitre, fronçant les sourcils à ce qui semblait être une sorte de décoration dégoûtante. Il pouvait entendre les aides soignants et les infirmières frapper à sa porte, réveillant les patients pour la journée qui débutait. Jack dormait seulement à Saint Patrick car tous les patients étaient sédatés, mais il trouvait qu'il s'était réveillé vraiment soudainement ce matin, comme si son corps ne subissait plus les effets de la drogue, le laissant comme en alerte. Il semblait s'être éveillé avant que le personnel ne le fasse, ce qu'il trouva utile car il pouvait penser clairement. Il était en train de regarder la pluie quand il remarqua la chose dans l'arbre et, à présent, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de frémir comme la chose commençait à se balancer doucement dans le vent.

Il entendait crier derrière lui et réalisa qu'une des infirmières était en train de crier car Poe n'était pas dans sa chambre. Jack devient soudain alarmé par comment la chose dans l'arbre était rouge sombre et il se rappela que Poe portait un pyjama rouge la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

« Putain » souffla-t-il « merde » il courut à sa porte et commença à frapper dessus, « l'arbre ! » cria-t-il « Le putain d'arbre, elle est dans l'arbre ! »

Il entendit un clic et sa porte s'ouvrit. L'infirmière Fran poussa la porte et passa devant lui, fronçant des sourcils à la fenêtre, haletant sous le choc car il la remarqua.

« Attends ici ! » Aboya-t-elle sur lui, sortant en courant pour aller dans le corridor, appelant dans sa radio qu'elle portait à la ceinture.

Jack retourna à la fenêtre, pressant une main sur sa bouche comme il fixait la silhouette de Poe, suspendue par le cou, des stries sombres dans ses cheveux, bougeant dans le vent.

Il pouvait voir des gens courir hors de la maison, s'empressant vers l'arbre quand il réalisa qu'il pouvait voir la peau pâle de ses mains et ses pieds qui suspendaient mollement.

Il comprit que les gens, médecins et infirmières, ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre dans l'ardre. Une partie de son cerveau était terrorisée car Poe avait du passer une partie du temps à grimper le grand arbre pour atteindre cette branche.

Il se retourna et erra hors de sa chambre, marchant dans la maison silencieusement alors que les infirmières couraient autour de lui, essayant de reprendre le contrôle des patients qui avaient commencé à paniquer en réalisant ce qu'il s'était produit.

Jack continua sa route vers la porte arrière et marcha sous la pluie dans le jardin, allant vers l'arbre, dirigé par une compulsion inconnue. Les gens essayaient de faire descendre Poe ce qui semblait difficile, remarqua-t-il, et il resta debout devant elle, une partie détachée de lui observait comment son cou était distendu et sa peau bleuie tandis qu'elle était trempée par la pluie.

« Jack ! » La voix de Bergen le coupa dans ses pensées et il se retourna pour voir le docteur qui se rapprochait et forcément le faisant se retourner, évitant la vue du corps de Poe.

« Jack, retourne à l'intérieur » lui dit-elle fermement.

Jack l'ignora et se retourna vers Poe, mémorisant l'image de sa pendaison. Il baissa le regard et cligna des yeux, fronçant des sourcils dans la confusion, « elle disait qu'elle allait s'évader » dit-il à Bergen « mais elle a fait ça…je ne comprends pas »

« Peut être que c'est ce qu'elle voulait »Bergen était en train de marcher derrière Jack « Poe n'avait nulle part où aller Jack, elle était très perturbée… Nous en parlerons plus tard, d'accord, maintenant s'il te plait, si tu pouvais simplement rentrer à l'intérieur ? » Le médecin le regarda soudain très fatiguée et Jack accepta, voulant soudain sa mère plus que tout.

Il laissa les infirmières et les aides soignants pressés, essayant de trouver un moyen de cacher ce qu'il venait de se passer, ensuite il se dirigea vers un bureau dont la porte était ouverte.

Jack ne pouvait toujours pas contacter sa famille, à cause de sa thérapie mais il s'assit au bureau et décrocha le téléphone, composant le numéro de chez lui.

Ca répondit après quelques sonneries et la voix d'Evelyn, légère et fraîche en dépit de l'heure matinal, demanda poliment qui était à l'appareil.

« Maman ? » Demanda Jack « Maman, quand est ce que je peux rentrer à la maison ? » demanda Jack.

Il entendit sa mère sangloter et commencer à pleurer et il releva les yeux, s'immobilisant quand il réalisa qu'il pouvait voir l'arbre à travers la fenêtre, et que Poe était toujours pendue, froide et morte, se balançant dans le vent tandis que la pluie tombait.


	14. Chapter 14

Bergen était assise dans sa chaise habituelle, son visage pâle et fatigué, ses cheveux tirés en arrière en une simple queue de cheval. Elle avait un cahier de note sur les genoux et son visage rougis, comme lorsqu'on a trop frotté après avoir pleuré.

Le groupe était assis autour d'elle, silencieux, choqué. Amanda avait pleuré calmement pendant un moment, alors Bebe et Drew s'étaient assis chacun à côté d'elle, essayant de la réconforter.

Poe, Ils avaient découvert qu'elle s'était échappée de sa chambre en faisant sauter le verrou de sa fenêtre puis qu'elle avait utilisé des draps tressés pour descendre. Elle avait utilisé plus de draps tressés pour se pendre à l'arbre et ils avaient remarqués qu'à la façon dont les draps avaient été noué ensemble, elle avait dû y passer du temps. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé, ou planifié, de quitter St Patrick en vie.

Le jour après qu'elle se soit suicidée, l'équipe de l'institut tentait de rendre les choses à la normal, reprenant les thérapies de groupe. Jack, après avoir appelé sa mère, avait été retrouvé par le Dr Bergen, en train de supplier sa mère de venir pour le ramener, recroquevillé sous le bureau, ses yeux fixant l'arbre où Poe était décédée, et ce malgré le fait qu'elle avait été décrochée depuis longtemps.

Cependant, Evelyn avait été informée de ce qu'elle devait faire si Jack agissait de cette façon, et elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus à part lui dire que c'était pour son bien de rester à St Patrick.

Lorsque Bergen avait donné un sédatif à Jack pour le ramener à sa chambre et le laisser dormir toute la journée, elle avait vu quelque chose dans ses yeux, presque comme le dernier éclat qu'il y avait puis qui s'en était allé, alors elle s'inquiéta sur l'effet qu'avait eu la réaction d'Evelyn sur son fils.

A présent, il était assis à la même fenêtre où Poe s'installait chaque jour et il réalisa qu'il y avait son odeur, une douce, subtile odeur, comme le parfum du savon.

Bergen prit une profonde inspiration « Si quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire, qu'il n'hésite pas » dit-elle, le ton de sa voix sonnant faux.

« Comme quoi ? » Demanda Drew doucement « Que pourrions nous avoir à dire ? »

« Je sais que vous êtes tous…choqués, que vous avez de la peine… Poe était un membre de notre petite famille et elle avait des problèmes mais elle était aimée de nous tous… Vous devez ressentir des choses après ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Bergen semblait fatiguée.

« C'est des conneries » Coupa Bear.

Il avait été très proche de Poe, s'affichant probablement comme son seul ami.

Jack les avait vu ensemble hors des thérapies de groupe et il lui avait semblé évident que Bear était fou de cette fille, et la timide jeune fille avait adoré l'imposant garçon.

« Elle était… Je… Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer, ça ne devrait pas se passer, vous êtes tous des cons, vous saviez qu'elle avait tenté de se suicider avant, vous saviez qu'elle n'en parlait pas… Merde, vous saviez qu'elle avait encore des problèmes et vous n'avez rien vu parceque vous n'étiez pas assez proche » sa voix était presque incompréhensible, trop épaissie par l'émotion.

« Bear. Ce n'est pas de notre faute, Poe… » Commença Bergen.

« 'Ce n'est pas de notre faute', va te faire foutre ! C'est de votre faute ! Vous êtes des trous du cul » Cracha Bear et quelque chose dans sa façon d'agir laissa sous entendre que c'était la fin de sa participation à la séance.

Bergen soupira « quelqu'un d'autre ? » elle fit un tour des yeux « Jack… Tu étais dehors… Tu l'as vu de plus près que les autres… que ressens-tu ? »

Jack la regarda livide et elle haussa des épaules. Elle avait vu 'son regard à des milliers de miles' comme sa mère l'avait décrit, cette attitude, le regard vide qu'il adoptait quand il se sentait menacé. Mais c'était différent. Il n'y avait rien dans les yeux de Jack. Elle ne pouvait pas décrire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu mais elle sentait la peur lui ronger l'estomac au mot 'mort' qui la hantait. Les yeux de Jack étaient morts. Il avait complètement cédé au profond désespoir qui était enraciné en lui. « Jack ? » Dit-elle inquiète, « Mon petit, parle moi ? » elle se leva de son siège et se rapprocha de lui.

« Elle avait 14 ans » Dit Jack faiblement « elle était un peu frêle et elle s'est suicidée. Mais, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle essayait, c'est ça ? Je pense qu'elle s'était coupée les poignets et qu'ils l'ont sauvé, c'est ça ? Ils l'ont interrompue…mais elle n'était pas de ces gens qui abandonnent, elle avait une mission, un but, et elle y est arrivée. Je pense que c'est bien pour elle, je respecte quiconque capable d'atteindre ses buts, de les réaliser, nous devrions tous suivre son exemple » la voix de Jack, ordinairement grave, était élevée et un peu essoufflée, et Bergen pouvait voir l'inactivité dans ses yeux comme chez les violents maniaques.

« Jack » dit-elle, prenant un ton plus bas.

« Non, je le pense, elle a bien fait ! Je la félicite mais tout le monde semble au bord de la crise de nerf et je ne voudrais pas les effrayer, mais ouais, elle ne semblait pas en paix en se balançant dans le vent comme ça, c'est dommage qu'elle n'aie pas eu une robe de bal ou quelque chose d'autre à porter, ça aurait donné un plus bel effet, en dépit que ça fasse un peu cliché, mais peut être que mourir en pyjama ne la dérangeait pas. » Jack ne pouvait pas empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche « mais je ne sais pas, je ne savais pas si c'était bien pour elle, je sais qu'elle était un peu cinglée mais elle était la seule personne ici qui semblait se marrer malgré la vie qu'elle avait, et je l'envie pour ça mais tout ceci est hors de propos à présent, parcequ'elle est morte, ça n'a plus d'importance de savoir qui était proche d'elle ou non, elle aurait probablement trouvé un moyen même si elle avait été attachée à son lit, vous l'avez tous dit, elle n'avait nulle part où aller, elle n'avait pas de maison, elle ne voulait pas être ici, alors elle a fait ce qu'elle pouvait pendant que c'était possible » Il cligna des yeux et fixa ses mains comme si il ne les avait jamais vu avant, ensuite il leva le regard sur Bergen, les yeux larges et terrifiés.

Alors qu'elle le regardait, il perdit le peu d'emprise sur la réalité qu'il avait, s'éloignant physiquement d'elle, les yeux perplexes « Jack, s'il te plait, non, Jack ne fais pas ça ! » Lui dit Bergen mais il s'éloignait d'elle, la peur dans les yeux.

Il avait perdu la tête, et il le savait. Son visage se froissa et les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux, comme son esprit, désespérée de ne pas le protéger d'avantage de son trauma, commençant à couper tout lien avec le monde extérieur, le bloquant dans une bulle au sein de son psychique démantelé. Il était en train de la regarder avec des yeux désespérés, la suppliant de le sauver, mais alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui, quelque chose sur le côté se brisa et il pencha la tête sur le côté, ses yeux bleus bordés de rouge, soulignés par des cernes sombres d'épuisement. Bergen attrapa sa main « Jack, c'est réel » elle serra sa main « focalise ça, s'il te plait, concentre toi sur ma main et la tienne, reste avec moi ! » Elle supplia presque.

Jack secoua la tête silencieusement alors que le reste du groupe regardait en posant une main dans la sienne, presque comme si il était conscient de se laisser aller.

« Jack… S'il te plait ! » Dit Bergen faiblement, mais il était parti.

**OOO**

Evelyn Mercer avait ses fils dans le dos et un regard de colère et de détermination sur le visage. Dr Bergen observait les trois garçons d'Evelyn, ses yeux d'aciers scrutant l'hôpital et jetant un coup d'œil aux médecins et infirmières.

Bobby Mercer distillait sa rage ; elle rodait autour de lui, une aura potentielle de violence et de danger. Derrière lui, Jerry Mercer semblait de glace à côté de la rage flamboyante de Bobby, mais son regard incisif et intelligent, laissait miroiter qu'on ne devait pas mal le juger, il était juste effrayant comme Bobby. Sur la gauche de Jerry, Angel Mercer était une gigantesque ombre noir qui se déplaçait avec la grâce fluide des entraînements militaires meurtriers. Son regard était aussi froid que celui de Jerry et les garçons encadraient leur mère comme des anges gardiens.

« Que pensez vous exactement faire ici ? » Lança Evelyn Mercer, sa voix si coléreuse que Bergen recula « Vous m'avez dit d'ignorer mon fils lorsqu'il m'appellerait, il m'a supplié de le laisser rentrer. Vous m'avez fait dire non, parceque ce n'était pas bon de quitter l'hôpital et qu'il se sentirait mieux ici… Il ne m'a pas dit qu'une fille s'était suicidée pendant que je détestais lui dire non, je ne pouvais pas nier que cela semblait faire partie d'une méthode de traitement. Mais maintenant… Maintenant vous me dites que parceque je lui ai dit non… Parceque j'ai nié mon fils, il est en fait, plus mal qu'il ne l'était avant ? »

Bergen ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Evelyn commença à nouveau « Non » coupa-t-elle, le ton dur « est-il sevré des drogues ? Dites oui ou non »

Bergen déglutit et se força à acquiescer, se sentant comme une fille de dix ans qui aurait été prit par sa grand-mère en train de commettre un péché impossible.

« Bien dans ce cas, j'ai quelques affaires à emballer, il rentre avec moi » Déclara simplement Evelyn.

« Non ! Miss Mercer, je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à partir » Tenta de protester Bergen mais les yeux d'Evelyn, tant soi peu, devinrent plus glacial qu'avant. Bergen le ressentit comme si elle était observée par deux petites piscines de glace.

« Dites moi non à nouveau » dit Evelyn calmement, sa voix défiant Bergen de le faire.

Bergen la regarda bouchée bée.

« A présent, montrez moi ce que je dois signer pour le ramener à la maison et n'essayiez pas de vous mettre sur ma route ou j'enverrais mes fils pour récupérer mon garçon peu importe la pièce où il est, et je peux vous assurer qu'ils ne le feront pas avec précaution » Dit Evelyn à Bergen.

« Il n'y a pas de raison de faire des menaces » Bergen sentit son caractère revenir d'où il s'était caché.

Evelyn la fixa avec insistance et alors la colla au mur « Je ne fais aucune menace. Je fais seulement des promesses. Quand je ferais des menaces, vous le saurez »

Bergen prit une inspiration « Miss Mercer, Jack n'est pas assez bien pour se déplacer, un bouleversement soudain pourrait l'enfoncer »

« L'enfoncer ? » Hurla tout à coup Evelyn. Elle avait parlé tout bas, gardant un ton saccadé jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui était plus effrayant que si elle avait hurlé, mais la soudaine explosion d'émotion fit reculer Bergen tandis que les garçons encadrèrent Evelyn en réaction à son débordement, comme si les quatre allaient s'assembler en une arme.

Les garçons ne faisant qu'un, tendus comme des chats prêts à bondir. Le plus imperceptible mouvement changeait tout en eux, alors Bergen réalisa soudain ce qu'Evelyn avait voulu dire quand elle parlait de menaces et de promesses. Avant, les trois garçons étaient une menace de violence. A présent, c'était une promesse, et Bergen se demanda si elle pourrait obtenir de cette famille qu'elle s'en aille sans rien casser.

« Vous devriez au moins le voir pour commencer, vous me direz si vous pensez qu'il devrait partir » suggéra Bergen, sa voix élevée et un peu essoufflée.

« RENDEZ MOI MON FILS » cria Evelyn d'une voix perçante, faisant un pas vers Bergen.

Bergen tourna sur ses talons et s'éloigna de la famille. Au bout de 40 minutes tous les documents étaient signés et Jack était assis dans la voiture familiale des Mercer, sédaté pour son propre intérêt, presque totalement inconscient. Ses frères étaient assis dans la voiture avec lui, Bobby dans le siège passager, Angel et Jerry assis de chaque côté de Jack. Tout les trois avaient dévisagés Bergen lorsqu'elle avait tendu à Evelyn le dossier et un flacon de pilules « si il en a besoin, donnez lui en une, mais pas plus de quatre par jour… Vous devriez également penser à installer quelques verrous enfants, il a tendance à déambuler de temps en temps » dit elle à la femme plus âgée « nous sommes vraiment navré de ce qu'il s'est passé… C'est un garçon très marqués »

« N'essayez pas de me faire des excuses ou bien de m'aider, car je vous botterais le cul » Grogna Evelyn, alors Bergen commença à comprendre pourquoi Evelyn pouvait contrôler ses fils de la façon qu'elle le faisait. Elle était sacrément terrifiante.

« Si vous avez le moindre soucis avec lui, nous serons heureux de le réadmettre pour un traitement approprié. » Lui dit Bergen.

« Si je vous contacte ce sera pour vous informer d'un procès imminent. Alors, n'essayez pas de me conduire sur cette voie, je ne voudrait pas faire ça aux autres enfants que vous avez ici » sur cela, Evelyn secoua la tête et marcha vers sa voiture, montant dedans. Sans regarder derrière, elle démarra puis s'éloigna, ses fils se retournèrent dans la voiture, avec le même regard que celui de leur mère, celui qui faisait que Bergen sente comme une moins que rien.

**OOO**

Angel était assis dans une chaise, un pied sur le côté du lit de Jack, se balançant d'avant en arrière en regardant Jack. Jack avait été drogué comme jamais et la famille Mercer détestait ça, alors ils avaient choisi de ne pas continuer avec les sédatifs prescrits, et à présent ils espéraient qu'il se sèvre de ce que les médecins lui avaient donné.

Ils avaient décidé de tourner pour le surveiller, pour être sûre qu'il ne serait pas malade, ou éventuellement de se lever et tenter de partir, comme il avait fait dans sa première maison. Il ne s'était pas débattu ou lutté quand ils l'avaient transporté dans son lit, juste gigoté vainement de façon effrayante.

Angel observait la poitrine de son petit frère monter et redescendre en rythme, se rappelant avec un frisson de peur ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait reçu la nouvelle de son commandant que Jack était à l'hôpital. L'homme, même si il n'aimait pas beaucoup Angel, était conscient du lien que partageaient les frères, alors il avait été particulièrement touché quand il avait annoncé à Angel que son frère de 15 ans avait tenté de se suicider. Angel avait été choqué, plus choqué encore lorsque l'homme lui avait dit qu'il pourrait prendre des congés pour aller au près de sa famille, pour régler les problèmes qu'il y avait. Plus d'une fois, pendant que Jack dormait presque trop profondément, Angel s'était retrouvé à douter de ses propres yeux et à se pencher avec précaution, déposant une main sur la poitrine de Jack, ressentant les battements sûrs du cœur du garçon.

C'était une habitude qu'il avait pris quand il était plus jeune. Depuis longtemps, peu de temps après que Jack vienne vivre avec eux, Angel avait eu des images effrayantes que Jack était mort dans son lit, comme la petite Keisha, Angel l'avait connu dans l'un de ses orphelinats avant d'aller dans la maison d'Evelyn. Keisha était en parfaite santé à 4 ans, elle avait été prise en charge car ses parents étaient morts dans un incendie, elle y avait échappé indemne. Elle avait de grands yeux pleins d'amour et un beau petit sourire, et Angel, un dur à cuire avait craqué pour elle, la prenant comme petite sœur de substitution durant un court moment. Car une nuit, il s'était éveillé haletant et il ne savait pas pourquoi, alors il s'était senti forcé d'aller dans sa chambre. Il l'avait retrouvé, froide et morte, la mort subite du nourrisson, ils avaient déclaré plus tard. Il n'y avait aucune raison à sa mort, c'était comme si Dieu avait simplement décidé qu'elle n'était pas pour ce monde et qu'il l'avait prise. Angel avait souffert de cauchemars pendant quelques semaines, mais finalement avait appris à les gérer, mais après avoir rencontré Jack, les anciennes émotions étaient revenue. A présent, il ne pouvait plus resté assis et il se pencha à nouveau, prenant soin de ne pas déranger Jack comme il déposait sa main sur son cœur.

Il frappait contre sa paume, fort et stable puis Angel baissa les yeux sur son frère tristement. Même si il dormait à poings fermés, Jack fronçait légèrement les sourcils dans son sommeil, son front sillonné, ses lèvres pliées de colère. Angel frotta ses cheveux doucement, espérant que les monstres qui l'avaient tourmentés le laisse.

« Hey » appela gentiment Jerry de la porte.

Angel se tourna pour voir Jerry tenant deux tasses fumantes « maman a fait des cacaos » sourit-il légèrement.

Angel retourna à son siège et prit la tasse offerte, prenant une profonde inspiration, savourant l'odeur de la tasse. Aucun des garçons, pas même Evelyn n'avaient de bons souvenirs dans leur vie. Mais le peu qu'ils avaient, était toujours en rapport avec la maison. Et certains tournaient autour du cacao.

« Alors, devine quoi ? » Jerry sourit largement en parlant calmement.

« Quoi mec, tu t'es acheté des dents ? » Plaisanta Angel, sachant que son frère ne l'ennuierait pas.

« Seulement après ta chirurgie esthétique pour ton horrible grimace » Rigola Jerry, les deux répondant facilement par habitude, la rivalité entre frère « Nan, mec… Je vais être papa » Il releva un sourcil.

« T'es sérieux ? » Déclara Angel, sentant un sourire danser sur ses lèvres.

« Comme je te le dis, Maman et Bobby ont du champagne en bas, je viens juste en boire puis je rentre voir ma femme enceinte » Jerry était en train de sourire comme un dément, mais ses yeux étaient heureux.

Angel déposa sa tasse et se leva, serrant son petit, mais grand frère dans un énorme câlin. « Félicitation ! » Dit-il calmement « C'est merveilleux »

Jerry secoua la tête, soufflant profondément « C'est effrayant… Un enfant, moi ? » Il haussa des épaules.

« Hey frangin, ne t'inquiète pas, maman t'a élevé. En plus, tu es le plus malin de nous tous, sauf peut être pour ce petit bâtard si il pouvait fêter ça avec nous » Angel donna un coup de tête en direction de Jack « Tu seras un père formidable, je te le dis » Dit-il sincèrement à Jerry.

« Merci. Je pense que…tu seras un bon oncle. Merde, maman va être grand-mère ! » Jerry sourit plus largement « Cette chose… Tu vois que Bobby et moi avons fait à celui qui a blessé Jackie ? » Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

« J'aurais voulu être là, merde » acquiesça Angel.

« Et bien… Les conneries comme ça, c'est pour la famille tu sais… Mais les autres trucs que nous faisons, proxénétisme et vols, et… Je ne pense pas, si je vais être père, je ne veux plus faire ça. Je pourrais perdre ma famille, tu comprends ? »

Bobby entra dans la pièce.

« Tu dis que tu ne veux plus faire ce que nous faisons ? » Demanda Bobby calmement.

« Je ne pense pas que ce serait approprié… je ne sais pas, je ferais toujours partie de la famille, mais je pense avoir le choix pour prendre le droit chemin… Je pense que je le dois ! » Il haussa des épaules.

Bobby s'assit sur le lit de Jack et vérifia automatiquement si il avait de la fièvre. « Si c'est ce que tu pense, tu dois le faire » dit-il à Jerry.

Angel acquiesça « tu vas être père. Et des quatre d'entre nous, tu seras probablement le meilleur père du monde parceque tu nous aura pour t'aider » sourit-il.

« En parlant de nous quatre, qu'allons nous faire pour aider ce petit crétin de Jack ? » demanda Bobby.

« Nous ferons tous ce qu'il faudra » Jerry haussa des épaules, comme si il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente au monde.


	15. Chapter 15

« Jackie Jackie Jackie Jackie » Bobby chantait « nous voulons que tu reviennes, reviennes, reviennes, reviennes »

Jack était affalé dans le canapé. Il avait quitté St Patrick depuis plus d'un mois et il n'était pas encore revenu à son état normal.

« Ooooh Jackie » Bobby chantait « cesse d'être si farfelu, arrête d'être mou, reviiiiens » il froissa son visage comme une rock star qui allait monter sur scène, même si il était affalé à côté de Jack, regardant bêtement la télévision.

C'était la thérapie des Mercer. Jack ne serait pas renvoyé ni drogué, il était simplement parmi sa famille, totalement plongé dans sa famille jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.

Les Mercer savaient certaines choses, et l'une d'elle était que si vous veniez d'une famille aimante, qui prend soin de vous peu importe la situation, alors c'était la meilleure chose pour vous. Si vous avez des problèmes, être avec eux, être parmi eux. Et même si cela impliquait simplement d'être assis dans le canapé à regarder la télévision avec ton frère. Ca avait été la routine depuis que Jack s'était sentit assez bien pour quitter sa chambre, sa famille l'entourant et se comportant comme il le ferait normalement, espérant que la familiarité le ramènerait.

Angel entra dans la pièce portant une assiette remplie de façon précaire de nourriture, un sandwich, parmi tant d'autres choses.

Il se laissa tomber sur le bras du divan en face du canapé et bailla largement, grognant de satisfaction en le faisant.

« Ce sont de mauvaises manières » Bobby roula des yeux « j'ai honte de toi Angel, j'essayais de chanter une petite chanson à Jack et tu viens la perturber avec ton énorme bouche et ton haleine, dis lui Jack » Bobby fronça des sourcils comme si il attendait que le garçon participe à la plaisanterie et crie sur son frère.

Mais Jack restait simplement assis, fixant le vide, marmonnant presque silencieusement pour lui-même. Bobby le regarda, fronçant plus profondément des sourcils. « Allez Jack » Dit il « Arrête ça et reviens avec nous »

« Il ne peut pas t'entendre » Dit Angel la bouche pleine de nourriture « Il est ailleurs » il secoua la tête tristement.

« Tu parle comme si tu avais abandonné ? » Demanda Bobby.

« Je n'ai pas abandonné, je suis simplement sensible » répondit Angel « Nous devons accepter le fait que le Jackie que nous connaissons n'est plus… Nous devons juste apprendre à nous occuper de lui, faire de la maison un endroit sûre sans couteau et autre connerie du genre » Dit carrément Angel.

« Ne parle pas de lui comme si il n'était pas là » Dit Bobby.

« Sur le plan pratique, il ne l'est pas » remarqua Angel.

« Il peut entendre chaque mot que nous disons » déclara Bobby.

« Il peut entendre mais il ne comprend pas » Dit tristement Angel.

« Tu ne le sais pas, non de dieu tu n'en sais rien » Bobby se mit en colère, mais essayait de se contrôler.

« Je sais que notre petit frère à perdu les pédales et il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour ça, alors resté assis là et prétendre des choses comme si de rien n'était ne vont pas l'aider » déclara Angel.

Bobby regardait toujours Jack, attendant que son frère réagisse d'une manière, mais Jack était juste Jack, perdu dans son monde.

« Jack » répéta Bobby.

Jack inclina la tête d'un côté, marmonnant sous son souffle.

« Jack » répéta Bobby.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

« Jack ! » Hurla finalement Bobby « Jack, regarde moi non de dieu ! »

Jack, qui avait l'habitude de tressaillir quand l'un de ses frères lui criait dessus, inclina juste sa tête de l'autre côté.

« Jack ! » Cria encore Bobby, se penchant sur lui en lui écrasant la jambe.

Jack cessa de marmonner un bref instant et tourna la tête de quelques centimètres vers Bobby.

« Je n'aurais pas ce comportement » grinça-t-il.

C'était les premiers mots qu'il avait dit en plus d'un mois.

Bobby lança un regard à Angel et résista à l'énorme envie qu'il avait d'exploser de joie car Jack avait parlé, de peur qu'il redevienne silencieux. C'était une chose qu'Evelyn leur avait apprise.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Bobby avec précaution.

Jack gigotait avec ses mains, balançant sa tête d'un côté à l'autre.

« Parceque j'ai une longue queue » murmura Jack.

« C'est vrai » Angel déposa son assiette, « mais à propos de nous, Jack ? Que penses tu de nous ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Tout le temps » Dit Jack presque silencieusement, relevant ses yeux dans la pièce pour la première fois.

Ils étaient bordés de rouge et remplis de larmes, on y lisait du désespoir, un terrible désespoir. Bobby et Angel réalisèrent sans un mot que Jack tentait de revenir parmi eux, essayant de passer à travers le mur derrière lequel son esprit s'était caché.

Si ils commettaient une erreur, ils pouvaient le perdre à nouveau.

« Tout le temps comme ce week-end ou comme, pour toujours ? » Demanda Bobby, pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'il devait dire, travaillant simplement avec ce que Jack lui donnait.

Il se figurait que Jack était suffisamment conscient de ce qu'il était en train de dire, pour Jack ça avait un peu de sens, un peu de cohérence quand il y pensait. Alors Bobby et Angel devait interpréter leur signification, utiliser ce que donnait Jack pour le guider, le faire revenir.

« Et au-delà » Jack prit une grande inspiration, semblant proche de la panique.

« Buzz l'éclair » Angel sourit car Bobby fronçait des sourcils, n'ayant pas la référence « nous pouvons le regarder plus tard, nous l'avons en vidéo » dit-il, « sacré bon film » admit-il « vers l'infini et au-delà, tu nous aimes comme ça ? »

« Mon pote, c'est un peu gay » se moqua Bobby.

« Vivre et apprendre » Dit Jack un peu plus fort.

« Tu dis que tu as appris à être gay de moi ? » Bobby réagit à l'insulte « Ce n'est pas juste… »

« Fée clochette » marmonna Jack.

« Monsieur Mouche » Bobby se rappela soudainement de la nuit d'il y a cinq ans, lorsque Jack avait été traumatisé de façon similaire à l'hôpital, et à un moment, en l'insultant, il l'avait fait revenir à lui.

« Wendy » Jack donna l'impression de sourire. Il se balançait légèrement, tremblant.

« Pourquoi parler de Peter Pan, juste parceque vous vous rappeler du nom des crétins de ce livre, laissez moi hors de ça » bougonna Angel.

« Même pas un pirate » Jack rencontra le regard de Bobby une fraction de seconde, partageant la plaisanterie.

« Arrête avec ça ! » Se plaignit Angel « je suis mieux qu'un pirate, je suis un soldat, je pourrais botter le cul d'un pirate comme si c'était une pute »

« Jackie, tu as besoin de laver tes cheveux » Bobby changea de tactique, donnant à Jack une autre direction à saisir, espérant qu'il le ferait.

« Narcisse » Jack secoua la tête « toujours sur l'apparence »

« Je ne te parle pas de look Cracker Jack, je suis en train de te parler de ton odeur » déclara Bobby.

« Il y a une certaine odeur de camembert venant de toi frangin, ce n'est pas agréable » Angel fit un haussement d'épaule.

« Ne me demanda pas ça, mec » Jack fit une sorte de soupir de lassitude comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui demandait cette requête et que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

« Arrête d'être si stupide alors » Bobby haussa des épaules.

Jack leva des yeux sur Bobby, croisant son regard et le maintenant « mon pote, tu es plus pâle que moi » déclara-t-il.

Ce n'était pas désordonné, une phrase absurde, un murmure incohérent. C'était une franche déclaration, un avis avec d sens.

« Jack ? » Demanda Angel.

« As-tu été renvoyé car tu étais trop femmelette ou as-tu pleurer pour avoir des congé ? » Demanda Jack à son vieux frère.

Angel et Bobby bougèrent en même temps, attrapant leur petit frère pour le serrer dans une étreinte. Il poussa un cri, les poussant, tenant ses mains relevées comme pour leur rappeler qu'il ne voulait pas être touché et ils reculèrent, le regardant attentivement.

« Tu es de retour » demanda Bobby.

Jack gratta sa tête délibérément, roulant des yeux, « Je parle simplement » bredouilla-t-il, Bobby et Angel comprirent que l'apparent rétablissement de Jack n'était peut être pas totalement réglé. C'était un pas, une étape, dans la bonne direction, mais ils ne pouvaient pas le précipiter.

« Tu nous as fait peur » marmonna Angel.

« Je vous ai fait peur ? Vous m'avez expédié dans une maison de fou » Jack releva ses sourcils étonné, mais il ne semblait pas totalement sérieux.

« Euh, Jack, tu agissais comme un fou » Lui rappela Bobby, souriant gentiment.

« J'avais des raisons » Dit Jack calmement.

« Pourquoi tu te droguais ? » demanda tristement Angel « Pourquoi as-tu fait tous ça, tu pouvais venir nous en parler »

« Non, je ne pouvais pas. Jerry fonde une famille. Bobby était en prison, et Angel tu étais à l'étranger. Je ne vous blâme pas mais vous n'étiez pas là ; vous avez votre vie » Jack haussa des épaules.

« Jack, rien ne passe avant la famille, même nos conneries, si tu as un problème tu viens nous voir » Dit fermement Bobby « et si nous ne sommes pas en mesure de t'aider, si on n'est pas dans le coin, maman est là »

« Je ne voulais pas lui parler de mes conneries, je ne voulais pas la mêler à ça, je voulais oublier » déclara Jack « c'est pourquoi c'est aller si loin » bredouilla-t-il.

« Pourquoi les hommes ? » demanda calmement Bobby.

« Putain, ai-je jamais fait autre chose dans ma vie à quoi j'étais assez bon pour gagner de l'argent ? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix épaissie par l'émotion.

Bobby ferma les yeux de colère « Jackie, tu ne peux pas penser comme ça »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Murmura Jack « Que faire sinon ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Jack, tu as ta musique, tu as tes dessins… tu es talentueux… Toi et Jerry, vous êtes les plus malins de cette famille, ne le nie pas… Ne dis pas que tu es bon à une seule chose car c'est carrément une connerie » déclara Angel.

Jack le regarda « Alors pourquoi c'est la seule chose que je semble savoir faire ? » Il était en train de pleurer à présent, les larmes glissant de ses joues, « Pourquoi est ce que ça arrive ? »

« Oh, bébé » Angel passa un bras autour des épaules de Jack, le tirant dans une étreinte « tu es génial, et tu vaux mieux que tout ça, je te le promets, c'est juste… Tu as simplement plus de malchance je pense » déclara-t-il honnêtement.

Jack rigola audiblement puis il y eut le bruit de la cafetière qui tombait en provenance de la cuisine. Tous les garçons sursautèrent et Evelyn apparut dans l'entrée, fixant Jack.

« Chéri ? » Haleta-t-elle, pressant une main sur sa bouche.

« Maman… » Jack commença à pleurer une fois encore, pour de bon, des sanglots fracassant sa poitrine « Maman, j'ai déconné, j'ai vraiment déconné, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te donner de l'inquiétude, je n'ai rien contre toi ! » Dit il rapidement, « Rien de ce que j'ai fait était à cause de toi, s'il te plait ne sois pas en colère contre moi ! »

Evelyn marcha sans un mot dans la pièce, Bobby et Angel s'éloignèrent de lui. Evelyn s'assit à côté de Jack et le dévisagea. Elle prit une de ses mains, faisant glisser une manche de son sweat vers le haut, montrant les cicatrices sur ses poignets.

Il essaya d'éloigner ses bras mais elle les agrippa. « Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, tenant ses bras de façon à ce que ses poignets soient visibles de tout le monde.

Jack pencha la tête, mâchant ses lèvres « Maman, je ne… » Commença-t-il à dire.

« Pourquoi Jackie ? » Répéta-t-elle « J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi ? »

« Je… Je voulais dégager toute cette saleté » Murmura-t-il.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda Evelyn gentiment.

« Toutes ces choses qui sont arrivées… C'était dans mon sang comme… comme une maladie…et je voulais le faire sortir… Je ne pensais pas aller si profondément cette nuit là…mais après ce que cet homme m'avait fait, c'était trop…de saleté…j'y suis allé plus profondément pour que ça s'en aille » il était en train de pleurer.

« Bébé… Oh, chéri » Evelyn ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes.

Elle tira ses bras en avant pour qu'il puisse les mettre autour d'elle, sa tête était sur son épaule. Tandis qu'elle l'étreignait, il se figea, pas sûre de ce qu'il devait faire. Evelyn le serra, le tenant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, le câlinant malgré le fait qu'il semblait vouloir s'éloigner d'elle.

« Il n'y a pas e saleté en toi. Il n'y a rien de mauvais en toi, ça ne se peut pas, je t'ai regardé dans les yeux et je l'aurais vu, tu es une bonne personne, tu n'as pas besoin de te faire du mal, tu es né bon » murmura-t-elle.

« J'ai empiré les choses » dit-il, sa voix étouffée contre son épaule « En allant avec ces mecs, j'ai fait pire, j'ai tout empiré » sa voix était élevée par l'émotion.

« Non, non, tu étais confus, tu souffrais des terribles choses que tu as vécu et tu ne comprenais pas » dit Evelyn.

Jack recula « je l'ai fait maman, je savais ce que je faisais et je le faisais de toute façon » la coupa-t-il.

Evelyn le dévisagea « Et bien, tu sais quoi ? Je m'en moque. Tu es mon fils, et tu es fragile mais dieu m'aidera, tu nous as tous ! » Elle lui sourit « Non de dieu, tu ne serait pas vraiment un Mercer si tu ne déconnais pas ! »

Jack mâchouilla sa lèvre à nouveau « Tu n'es pas fâchée ? » Il semblait totalement confus.

« Pourquoi serais je fâchée ? Que se passera-t-il si il t'arrive quelque chose, tu es un enfant, une victime d'horribles crimes. Je ne peux pas être fâchée parceque tu n'as rien fait ! » Dit-elle sèchement.

Jack ferma les yeux, semblant soudain très, très fatigué. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Evelyn, ne pleurant plus, ne faisant plus un bruit, simplement être près de sa mère.

Elle le serra encore, sentant finalement qu'il se détendait contre elle.

Angel et Bobby quittèrent la pièce tandis qu'Evelyn commençait à se balancer d'avant en arrière, fredonnant gentiment à son fils, cette simple action était plus qu'assez pour le réconforter, le guérir, plus que le temps d'une thérapie pouvait le faire.

OOO

« Jack ? » Une voix l'appelait de l'escalier et avec un grognement, Jack Mercer, âgé de 19 ans, descendit les escaliers.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, portant seulement un jeans.

Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, son corps était tonique et décoré de tatouage et de cicatrices.

Meredith mordit sa lèvre en détaillant son corps, ne se souciant pas de cacher qu'elle appréciait la vue.

« Tu dois nous aider pour sortir les bouteilles » Bredouilla Meredith un peu essoufflée « Ne te soucie pas de porter…une chemise ou autre… Je veux dire qu'il neige dehors mais… » Elle secoua la tête, souriant honteusement tandis qu'il se retournait dans son petit appartement au dessus du bar 'McGarvies'.

Il réapparut portant des tongs et un t-shirt, mettant un bras sur les épaules de Meredith tandis qu'ils marchaient.

« Quand m'inviteras-tu à manger un soir Jack ? » Demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il prenait une cigarette du paquet dans sa poche d'une pichenette, cherchant le briquet dans l'autre poche. Il alluma la cigarette.

« Je ne sors pas avec les filles Mer, tu le sais, je fréquente les putes du coin, je les baise et les quitte, c'est mon truc » sourit-il.

« Alors tu ne m'aimeras jamais » Meredith, le visage fantomatique, ses cheveux anormalement noir, mordait ses lèvres.

« Tu es spécial » Lui dit-il en traversant le bar et sortir dans la ruelle arrière, « tu es comme…ma meilleure amie, tu le sais ? Je ne pourrais jamais te faire ça » rigola-t-il.

« Je ne pensais pas à ça ! » Meredith tapa ses côtes « Tu es trop hot » déclara-t-elle.

« Non Meredith, je te respecte trop pour ça » Lui dit Jack alors que Roy leur fit un signe de tête.

« Oh, s'il te plait » se moqua-t-elle.

Roy, Jack et Meredith commencèrent à charger les caisses d'alcool pour les transporter à l'intérieur du bar, les disposant sur le sol dans un premier temps.

Une fois qu'ils eurent vidé le camion, Roy disparut dans son bureau laissant Meredith et Jack décharger les caisses et les placer plus loin.

« Il est parti assez vite pour un vieux gros » plaisanta Meredith « il parvient toujours à partir avant de faire le vrai boulot » soupira-t-elle.

Elle prit quelques caisses de l'autre côté du bar, déchargeant les bières dans le frigo.

« Tu as encore des nouvelles de Bobby ? » Demanda-t-elle en déplaçant les bouteilles.

« Non pas encore, il peut être difficile à trouver si il est hors de la ville tu sais ? Il pense que c'est plus facile pour les flics de l'attraper ici » rigola Jack.

« Et Angel ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Comme d'hab, injoignable sans aucune raison » sourit-il puis il passa sa langue percée à Meredith.

Elle soupira encore et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, le regardant tandis qu'il commençait à soulever de lourdes caisses, les muscles de ses bras se mouvant.

Il remarqua son regard « Mer » dit-il pour l'avertir.

« Quoi, je ne peux pas apprécier ton physique ? » Elle releva un sourcil.

« Non, avec ce regard dans les yeux, tu ne peux pas » sourit-il « hey, tu pense que Roy me laisserait jouer avec les gars ce soir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, les gens aiment quand tes gars sont là » Meredith le fixait toujours.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et marcha, se dirigeant directement en face de lui « je t'aime et tu m'aime, tu ne voudrais pas 'm'aimer et me quitter'… tu pourrais rester avec moi, j'en suis sûre » dit-elle calmement.

Il baissa son regard sur elle « c'est un peu prétentieux » lui dit-il.

« Ne pouvons nous pas essayer ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu ne voudrais pas t'impliquer avec moi. Je ne suis pas simplement bien endommagé, c'est bien plus que ça, je suis un tas de saloperie » il secoua la tête.

Meredith prit son bras et déposa une main sur les cicatrices de son poignet « je maquille mon visage en blanc et je teint souvent mes cheveux en noir, je passe plus de temps sur mon maquillage que les bimbos d'Hollywood, et je flirte avec la boulimie de façon régulière » elle lui sourit bizarrement « ce n'est pas comme tu pouvais me désorienter d'avantage » lui dit-elle.

Jack la prit dans une étreinte « mais si je le pouvais » dit-il.

« Et bien, nous ne le saurons que si nous essayons » sourit-elle « écoute, si ça ne mène nulle part, je te promets que si ça devient étrange, on arrêtera pour rester ami » elle le serra.

Jack la regarda et l'embrassa gentiment.

Elle lui sourit et se leva sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassant sur ses lèvres. Il hésita un instant, ensuite se détendit durant le baiser, la tenant plus près de lui.

« Jack, le téléphone pour toi ! » Roy était en train d'hurler du haut des escaliers, « et dis à Meredith de revenir ici pour ouvrir, c'est l'heure de l'ouverture et il y a des gens dehors ! »

Jack sourit à Meredith qui rougissait sous son fond de teint « Oups » ricana-t-elle.

Jack s'assit, cherchant son jeans, souriant à Meredith « peut être que nous pourrions sortir pour fêter ça » dit il calmement.

Meredith sourit largement et elle s'assit dans le lit puis observa Jack s'habiller « vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais… Je pense que j'aimerais peut être ça » dit-il, chipotant à son t-shirt d'un air enjoué.

« Et bien oui… Je vais aller ouvrir » elle hocha la tête pour elle-même, « alors… ouais… nous en parlons plus tard » elle était en train de sourire.

Jack se pencha et l'embrasse à nouveau, la laissant s'habiller pendant qu'il descendait les escaliers. Il sourit encore en pensant où il emmènerait Meredith, il ferait quelque chose de normal pour une fois. Il souriait toujours quand il entra dans le bureau.

Roy était debout, en train de tenir le téléphone. Il fit à Jack un drôle de regard tandis qu'il entrait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Jack fronça des sourcils.

« Tu devrais t'asseoir » Dit Roy sombre, « prends le téléphone et assieds toi »

Jack sentit la peur s'engluer dans son estomac et il essaya de deviner ce que pouvait être l'appel. Il saisit le téléphone de la main de Roy, le pressant sur son oreille.

« Ouais ? » Demanda-t-il sans souffle.

« Jack ? » La voix de Jerry était rauque comme si il avait pleuré.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Jack criait dans le téléphone.

« Jackie… Seigneur, Jack c'est maman, quelque est arrivé à maman » Jerry était proche de l'hystérie, Jack pouvait le dire.

« Quoi ? Jerry, qu'est ce que c'et, non de dieu que s'est-il passé ? » Hurla Jack.

« Elle était à l'épicerie… Il y a eut… Oh mon dieu, Jack elle est morte » Jerry était en train de sangloter « Quelqu'un l'a tuée, maman est morte Jackie »

Jack devint conscient du sang qui pulsait dans sa tête tandis que ses genoux disparaissaient sous lui, le laissant s'asseoir lourdement au sol. « Jerry, non, Jerry c'est pas possible… Tu dois te tromper » dit-il calmement.

« Non Jackie, on lui a tiré dessus… Ces connards ont tirés sur elle… Maman est morte Jack » Lui dit Jerry.

Jackie déposa le téléphone et se releva, sortant du bureau étourdit par le choc.

Meredith le vit et accourut près de lui, son sourire s'effaça de son visage. « Jack, qu'est qui ne va pas, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ma mère » Dit Jack, sa voix épaissie par l'émotion « Mon frère vient de me dire qu'elle est morte, mais ça ne peut pas être vrai… Il dit qu'elle a été assassinée… Je dois y aller » Il se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Meredith le suivit, le regardant remplir à la hâte un sac « Jack, je ne sais pas quoi dire » lui dit-elle « Je suis désolée… Si il y a quoi que ce soit que je peux faire pour t'aider ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Jack secoua la tête, proche des larmes « Euh… Dit le à la bande pour moi, dit aux gars que je serais à la maison pour un temps… » Il était en train de lutter pour garder son calme « Peux tu me remplacer jusqu'à… Euh… » Il s'arrêta « Merde » Il toussa, essayant de masquer le fait qu'il pleurait.

Meredith s'approcha et le prit dans une étreinte, les larmes dans ses yeux car il était abattu dans ses bras.

Il pleura pour ce qui lui sembla l'éternité, avant de se reprendre et de se redresser, attrapant son sac.

« Euh… à la prochaine ? » Il mâchouilla ses lèvres en la regardant.

« Bien sûre » Meredith hocha de la tête « Juste… Appel nous si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ok ? Prend soin de toi » Elle savait qu'il était un Mercer, et ce que pourrait impliquer le fait que sa mère ait été assassinée.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres, sortant rapidement de la pièce pour descendre les escaliers.

**OOO**

Plus de deux semaines s'étaient écoulés quand elle prit le téléphone pour appeler Jerry Mercer.

« Salut Jerry » dit elle gentiment, « Je suis navrée de ce qu'il s'est passé… Comment ça se passe, comment va Jack ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Roy entra dans le bureau et lui fit un signe de tête car elle écoutait au téléphone.

« Quoi ? » Son froncement de sourcil sympathique s'approfondit en quelque chose proche de la confusion et elle secoua la tête « Jerry, je ne comprends pas » déclara-t-elle.

Roy se rapprocha d'elle, comme si il essayait d'entendre ce qu'il se disait au téléphone.

« Oh mon dieu » dit elle le souffle coupé « Je… Je suis désolée » Elle essayait visiblement de dominer son envie de pleurer car elle parlait, mais sa voix était chevrotante « Que lui est-il arrivé ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Roy était en train d'osciller la tête en réalisant ce qu'il se tramait, gesticulant pour le téléphone. « Avez-vous eu celui qui a fait ça ? Et celui qui a tué votre mère ? » Elle était en train de mordre ses lèvre tandis que les larmes tâchaient ses joues de maquillage noir.

Elle était proche des larmes et ça semblait la perturber, elle inspira profondément « Jerry, je suis désolée… Je voudrais pouvoir dire quelque chose… » Murmura-t-elle « Si il y a quelque chose que nous pouvons faire ? » Elle hocha la tête à ce que disait Jerry « D'accord, bien, euh… Tu… Prends soin de tous le monde » Elle raccrocha le téléphone.

« Mer qu'est qu'il y a ? S'il te plait, dis moi qu'il n'est pas mort chérie, il ne peut être parti » Lui demanda Roy.

« On lui a tiré dessus… dans la rue de leur maison, par ceux qui ont tué leur mère, ils ont aussi tué Jack » Meredith pressa sa main sur sa bouche et commença à sangloter « Roy, il est mort, oh merde ! Ils l'ont tué » Haleta-t-elle.

Roy la serra, la faisant taire alors elle commença à pleurer de façon incontrôlable.

Zack, l'un des barmen, un autre membre du personnel entra dans le bureau, le visage préoccupé quand il vit comment Meredith était bouleversé.

« Roy ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe mec ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Jack Mercer… Il euh… » Roy s'interrompit et prit une inspiration pour se calmer « Jack Mercer est mort… Il est mort par balles »

Zack eut le souffle coupé et secoua la tête « Merde » soupira-t-il.

« Va sur la scène, et coupa la lumière… Nous fermerons plus tôt ce sir » Dit Roy calmement « Si quelqu'un demande ce qu'il se passe, tu leur dira que Jack Mercer est mort »

**OOO**

FIN


End file.
